


Entregado por Dios

by amOrrtenttia



Series: Colección de los Caballeros del Zodiaco [2]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Accion, Angustía, Escondite, Hermanos, Infancia, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Peleas, Reencuentro, Romance, Secuestro, amor fraternal, comedia, padres
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-08-09 03:21:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 40,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16442039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amOrrtenttia/pseuds/amOrrtenttia
Summary: AU. Luego de la batalla contra Hades, el caballero de Pegaso finalmente fallece. Sin embargo, el destino le llevará a relacionarse con un ser insospechado, con quien compartirá un lazo más fuerte que con cualquier otro que hubiese conocido.Ikki de Fénix ha estado enamorado de su compañero de armas por tanto tiempo que su muerte resulta en el peor golpe que la vida de la ha dado. Sin embargo, la oportunidad toca un día a su puerta tomando la forma de un amor que creyó, y en sus manos tendrá el destino de un niño que no conoce de maldades.¿Qué pasará con el hijo de Hades en manos del famoso caballero de bronce?





	1. Familia de Bronce

**Author's Note:**

> Disculpa el anuncio~ Pero uno debe de promocionar un [blog](https://fanfickeramourtenttia.blogspot.com/) hasta en la sopa, si quiere que tenga visitas (ᗒᗨᗕ) ¿Te gustan mis historias? En mi [blog](https://fanfickeramourtenttia.blogspot.com/) encontrarás todas las que he publicado ♡(ŐωŐ人) ¿Solo te interesa este fandom? En este link "[Saint Seiya](https://fanfickeramourtenttia.blogspot.com/p/categoria-saint-seiya.html)" encontrarás más de esta pareja seguro. ¿Hiciste voz de anuncio de comercial? No te sientas mal, yo también, y sé lo molesto que es (*´∀｀） De cualquier manera, espero estés excelente, y gracias por leer esta historia, además del molesto anuncio. Saludos ｖ(⌒ｏ⌒)ｖ

**.**

**.**

**.**

**ENTREGADO POR DIOS**

**PRÓLOGO**

 

 

 

 

 

Sus tormentosas pesadillas se materializaron una vez más delante de sus ojos.

Un hogar envuelto en llamas. La imposibilidad de rescatar a quien amaba. El llanto estridente de un recién nacido.

—Llévatelo... —fue la orden del otro, en cuanto colocó el bulto tierno entre sus fuertes brazos, que en ese instante temblaron ante lo familiar de aquella escena

—No...

—¡Vete, Ikki! ¡Llévatelo! —rugió el hombre delante suyo, con el dolor de su alma mostrándose a través de sus ojos

Debía protegerlo a toda cosa. Tenía que salvarlo de todo y de todos. No podía confiar en nadie más para hacerlo...

—Ven con nosotros —suplicó el fénix, sorprendiéndose a sí mismo ante aquel tono lastimero que se escapó de sus labios

El menor le miró con dolor.

—Solo podré retrasarlos por poco tiempo... Eres su mejor opción... —le recordó, la tristeza en sus facciones era evidente

La herida en su vientre se encontraba aún fresca, el cansancio en su faz era innegable, y, sin embargo, él era quien escogía sacrificarse.

Si él hubiese salido junto con su pequeño... Incluso si Ikki conseguía darles tanto tiempo.

—Moriré aquí... Lo sabes, ¿no es cierto?

El bebé en brazos del peliazulado lloró con más fuerza, como si comprendiera lo devastador que resultaba aquella despedida. No volverían a verse. El hombre al cual le debía la vida...

—Te amo —confesó Ikki, con la seguridad del final inminente temblando en su voz

—Lo sé... Ámalo por mi, ¿de acuerdo? —respondió el otro, antes de abrazarlo en brazos del mayor por última vez — Tranquilo... Papá Ikki cuidará de ti... ¿Cierto?

El momento no consiguió alargarse más, pues una fuerte explosión les regresó a la cruda realidad. Tres sombras aparecían a lo lejos, e Ikki sabía que había llegado el momento. Se miraron una última vez, antes de que el antiguo caballero de fénix lograra escabullirse fuera de aquel lugar, a lo lejos, distinguió la silueta del otro siendo rodeada por aquellos hombres.

Su vida dio un giro de 180° en apenas una noche. Eran apenas horas las que lo separaban del exacto momento en que el otro tocó a su puerta, demandando su ayuda. El enorme vientre le descolocó, pero el malestar fue tal que al verlo inconsciente entre sus brazos ni siquiera meditó sus acciones.

Su solitaria vida no le preparó para aquello, recibir a ese niño en el mundo y salvar la vida de ambos era una hazaña de la cual nunca podría hablar con nadie.

Para comenzar, todos creían  que él estaba muerto.

El tiempo se volvió insignificante mientras avanzaba por las calles, escondiéndose. Finalmente, el infante había cesado su llanto. Su corazón, en cambio, continuaba siendo un caótico lugar.

Él le había entregado su más preciada posesión sin siquiera pensarlo. Misma que había recibido celosamente en sus brazos apenas minutos antes.

Ikki observó al pequeño entre sus brazos. Era mortalmente distinto a ambos... ¿Cómo podría mantener la mentira que debía formar para cuidarlo? Su cabello... Tan negro como la noche más nublada, oscuro como las mismas tinieblas... Quizá eso... Solo un poco similar a él mismo. Apenas lo suficiente.

Su piel de porcelana, suave, delicada, hermosa. 

Ikki quiso pronunciar su nombre, éste bailó en sus labios al mismo tiempo que su expresión decaía con violencia, se encogió sobre sí mismo, acunó al menor en sus brazos, lo apegó más a su pecho con cuidado. Ni siquiera el calor que el pequeño desprendía fue suficiente para calmar su alma.

—Es idéntico a su padre... —recordaba que había murmurado el gestante, una vez lo recibió en sus brazos

_"No... No se parece en nada a ti"_ se respondió fénix, mirando a lo lejos el humo que salía desde el lugar que consideró su hogar por tantos meses _"Pero llevará tu nombre..."_

El pequeño se removió en sus brazos, e Ikki ahogó el sollozo que luchaba por escapar de él.

—Yo seré tu padre... Seiya...

Fue una promesa, dicha bajo la tierna mirada de los inocentes ojos verdes. Una promesa que se fundió con el secreto que esperaba llevarse a la tumba.

Desde esa noche nadie volvió a saber del antiguo caballero de Athena. Ni del pequeño bebé que se llevó con él.

Hasta ahora.

 

.

.

.

 

 

 

  
   
 

**.**

**.**

**.**  
**CAPÍTULO 1.**

**FAMILIA DE BRONCE**

 

 

 

 

 

Radamanthys se encontraba fúrico, y, por su expresión, además del iracundo brillo de su cosmos, decir aquello era poco.

Las órdenes de su señor habían sido por demás claras incluso en una silenciosa oración. Ni una sola gota de sangre debía ser derramada durante esa misión. Ningún error sería perdonado... Y ellos se las habían arreglado para fallar de la peor manera posible.

 

_"Si algo les pasa, tu cabeza caerá primero..."_

El  Pegaso de las había ingeniado para burlarlos, protegiéndose de todo y todos, y, por lo que parecieron años, su ubicación fue desconocida para los tres jueces, que habían sido los elegidos para ese especial encargo.

Proteger al consorte del Señor del Inframundo a toda costa.

Las heridas de batalla se notaban en cada centímetro de piel expuesta del rubio caballero. Sus hermanos no estaban en mejores condiciones... Pero ni siquiera eso podía excusarlos de la gravedad de sus actos.

A su lado, Minos continuaba callado, sin dar fe a los hechos ocurridos. La jornada de prosperidad que había llegado al bajo mundo había sido destruida en segundos. Por un simple descuido suyo... No... Aquello era injusto. Los tres eran perfectamente conscientes de los riesgos, la emboscada que acabó con el tierno momento no fue precisamente inesperada... Pero ver al Dios de Dioses allí... Delante suyo...

Habían caído dentro de una batalla que no podían ganar... Y el Caballero de Bronce había pagado las consecuencias de su ineficacia.

Las grandes puertas de la habitación se abrieron de golpe, y una imponente figura caminó fuera de éstas con la expresión más fría que alguno de sus subordinados le hubiese visto nunca.

Los tres jueces se arrodillaron inmediatamente, no bien salía él de sus aposentos. Arrepentidos era decir poco... Culpables no era suficiente.

—¿Dónde ésta?—exigió saber con una voz tan impasible, que los más fieros de sus hombres temblaron en su sitio sin poder evitarlo

Radamanthys apenas y alzó en rostro para responder:

—Le hemos perdido, señor... 

Ante la frialdad de la verdosa mirada, el rubio bajó la cabeza de nuevo.

—Sabemos quién lo tiene... Pero nuestros hombres han sido incapaces de encontrarlo.

El amplio pasillo se sintió mortalmente helado de pronto, y poco o nada se relacionaba con la temperatura del lugar. Era como colocarse junto a la muerte... O, en su caso, tenerla justo delante.

Ninguno de los tres se atrevió a levantar la mirada, fue el cambio en su cosmos el que advirtió del peligro inminente. Una vez que alzaba su mano.... Un solo movimiento... Con el deseo en su mente...

—Mi señor... 

El suave pero insistente llamado fue lo que detuvo las acciones del mismísimo Hades, quien no movió su mano sino hasta que dedicó una simple mirada a la única mujer en la que podía confiar.

—Despertó... —fue su simple palabra

Pandora abandonó la estancia al mismo tiempo que Hades entraba de regreso, tras ello, las enormes puertas de madera se cerrador a cal y canto, impidiendo que nadie más ingresara.

Radamanthys fue el primero en hablar, sin embargo, los tres miraban expectantes a la dama.

—Mi señora... Él... —musitó, sin poder finalizar siquiera la oración

Ella dibujó un esbozo de sonrisa en sus labios, pero aquella aparente felicidad no alcanzó sus ojos.

—Sobrevivirá... —dijo, pero su tono no denotaba la seguridad que ellos hubiesen querido escuchar

No pudieron cuestionarle nada, pues los gritos del consorte del rey del infierno se escucharon por todo el castillo.

Así como los intentos de éste por consolarlo.

—¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁ MI HIJO?!

Los jueces se hundieron en su sitio.

 

¿Con qué cara podrían mirarlo ahora, cuando todos sabían que ninguno de ellos era capaz de recuperarlo?

 

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 

Ikki observaba al pequeño Seiya desde una distancia prudente. Su retoño continuaba jugando con otros niños en la plaza del parque frente a su departamento. Se trataba de un condominio donde varias parejas rentaban, al igual que el propio fénix, pequeños espacios para vivir. Era un lugar modesto, pero verdaderamente agradable. Los primeros dos años de vida del pequeño, Ikki y él se la habían pasado cambiando de casa a casa hasta que, al cumplir los tres, finalmente se establecieron en aquella pequeña ciudad de Europa.

Fénix había comprobado que los climas cálidos no eran lo mejor para su pequeño, y, a regañadientes, se encontró a sí mismo escondiéndose más cerca del Santuario de lo que le gustaría admitir.

Esconder las cosas delante de sus narices resultaba lo mejor, a su parecer. Entre más se había alejado de su Diosa, más se había dado cuenta de lo próximo que estaban a ser descubiertos.

Hasta donde él sabía, Saori había regresado a establecerse en Japón de manera permanente. Claro que aun viajaba por el mundo, cumpliendo sus obligaciones laborares en su vida mundana como en su vida sagrada. La Diosa no descuidaba a sus caballeros, ni las responsabilidades que tenía para con la humanidad, sin embargo, sí había decidido volver a su hogar finalmente, estableciendo sus base de operaciones en la reconstruida mansión que le miró crecer.

Luego de la batalla contra Hades, muchas cosas habían pasado. Un gran número de santos habían sido regresados a la vida, incluyendo a los Santos Dorados, quienes representaban ahora el mayor de los riesgos para el Santo de Bronce, e, irónicamente, la menor de sus preocupaciones.

Los 12 hombres no abandonaban Grecia a menos que se tratase de asuntos que verdaderamente requirieran su presencia. En pocas ocasiones, Ikki les había mirado en TV, por diferentes zonas del mundo, acompañando a la empresaria Kido en cuestiones que, intuía, nada tenían que ver con el lado empresarial.

Durante 4 años, Ikki había demostrado nuevamente que, de entre todos los caballeros conocidos, era el único capaz de desaparecer realmente, sin contar con un poder para ello. Su hermano era plenamente consciente de que si él no quería ser encontrado, nadie en el mundo podría dar con él.

Ikki extrañaba al pequeño peliverde, lo hacía con gran intensidad. Luego de las grandes batallas libradas a su lado, el sentimiento de hermandad creció todavía más, y alcanzó a afianzar más los lazos que tenía con el resto de los de bronce, especialmente luego de la muerte de pegaso.

Para nadie había sido secreto el terrible estado en el cual el Caballero de Pegaso había sido encarcelado luego de la caída de Hades. La visión de su rostro inexpresivo y la mirada vacía acompañaría a sus camaradas por el resto de sus vidas. La sensación de impotencia iría ligada a ello también. Finalmente le observaron morir tras pocas semanas, en un sueño tranquilo que, aunque cruel, parecía un final casi poético para el enérgico jovencito.

Seiya falleció a los tiernos 16 años de edad. Llevándose consigo toda la paz y gloria que alguna vez sintieran todos dentro de la mansión.

A partir de entonces, cada uno tomó su propio camino. Y, no fue para mal. Hyoga, de 18, se decidó a viajar por el mundo, al principio financiado por Saori, luego arreglándoselas por sí mismo. Shyriu, a los 19, había decidido regresar a su hogar, en compañía de la mujer que amaba, y había comenzado a formar su familia. Continuaba entrenando, física y mentalmente, pero se retiró tan pacíficamente como lo habría hecho su maestro, décadas atrás. Shun, a los 16, por su parte, decidió que quería estudiar. Al principio, le tomó tiempo encontrar su vocación. Terminó sus estudios de nivel medio, y, al entrar en la universidad, decidió que convertirse en maestro era su mejor opción. 

Y luego estaba Ikki. Él era en realidad un caso especial.

Tras la muerte inminente de Seiya, el Santo de Fénix se permitió analizar los sentimientos que mantenía por éste antes e incluso después de su fallecer. La depresión que sobrevino no fue sorpresa cuando el amor saltó en sus pensamientos.

Estuvo enamorado de Seiya por tanto tiempo que no había tenido siquiera oportunidad de ponerle nombre al calor que sentía su pecho de solo pensarlo.

Con 20 años, Ikki decidió que quería seguir estudiando. No porque estuviera particularmente interesado, sino porque estaba seguro de que eso habría sido lo que Seiya hubiera hecho, de tener oportunidad.

Le tomó tiempo finalizar los estudios medios y básicos, pero había logrado alcanzar sus objetivos volviéndose uno de los mejores en su clase, y obteniendo una beca con la cual se apoyaba, además de su trabajo, para mantenerse por sí mismo.

Se negó rotundamente a aceptar el apoyo de su Diosa, contrario a sus compañeros, para costear sus estudios. Nunca desde el orgullo prepotente, más bien por un sentimiento de culpa que nadie podía reconocer... Salvo su hermano menor.

Solo Shun comprendía lo profundo del dolor en él. Solo Shun vio el verdadero impacto que tuvo la pérdida de Seiya en su vida. Tan claro fue que, dos años después de su muerte, no se sorprendió en lo absoluto cuando Ikki simplemente desapareció.

El incendio de su hogar alertó al grupo entero, sin embargo, Shun cubrió aquello con un simple comentario.

" _Él se levanta desde las cenizas..."_

No creía que hubiese sido tan temerario como para incendiar su hogar, pero la duda razonable le hacía mantener prudencia con sus pensamientos.

La muerte de su mejor amigo le hizo madurar muchísimo más que la guerra misma.

Él tenía 18 años, Ikki cumpliría los 22. Ambos eran adultos ahora... Confiaba en que su hermano regresaría antes de lo que esperaba...

Hasta que no lo hizo.

Cuatro años.

Apenas una fracción de suspiro para un Dios y que, para ellos, mortales, representaba tanto tiempo... 

Shun había terminado su carrera un año atrás, su rápido ritmo le había valido recuperar el tiempo perdido y en cambio resultó en graduarse más joven de lo que cualquiera esperaba. Había comenzado a trabajar en una primera de Japón, cerca de los edificios donde Ikki había vivido antes. No negaría que la esperanza de verlo regresar allí era lo que lo amarró a aquel sitio. Sin embargo, nada pasó.

Los meses fueron largos, los días interminables, y los minutos parecían no tener fin.

Extrañaba a su hermano. Y temía por él.

Siempre fue propenso a desaparecer de ese modo, pero nunca antes le había cortado de ese modo las comunicaciones. Ni una llamada, carta, nota o mensaje. En todo ese tiempo, ningún tipo de intercambio se dio.

Tan profunda fue la preocupación ante ese mutismo que Shun pensó seriamente en acudir a su Diosa por apoyo. Si ella lo intentaba... Quizá finalmente podría verlo de nuevo.

Ese deseo murió en cuanto comenzó a prestar más atención a sus alrededores, debido al malestar que le acompañaba desde que la tranquilidad por su ausencia murió.

Estaba siendo vigilado por espectros.

¿Acaso otra guerra se avecinaba?

Shun no pudo continuar con suposiones, cuando una sombra se apareció delante suyo. Aquello le descolocó por apenas segundos, antes de que tomara un pose defensiva.

Abordarlo allí, justo a las afueras de donde trabajaba...

—Puedes estar tranquilo... Caballero de Andrómeda, no busco pelear contigo —declaró con voz calma uno de los jueces del inframundo, y en su voz había un tinte que el menor no supo distinguir

—¿Qué quieres aquí?—demandó saber

No podía confiar en él de ninguna manera. No podían confiar en ninguno de ellos.

El rubio hombre ahogó un suspiro. Aquella era la peor idea de su vida, pero era una idea al fin y al cabo.

—No te quiero para nada... Pero necesito encontrar a tu hermano... El infierno entero lo busca.

 

.

.

.

 

La noticia corrió como pólvora entre el resto de los caballeros de bronce. La conversación entre el juez y el peliverde, aunque corta, le había dejado una sensación de intranquilidad lo suficientemente fuerte como para reunir a los demás sin meditarlo dos veces. Y todos acudieron al llamado.

Se encontraban entonces los tres reunidos en el departamento del menor, en las zonas residenciales de Tokyo. Shun platicaba tan detalladamente como podía los hechos ocurridos, desde el momento en que comenzó a sospechar de lo que pasaba realmente con su hermano, hasta la aparición del Caballero Oscuro.

—Por lo poco que dijo, mi hermano se llevó algo sin permiso... Hades está vuelto loco buscándolo, y no ha podido encontrarlo...

Hyoga, quien se encontraba sentado frente a él, frunció el ceño. Shiryu, apoyado contra la pared más alejada, solo les escuchaba.

—¿Qué pudo haber robado ese pollo del Inframundo? ¿Y en qué momento?

—No lo sé... Pero suena grave. Rhadamantys dijo que acudió a mí porque se había quedado sin ideas... Mi hermano sabe esconderse, pero que sea capaz de burlarlos así... 

—Esto es grave, Shun... Si Hades realmente quiere la cabeza de tu hermano...

El Santo del Dragón cortó su oración antes de que pudiese continuar, acercándose al par. Se colocó delante del menor, y le miró con paciencia.

—Todo estará bien, Shun... Lo que sea que Ikki tenga... Sigue dándonos ventaja. Mientras seamos capaces de hallarlo primero... Devolveremos lo que sea que tomara, y dejaremos este asunto enterrado

Hyoga le miró con sorpresa.

—¿Qué pasará con Saori-san? Si nos vamos así...

—Apenas tenemos contacto con ella, de cualquier manera... Notificarla de esto no hará más que mortificarla... Y no podemos meter a nadie más.

—Pero Shiryu... —intentó decir el peliverde, inquieto

El Dragón sonrió tranquilizador.

 

—Es nuestra familia también... Nosotros te ayudaremos a salvarlo.

 


	2. La reminiscencia de Seiya

**.**

**.**

**.**  
**CAPÍTULO 2.**

**LA REMINISCENCIA DE SEIYA**

 

 

 

 

Cuando su alma había llegado al Inframundo, algo había impedido que partiera finalmente del mundo de los vivos... Hades se negó a darle la paz que la muerte traiga consigo. Nunca sospechó que terminaría enamorándose profundamente de él, como nunca antes lo había estado.

 

Fue su prisionero. Por meses lo mantuvo cautivo, doblegado ante sus deseos, y, sin embargo, sin atreverse a tomarlo por puro instinto. Era tratado como un príncipe, un príncipe sin libertad, pero príncipe al fin y al cabo... Y eso pudo más que la sensación de saberse cautivo. Ni una alma le trataba acorde él pensaba correcto. Nadie parecía mantener hacia él sentimiento de odio o resentimiento. No había nada salvo respeto, al principio.

 

Luego, uno a uno, todos fueron cayendo ante sus encantos. Empezando por el mismísimo Dios de los Muertos.

 

No existía permiso alguno de abandonar el Inframundo, pero, pese a ello, Seiya comenzó a sentirse libre. Fuera de guerras, sin estar atado a ninguna de sus antiguas responsabilidades, Seiya comenzó a experimentar una sensación de paz interior tan fuerte que pronto se encontró a sí mismo agradecido de la situación.

 

No existió ocasión alguna, durante ese primer año en el Infierno, en la cual se sintiese presionado por el Dios para hacer cosas que no deseaba... Ni siquiera en los primeros meses, donde no era más que un simple rehén.

 

En cambio, Hades le entregó la libertad en su mundo, con unas pocas condiciones. No podría andar solo fuera, por mucho que intentara convencerlo. No podría dormir fuera del castillo, salvo que fuese en los Campos Elíseos... Y, finalmente, nunca podría poner un pie fuera del Infierno. Especialmente, no tenía permitido regresar a la tierra.

 

Durante un tiempo, aquella prohibición no causó en él más que descontento. Deseaba ver a sus amigos, a su hermana... A Saori.

 

 

No había en él más que un tierno cariño que por poco llamaba amor... Estar muerto en vida le había dado una visión distinta de sus sentimientos. Y estaba convencido de ello, llegado el momento de su muerte.

 

No estaba enamorado de Ahtena, como por mucho tiempo creyó estarlo.

 

Su corazón era entonces libre desde el momento en que pisó por primera vez el tétrico castillo que, con el tiempo, se convirtió en el único hogar que su corazón se atrevía a reconocer.

 

Cuando estaba triste, Hades permitía a Pandora, con pleno conocimiento suyo, y total secreto para el castaño, mostrar a Seiya los eventos que acontecían en la tierra. Fue cruel, pero necesario. Recordarle que para los demás él no existía más había sido despiadado, sin embargo, para su sorpresa, Seiya lo agradeció.

 

" _Estúpidamente pensaba que no podrían vivir sin mí_..." le había dicho, en la intimidad de la noche que los cubría, mientras caminaban por los jardines 

 

Un solo caballero habían evitado totalmente, y Hades no supo qué le llevó a mostrar aquello. Detuvo el andar del menor, y ante él, una nube  negra espesa fue abriéndose hasta mostrar imágenes nítidas.

 

" _Uno de ellos lo intenta_..." fue su respuesta

 

Le mostró a Ikki de Fénix, y todo el dolor que su muerte le provocó. Luego explicó los motivos, sin importarle si evidenciaba al hombre o no.

 

" _Continua profundamente enamorado de ti.._. —dijo, con fingida tranquilidad— _Si volvieras... Él te amará más que nadie en la tierra"_

 

 

Un año entero había pasado desde que lo encerrara a su lado, y en ese tiempo, un sentimiento que creía muerto había nacido en el corazón del señor del Inframundo. Del amor más puro que sintió nunca, nació aquel momento de debilidad... O la mayor fortaleza que se conoció jamás.

 

_"Si quieres ir con él... No voy a detenerte. A su lado podrás ser feliz, pequeño"_

 

Hades sabía que corría el riesgo de perderlo para siempre. Su alma... Que fue salvada por un Dios... 

 

Nunca volvería a la tierra de los muertos. En cambio, caminaría solo en el mundo, observando a todos perecer, y al tiempo mismo extinguirse.

 

Como cualquier otro Dios.

 

_"Soy feliz a tu lado_ — confesó el menor para su total sorpresa, su mirada se mostró ligeramente triste al decir—  _Solo lamento que él no pueda verlo... Así quizá, sería capaz de amar a otro de nuevo"_

 

Esa fue la primera ocasión en la que hablaron realmente sobre sus sentimientos. Seiya reconociendo el atrevido ofrecimiento del Dios, y éste dándose cuenta del cariño que creía en el muchacho.

 

Su romance nació allí, puro, tierno e inocente. No eran simples juegos, porque ninguno actuaba con el otro por solo divertirse. Eran en cambio serios al respecto. Cambios sutiles pero significativos. Seiya amaba como solo se amaba al primer amor, y Hades le amaba como se ama al último.

 

Joven e inexperto, el pegaso dudaba de su suerte, pero el otro disipaba sus miedos a besos, llenándolo de promesas, llenándolo de sueños.

 

Su trato para con el otro parecía ser de quienes se conocen de décadas, o siglos en el caso de los Dioses, sin embargo, eran apenas meses los que compartieron juntos.

 

El Caballero de Athena no fue forzado nunca, ni el Señor del Inframundo impuso su voluntad.

 

El solo besar a su pequeño pegaso le hacía el hombre más feliz del Inframundo, y sabía que Seiya se sentía igual.

 

La intimidad fue inevitable. Hicieron el amor tan deliciosamente que el Caballero no regresó a su antigua habitación nunca. Eran más que enamorados, y se sentían más encaprichados que simples amantes.

 

Un día cualquiera, Hades colocó un fino cristal alrededor de su cuello. Ni los más caros diamantes de la tierra rivalizaban con la belleza de aquella joya.

 

El menor nunca demandaba ese tipo de detalles, era sencillo y humilde. Su corazón puro derretía al otro sin remedio alguno.

 

—Deberás portarlo a partir de ahora... Así todos sabrán que eres mío...

 

Aunque existía frío en sus palabras, el calor de sus sentimientos había alcanzado su rostro, dibujando una sonrisa en sus labios. Seiya no se mostró ofendido ante las órdenes, pues ni una sola de sus peticiones lo había sido antes.

 

Era siempre su elección.

 

—¿Cómo sabrá el mundo que tú le perteneces a este mortal? —cuestionó él, cuando los brazos del otro lo envolvieron

 

Se encontraban en uno de los salones del Castillo, habían compartido un apetecible desayuno. Numerosos espectros rondaban de aquí para allá, cumpliendo con numerosas obligaciones

 

No había más guerra, pero tenían todo un reino que cuidar. Incluso si eran solo unos pocos los vivos que realmente velaban por el lugar.

 

Hades sonrió de un modo enigmático, ante la curiosa mirada de su joven amante, quien sintió un cosquilleo en el pecho cuando el otro lo soltó.

 

Cualquier sonido bajo que hubiesen ignorado antes se detuvo abruptamente, al mismo tiempo en que todos observaban al Señor del Inframundo hacer a un lado su túnica para colocar una rodilla en el suelo, delante del hombre que amaba.

 

—Hades... —musitó Seiya, incrédulo

 

El gran Dios de los Muertos se encontraba arrodillado delante de él, tomó una de sus manos, sonriendo cuando notó al más joven temblando de los nervios.

 

Besó el dorso de ésta con cariño, luego dijo:

 

—El mundo entero sabrá que te pertenezco, amor mío... Porque pretendo unir mi vida a la tuya, si ese es tu deseo..

 

El chico se sonrojó hasta lo imposible, para total ternura de todos los expectadores. Si bien no era un secreto el tierno amor que sentía el joven por su Señor, nadie nunca se hubiese esperado que le propusiera aquello tan pronto...

 

Tenían toda una vida por delante y, al parecer, el Dios no quería esperar un día más.

 

—Seiya... ¿Te casarías conmigo?

 

El menor recobró la palabra cuando la esperada pregunta fue dejada al aire. Asintió numerosas veces con la cabeza, mientras Hades le miraba con devoción absoluta.

 

—Si no hablas...

 

—¡Sí! Dioses, sí... —respondió entonces el menor, cuando el otro se ponía de pie, lanzándose a sus brazos, y escondiéndose en su pecho

 

Ambos recordarían esa noche con especial cariño, porque aunque no existieron mas que besos fugaces, el amor entre ellos floreció maravillosamente intoxicándolos con los dulces venenos del cariño más sincero que habían tenido nunca.

 

 


	3. Secretos Revelados

**.**

**.**

**.**   
**CAPÍTULO 3.**

**SECRETOS REVELADOS**

 

 

Hades había aceptado el precio de sus acciones sin apenas pestañear en el momento en que su poder alcanzó aquella alma errante en el Inframundo.

 

Lo que pasara con él, era enteramente su responsabilidad. Le estaba entregando la inmortalidad, al fin y al cabo. Si bien no era tan poderoso como un Dios, Seiya no moriría de manera natural. No volvería a cruzar su reino... Porque esa muerte no era para él.

 

Si el día llegaba, solo Zeus tendría el poder para poner fin con su existencia. Hades no sería capaz de hacerlo.

 

El Dios de los Muertos apenas y había contemplado aquel hecho cuando sus sentimientos hacia el menor cambiaron hasta fundirlos en un amor peligroso. Los Dioses habían decidido dejar de lado los placeres mortales décadas atrás... Pero aquel era un caso especial.

 

Hades no solamente planeaba unir su vida a la de un simple mortal, caballero celestial o no... Había robado su alma en el proceso.

 

Si bien el único Dios que podía reclamarle aquello era sí mismo, Hades debió suponer que su hermano no respetaría sus dominios. Apareció en la discreta ceremonia, luciendo tan imponente como solo el Dios al frente del Olimpo podría hacerlo, y declaró la guerra a aquel muchachito que, desde esa noche, pasaba a formar parte de los Dioses. Inclusive un año antes, desde el instante en que su alma abandonaba su naturaleza mundana, por capricho del Dios de los Muertos.

 

—Escucha mis palabras, hermano... Un mortal no puede mandar sobre los muertos... ¡Mucho menos un alma que sacaste de entre ellos!

 

La discusión hizo temblar el Inframundo, y los Cielos enteros, pero ni siquiera todo el poder de Zeus pudo hacer nada en aquel terreno donde, definitivamente, no mandaba él. Hasta ese momento, Seiya no tenía conocimiento alguno del grave pecado que Hades había cometido al salvarlo... Al menos, era un pecado para Zeus, pues él... Al saberlo...

 

—¿Me habrías dejado ir... aquel día? —cuestionó, luego de que el iracundo Dios del Olimpo desapareciera delante de ellos.

 

La privada ceremonia parecía ser dejada de lado ante el mar de preguntas que el menor se iba formulando a cada minuto. Extrañamente, ni una sola vez se cuestionó el amor que el Dios sentía por él... Pero el hecho de conocerlo incluso antes le recordaba la naturaleza de su personalidad. Caprichoso como él solo. Sabía que su amor era sincero, pero, ¿habría sido realmente libre en ese entonces? Seiya no quería dudar de ello, pero necesitaba saberlo.

 

Con un pie en el altar, y más hermoso de lo que Hades le había visto nunca, Seiya le miró con la duda en sus ojos. Pero no había rastro de rencor en ellos.

 

—Te di la libertad de elegir... Pero no quería pensar en cuánto me odiarías su hubieses sabido entonces la verdad...

 

¿Cómo habría sido capaz él de mirarle a los ojos entonces? ¿De confesar la tristeza que tendría que sufrir por esos pocos años de felicidad que le esperaban al lado de su antigua familia? Hades deseaba pasar su eternidad con él llegados a ese punto, amantes o no, no podía pensar en Seiya fuera de la protección de su Infierno. 

 

—¿No me habrías dicho nada al respecto? ¿Que los vería morir a todos?

 

Hades no desvió la mirada, pero en sus ojos se mostró el arrepentimiento. No. No lo habría hecho. Ni una palabra habría escapado de su boca. Observarle ir con el agradecimiento escrito en sus facciones sonaba más reconfortante que ver el odio en sus ojos... Aunque sabía desde el primer momento que la culpa de los años no la borraría ni el fin de su propia existencia.

 

—No habría soportado tu odio, pequeño... Nunca fue mi intención devolverte... Antes quería encerrarte eternamente... Hacerte mío a la fuerza, sin contemplaciones... Solo por verte sucumbir ante mi fuerza... Después no quería dejarte ir... Ni siquiera yo sé en qué momento exacto dejé de odiarte, Seiya. Fuiste la ruina de mis planes, y, sin embargo, no concibo una existencia sin ti a mi lado...

 

Seiya desvió la mirada, las manos del otro buscaron las propias y no fue capaz de apartarse.

 

—No he escondido nada más a tus ojos... Fue un error ocultarte esto... Pero, el resto... Todo es cierto. Te he amado profundamente, Seiya... Sigo haciéndolo incluso en ese momento. Y si me permites... Quiero pasar la eternidad haciéndolo.

 

El menor finalmente volvió el rostro a él, con una expresión de sorpresa, luego suavizó ésta, hasta formar una sonrisa ligera. Le miró intensamente, antes de acercarse a besarlo. Hades correspondió con cariño. El corazón de Seiya brincaba de gusto. Intuía los sentimientos profundos de su amante, pero ni saberlo con tanta certeza en su mente se comparaba a las declaraciones tan firmes que el otro decía. No podía culparlo, incluso si hubiese deseado odiarlo por ello... Si él hubiese partido entonces... Aunque al final estuviera solo... Habría vivido el resto de su existencia añorando esos días al lado del Dios que tomó posesión de su alma.

 

—Aunque podría odiarte por esto... Me encuentro amando esa parte de ti... Tus ojos no pueden mentirme... Y es verdad... Me has amado... Y me amas ahora.

 

—Y lo haré siempre —afirmó, seguro

 

—Nunca más ocultes nada de mí, Hades... O no habrá en el mundo rincón donde puedas esconderte de mi furia... —advirtió, con una expresión tranquila en su rostro

 

La sorpresa adornó el rostro del Dios por apenas segundos, antes de soltar una pequeña risa que formó una hermosa sonrisa en sus labios.

 

—Al final... Continuas siendo un guerrero temible... Capaz de herir a un Dios —recordó, divertido

 

Su amante sonrió igualmente, con todo el amor que sentía por él brillando en sus ojos.

 

—No te atrevas a olvidarlo... 

 

.

.

.

.

 

 

Concebir un hijo a los 17 años, siendo un varón, habría sido impensable para Seiya, de no ser porque ahora vivía en el Inframundo, y se había casado a un Dios.

 

Al principio, el shock le duró horas enteras. Los sanadores del castillo, antiguos todos y reunidos por exigencias del preocupado Dios ante los malestares de su joven consorte, habían tratado de explicar de la mejor manera posible la noticia al castaño, quien no pareció entender nada sino hasta bien entrada la noche.

 

Durante ese día en particular, Hades le obligó —por primera vez en todo ese tiempo— a ir en contra de su voluntad, y le mantuvo en cama el resto del día. Oculto entre elegantes sábanas y finos trajes de seda, Seiya se cuestionó la sanidad mental de los hombres que le atendieran esa misma mañana.

 

Hades entró a la habitación bien entrada la noche, dándole oportunidad de pensar cuanto pudiera de la situación que se venía. Él, por su parte, no cabía en sí de la felicidad, incluso si su expresión no había cambiado demasiado. Sus ojos, en cambio, brillaban intensamente, el futuro creaba la ilusión perfecta delante suyo... Y solo estaba a meses de distancia.

 

Un hijo junto al hombre que amaba. ¡Cuánta dicha no experimentó en ese momento!

 

Seiya volteó al escuchar la puerta cerrarse, Hades entró caminando lentamente hasta la gran cama, donde se sentó delicadamente a un lado suyo, antes de tomar su mano y dejar un beso en el dorso con una expresión de paz y tranquilidad que derritió el corazón del menor.

 

—Amor... ¿Cómo te sientes? —cuestionó con cariño, Seiya no podía evitar sentirse dichoso cada vez que le miraba de esa manera, y le hablaba con ese tono

 

—Estoy... sorprendido... —admitió, con una sonrisa nerviosa en sus labios, luego miró hacia su cuerpo, su vista quedando prendada en su vientre aun plano— ¿Un bebé? ¿Cómo es siquiera posible?

 

—Eres un Dios ahora... —replicó su esposo, y no había mentira alguna en sus palabras

 

Quizá no fuese como él mismo, o alguien que fue ascendido a ello, pero lo era también. En su propia manera.

 

—Nada es imposible ahora—expresó, con sencillez, mientras su mano libre viajaba lentamente hasta posarse sobre su vientre

 

Seiya se sintió extraño, de un modo en que no le resultó incómodo en lo absoluto. Sus propias manos alcanzaron la del otro, bajo de estas, sentía un cosquilleo.

 

—¿Eso es...?

 

—Un hijo de los Dioses posee un cosmos superior a los mortales.. —respondió con tranquilidad su esposo, y la forma en que sus ojos brillaron hicieron algo en el menor

 

Su propia despreocupación le sorprendió.

 

Con una de sus manos, alcanzó la túnica del mayor, y le jaló hasta que su rostro estuvo lo suficientemente cerca como para besarlo con cariño.

 

—No me importa cómo... Lo único que importa es que es nuestro... Y lo cuidaremos mucho. 

 

—Y lo amaremos más —afirmó Hades, regresando en beso

 

.

.

.

.

.

 

El embarazo del consorte había pasado relativamente sin inconvenientes... Salvo por un pequeño incidente, que se repetía una y otra vez.

 

—¡Estoy perfectamente, Hades! ¡No me quedaré acostado de nuevo!

 

Seguido de los gritos del castaño, varios sonidos le seguían, cosas volando hasta chocar para luego hacerse pedazos. El palacio entero se había acostumbrado ya... Tenían 6 meses viviendo la misma situación, semana tras semana.

 

—Amor, por favor... Escuchaste a los sanadores... Debes descansar más... La energía de su cosmos...

 

—Su cosmos nada, cariño. Yo soy perfectamente capaz de tenerlo a raya. ¡Soy su padre!

 

—Seiya... —intentaba calmarlo el pelinegro, sin éxito alguno

 

Se suponía que no debía alterarse demasiado tampoco, y él siempre...

 

—¡Suficiente, Hades! —bramó histérico el joven— Iremos por eso ahora mismo, o te juro que no volverás a verme en este cuarto en un mes...

 

Aquello heló la sangre del Dios de un modo inimaginable. Ni una sola noche habían pasado separados desde su primer encuentro en entre esas cuatro paredes. ¡Ni una sola! Amenazarlo así... ¿Dónde había quedado la dulzura que amaba?

 

Negó ligeramente, resignándose.

 

"Es el embarazo... Sus cambios de humor son fruto de ello" se recordó, con paciencia

 

—De acuerdo... Iremos a la tierra —aceptó, rendido

 

No podía ganarle una a su adorado consorte, por mucho que lo intentase. Especialmente cuando se trataba del bebé. Desde que Seiya se hiciese a la idea, había aflorado en él un lado caprichoso que ningún habitante del Infierno le hubiese creído antes.

 

Pero lejos de haber llegado a colmar con la paciencia de todos, solo aumentó el cariño  y respeto colectivo que el reino entero tenía para con el consorte del Señor del Averno.

 

Hades recordaba claramente en que aquella faceta había despertado...

 

—Cariño... —había murmurado Seiya quedito, mientras se encontraba recostado en el pecho  desnudo de su esposo

 

Se habían entregado a la pasión una vez más, con todo el cuidado posible, para frustración del gestante.

 

—¿Sí, pequeño?—respondió Hades, con tranquilidad, su brazo rodeando el cuerpo del menor con recelo

 

Nadie se atrevía siquiera a interrumpirlos, pero él siempre actúa de esa manera tan posesiva. Estuvieran donde estuviesen...

 

—Yo estaba pensando... Si podríamos...

 

Hades esperó pacientemente, expectante. Su esposo nunca antes había hablado directamente sobre ningún tipo de petición. Nunca pedía nada, en realidad. Hasta esa noche, Hades no recordaba ni un solo capricho de su niño.

 

—¿Podríamos preparar una habitación... para el bebé?—cuestionó en un murmullo tan bajo, que falto poco para que el mayor no pudiese oírlo

 

Le tomó segundos procesar lo dicho, una vez comprendió una estruendosa carcajada abandonó sus labios. Se ganó un tremendo golpe y un fuerte empujón, pero eso no lo detuvo cuando buscó el pequeño cuerpo de nuevo, acunándolo en sus brazos de manera protectora, mientras reía aun pero con más suavidad. El orgullo agrupándose en su pecho se mezcló peligrosamente con la ternura que le provocó su primer deseo. Sin saber que detrás de este, miles se irían manifestando en los próximos tiempos.

 

—Claro que sí, mi amor... Lo haremos mañana mismo...

 

¿En qué momento prometió algo así? Ni bien había salido el sol —o lo poco que había de éste allí, para estar claros— cuando su bello esposo le despertó a besos. No es que le molestara, claro. No necesitaban ni la mitad de descanso que los humanos comunes, pero desaprovechar aquel tiempo en silencio a su lado le parecía un sacrilegio.

 

—Vamos, vamos... El bebé llegará pronto, Hades... Tenemos que prepararnos...

 

Y esa mañana fue solo el comienzo de cinco largos meses de remodelaciones y reparaciones. Ambos eligieron absolutamente todos y cada uno de los elementos de la habitación de su heredero. Ningún otro espectro había osado siquiera poner un pie dentro. Sin palabra alguna, todos sabían lo íntimo de aquel sitio. La prohibición no dicha fue clara para todos. Sin embargo, cada uno de los espectros aportó su granito de arena para aquel bello recinto.

 

Los tres jueces construyeron un hermoso armario de madera antigua, que decoraron al gusto del consorte.

 

Pandora preparó y bordó las más finas prendas para el no nato, desde ropa hasta juegos de cama. Un sin fin de almohadas distintas y distintos accesorios.

 

Cada uno de los sirvientes del castillo entregó a su vez distintos juegos de paños que, según explicaron, serían útiles para el joven amo mientras crecía.

 

Los más arriesgados se atrevieron a viajar a la tierra en búsqueda de artículos diversos. Algunos de ellos peluches, otros pañales y varios biberones. 

 

Seiya quedó tan fascinado que insistió a su esposo hasta el cansancio lo mucho que deseaba visitar esas tiendas él mismo, y con él a su lado.

 

Hades, al principio, se negó rotundamente. Seiya no le insitió por el resto de ese día, para su sorpresa. Desde que estuviese en estado, no pasaba una discusión sin que el pegaso saliera victorioso, por lo tanto, aquella sumisa reacción le descolocó. La dulce victoria le duró apenas una tarde entera, pues al regresar a su habitación, su esposo se negó a besarlo, y se apartó de su lado en el lecho con tal frialdad que Hades no tuvo más opción que prometer que irían juntos a la tierra.

 

—Solo veremos algunas cosas. amor... No podemos pasar mucho tiempo allí, lo entiendes...

 

Tan contento como estaba, Seiya ni se molestó en responder más que con una gran cantidad de "Sí", "Gracias" y varios besos que sacaron una sonrisa en el Dios.

 

Una vez en el mundo mortal, Hades reconoció lo irremediablemente controlado que era por el joven cuando, sin interesarse por su opinión siquiera, le llevó por cada tienda para bebés que se encontraron en su camino.

 

Radamanthys, quien fue llamado para escoltar a la pareja, pronto se vio a si mismo corriendo detrás de ellos, especialmente del joven gestante que se distraía con tremenda facilidad al encontrar tantas cosas distintas. Se sorprendió gratamente ante las expresiones de su señor, quien se notaba cansado, pero indescriptiblemente feliz.

 

Lo notaba sonreír, pese a que el joven pegaso le tiraba del brazo cada dos minutos de un lado a otro sin descanso. Él mismo tuvo que correr igual, cuando lo perdían de vista por apenas segundos.

 

Esa fue la primera de numerosas tardes similares.

 

Seiya, quien hasta esos meses, nunca había aceptado una sola moneda de su esposo —dado que no tenía necesidad estando en el castillo, y no tenía ningún deseo en particular— se encontró a sí mismo exprimiendo hasta el último centavo de cada billete que su esposo cargaba encima. Pronto, Hades se vio en la necesidad de aumentar la cantidad de éstos luego de que, en una nefasta ocasión, se quedara sin efectivo suficiente como para comprar un peluche que su adorado pequeño deseaba para su retoño.

 

Sobra decir que en esa oportunidad, Radamanthys fue enviado a conseguir más efectivo mientras que su señor mantenía contento al pequeño castaño a base de besos despreocupados bajo miradas curiosas y unas pocas despectivas.

 

Esa misma tarde, mientras que Radamanthys venía tras el par cargando un sinfín de bolsas de distintos tamaños y colores, además de un gran peluche de oso blanco, Seiya cayó dormido de manera tan profunda y súbita que, de no ser por los rápidos reflejos de su esposo, habría caído indudablemente contra el suelo en un duro golpe seco.

 

Hades se había preocupado profundamente, y aunque apuraron el paso, aquello no resultó más que en una adorable escena donde el más alto levantó el cuerpo de su embarazado esposo, lo cargó entre sus brazos, y desapareció apenas unos pasos más adelante, seguido inmediatamente por el rubio, quien debió regresar apenas un minuto después, por haber dejado caer el oso de peluche.

 

 

Ésos fueron los momentos felices, antes de la desgraciada noche que los separó.

 

 

 

 


	4. Descontento en el Olimpo

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CAPÍTULO 4**

**DESCONTENTO EN EL OLIMPO**

 

 

 

 

Los Santos de Oro nunca pensaron que llegaría el día en que serían capaces fallar un juramento de la misma manera que el Santo de Sagitario había hecho casi tres décadas atrás. Atreverse siquiera a considerarlo les parecía inconcebible, pero estaban allí; delante de ellos, el escenario más inimaginable, más terrorífico, y, de alguna manera, más devastador que hubiesen imaginado nunca.

 

El niño que Ikki cubría en sus brazos era el mismísimo hijo de Hades. ¿Cómo podrían siquiera procesar la noticia? Las reacciones fueron diversas en el momento en que el Fénix explicó la corta historia que conocía... Incluyendo quién era el otro padre del pequeño Seiya.

 

En su vida nunca creyó volver a arrodillarse ante nadie, pero ahí estaba él, con Seiya tras su cuerpo, arrodillado ante los doce dorados que le observaban atentos, su frente chocando directamente contra el suelo.

 

—Por favor, necesito su ayuda...

.

.

.

 

 

Ikki de Fénix había sobrevivido 4 años en las sombras, no sin cierto esfuerzo, debido a que nadie más que los espectros habían estado particularmente interesados en hallarle.

 

En ese punto de su vida, y la del pequeño Seiya, el joven de cabello azulado no sabía en quién confiar. 

 

Estaban por un lado su hermano y sus amigos, camaradas de guerra, y familia sin remedio... Luego los dorados, hombres poderosos capaz de hacer temblar los suelos. Juntos, igualaban las fuerzas de los Dioses más inexpertos, de acuerdo a la opinión popular... Finalmente estaban aquellos fantasmas del pasado. Espectros del Señor del Infierno que recorrían el mundo día y noche en su búsqueda.

 

¿Quién era amigo? ¿Quién era enemigo? Ikki no podía darse el lujo de tontear al respecto... En sus brazos, el hijo del hombre que amaba dependía de él. Y, como si eso no fuese suficiente, Seiya confesó que su otro padre no era otro más que el mismísimo Hades.

 

No le nombró antes, ni después. Apenas habían conseguido cruzar palabra luego del laborioso proceso de parto. Hoy día Ikki continuaba preguntándose cómo fue que se atrevió a realizar semejante procedimiento dado que apenas y sabía suturar heridas pequeñas, poco profundas... ¿En qué pensaba en ese instante? Lo sabía, aunque se negara.

 

La vida de Seiya estaba en peligro, y el bebé que afirmaba se encontraba dentro estaba en las mismas circunstancias.

 

Con solo unos analgésicos, y rogando que su actuar trajera más bien que daños, Ikki realizó un acto que marcaría su vida para siempre. Sin anestesia alguna, y usando un cuchillo de cocina que tenía apenas días de nuevo, el fénix realizó un corte transversal en el gran vientre del pegaso. Los gritos de dolor se le grabarían con fuego en la mente. Haciendo uso de lo poco y nada que sabía, Ikki extrajo al bebé que, a primer momento, no lloraba. El pánico cundió su rostro, y los gritos del castaño le regresaron al momento.

 

Así, malherido, con su bebé ensangrentado, y la mente hecha un lío, Seiya fue quien se dedicó a guiarlo hasta el último de los pasos. Lloraba y se retorcía, nada le había preparado para aquel momento.

 

Cuando todo terminó, solo hasta que sus castaños orbes pudieron observar el cuerpo diminuto del fruto de su vientre, Seiya se permitió perder el conocimiento.

 

Sin importarle cuánto continuaba sangrando, o los gritos desesperados del Fénix por traerlo de regreso.

 

Pasaron largas horas mientras que Ikki cuidaba celosamente al recién nacido antes de que el padre gestante volviera en sí. Cuando lo hizo, un rastro de dolor cruzó su rostro, Ikki observó maravillado como el solo sonido del inicio de un llanto borró todo rastro de aquello, dando paso a una enorme sonrisa que creyó nunca más sería capaz de mirar.

 

—Ikki... —llamó, con los ojos cristalizados, alzando sus brazos para alcanzar a su hermoso bebé

 

El fénix dudó, pero a regañadientes lo colocó entre sus brazos. Continuaba herido, y estaba seguro de que ese había sido un pésimo trabajo. Bajo las sábanas ahora limpias de la cama de su habitación —gracias a los Dioses, lejos del ensangrentado sillón de su pequeño recibidor— el Caballero de Bronce no consiguió admirar ni de lejos el pequeño brillo que poco a poco iba reparando los daños de su corte, muy lentamente.

 

—Es idéntico a su padre... —comentó Seiya, y en su voz hubo tal amor que Ikki deseó poder exigir un nombre

 

Una explicación. Un comentario. Cualquier cosa bastaba...

 

Pero la paz en su semblante era tal que no pudo pronunciar palabra alguna. Él mismo reconocía las facciones en aquel ser... Solo un hombre había visto antes con aquellas características.

 

—¿Por qué estás aquí, Seiya?—cuestionó luego de un silencio que le pareció eterno

 

Cuando abrió su puerta, Seiya solo gritaba que necesitaba ayuda, que su hijo moría sin que pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo, y que debían hacerlo rápido.

 

El antiguo Caballero de Pegaso no despegó su mirada del pequeño bebé, que se sentía gustoso en los brazos del castaño.

 

—Estoy huyendo... —confesó

 

Reconocía que para Ikki, eso no era suficiente, por lo que continuó.

 

—Hay Dioses persiguiéndonos, Ikki... Quieren matarlo... Y yo no puedo permitirlo. Él es mi hijo.

 

Al fénix no le quedaba duda de aquello. Suspiró pesadamente, listo para atacar con una larga ola de preguntas, pero el cansancio en el menor era evidente. Con cuidado, pero seguro, fue sacando al pequeño de sus brazos.

 

—¡Ikki!—se quejó, cuando reconoció sus intenciones, al moverse su expresión de dolor volvió

 

—Descansa un rato... Yo cuidaré de él.

 

Aunque Seiya intuía el peligro en el que estaban, decidió callar entonces, y reponer fuerzas. Si las cosas salían mal, debía ganar tanto tiempo como pudiera... 

 

Solamente así Ikki podría escapar con él.

 

.

.

.

.

 

Cuando la noticia del embarazo del consorte del Inframundo llegó hasta el Olimpo, faltaron manos para detener al Dios de los Dioses. Sus advertencias poco o ningún efecto habían causado en su hermano quien, en clara ofensa hacia él, decidió desposar al muchachito ese, quien ahora compartía la divinidad de los Olímpicos, para su total malestar.

 

Zeus había sido discreto, hasta lo que fue posible. Era bien sabido que bajó hasta el mismísimo castillo de Hades para evitar la unión de éste con el alma mortal, sin éxito. Sin embargo, nadie había conseguido sacar siquiera un nombre de sus labios.

 

Todo lo que sabían los Dioses es que Hades, contra todo pronóstico, se había unido a un puro joven que apenas cumpliría la mayoría de edad.

 

Los momentos de paz en el cielo fueron pocos, debido a que la alegría del submundo incordiaba al Señor de los Cielos. En su mente, Hades, Dios de los Muertos, no tenía ningún mérito en su haber como para presumir de aquella manera su reciente felicidad. La soñaba efímera, como cualquier capricho mortal... Pero la condición del joven Pegaso era única.

 

Rescatado de la muerte, solo un Dios del calibre de su dueño podría regresarlo a la no existencia.

 

Y Hades mismo nunca mataría a aquel chico.

 

Enfadado como nunca, y envidiando la posible felicidad eterna de su hermano, Zeus no dudó en espiar sus visitas a la tierra. Comenzó por los espectros, curioso de la aumentada actividad de éstos fuera del Infierno... Y pronto supo de su hermano, acompañado de su consorte, quien, para su total desagrado, estaba en estado.

 

Fue más de lo que el Olímpico consiguió callarse. Demandó apoyo del resto de los Dioses, los cuales, en su mayoría, negaron rotundamente iniciar nuevos conflictos con el gran Dios de los Muertos.

 

Eran solo tres grandes, finalmente... Hades, Poseidón y Zeus eran lo suficientemente poderosos por sí solos. Unir a todo el Olimpo contra solo uno de ellos, era un riesgo por donde fuese visto.

 

Al saberse solo con su deseo de sangre, el Padre de los Dioses no dudó en usar cuanto estuvo en su poder para obtener información.

 

Así se enteró de las fallas en las constantes visitas que Hades realizaba en la tierra... Y en lo descuidado y confiado que se volvía a cada vez que llegaba.

 

Zeus solo necesitó un poco de paciencia, y hacer solo acto de presencia para convertir sus sueños en realidad.

 

Un descuido. Uno solo... Y lastimó a su hermano más de lo que lo había herido tantos siglos atrás.

.

.

.

.

.

 

 

Seiya no tenía muchas distracciones en el Inframundo, y, las pocas que existían, habían disminuido considerablemente desde que los sanadores advirtieron a su Señor lo delicado de su estado. Pese a que no era un alto riesgo propiamente dicho, los sanadores no querían correr riesgos cuando se trataba de la salud del consorte. Seiya tuvo que exigir respuestas a solas para comprenderlos, y su respuesta le hizo sonreír, aunque rabiar al mismo tiempo.

 

_"Si algo le pasara a usted, o al bebé en su vientre, seríamos nosotros los muertos_ " dijeron, y no había duda en sus palabras.

 

Aquello le pareció primero tierno, ambos hombres se preocupaban por su salud en verdad... Tanto como por sus cuellos. Aun cuando conocía el temperamental carácter del otro ante los errores, Seiya no pudo evitar decepcionarse un poco. ¿Le temían lo suficiente a Hades como para sacrificar SU tiempo libre? ¿Qué debía hacer él para ser igual de respetado?

 

Quizá si conseguía probar que él asustaba al mismísimo Hades, conseguiría su temor. Aquello resultó ser la mejor idea para sobrellevar su embarazo... Y su más placentera distracción.

 

.

.

.

.

 

Convencer a Hades de ir al cine no había sido tan complicado como él esperaba. El verdadero inconveniente resultaba en alcanzar las salas en los horarios establecidos cada vez que salían juntos a la tierra. A Seiya se le pasaban las horas pululando por su antiguo hogar, causando así que ni una ocasión alcanzaran la función de la película que quería ver en esa oportunidad.

 

Un día, mientras caminaban por las calles de Tokyo, Seiya miró un largo rato la cartelera y los próximos estrenos. A su lado, su esposo terminaba de comer el helado que, minutos antes, su amante exigiera. El sabor le desagradó de sobremanera, y él no estaba muy interesado en desperdiciar aquellos 20 minutos de fila de su infinita existencia. El castaño estuvo a nada de memorizar los títulos completos mientras pensaba en sus próximos pasos. Hades nunca le sacaba dos veces en una misma semana, y si lo hacía, era un día detrás de otro. Usualmente, nunca salían los mismos días de la semana. En aquella ocasión, ya sabía de antemano que saldrían el próximo fin de semana, por tanto, la ocasión posterior a esa saldrían entre semana, lo cual limitaba un poco sus opciones.

 

Hades sencillamente le observaba, por su expresión, casi podía adivinar el rumbo de sus pensamientos. Su esposo era verdaderamente un libro abierto. Su rostro siempre delataba más de lo que estaba dispuesto a admitir. En cuanto se giró hacia él, Hades ya había sacado la cartera, haciendo a su vez sonreír al más joven.

 

—Sabía que había una buena razón por la cual me casé contigo —dijo, risueño,  tomó su brazo con emoción, mientras se encaminaban hasta la fila del cine, en el trayecto, Hades tiró los restos del helado

 

Solo los Dioses podían tener la paciencia que exhibía en ese momento.

 

—¿Cuál será? —cuestionó, no sin cierta nota de fastidio

 

Su joven amante agradeció que estuviese allí incluso cuando no quería realmente. La fila parecía no avanzar... Y había demasiada gente aun delante de ellos. ¿Era realmente necesario aquello? Pensaba en apuesto Dios, hasta que una diminuta sonrisa cruzó sus labios

 

—Quiero ver Superman —informó Seiya, seguro, antes de sonreírle tan ampliamente que parecía iluminar la estancia entera.

 

Sí, era malditamente necesario. Las sonrisas de su esposo valían eso y más.

 

.

.

.

 


	5. Una noche tenebrosa

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CAPÍTULO 5**

**UNA NOCHE TENEBROSA**

 

 

 

Apolo resultaba, como casi todos los Dioses, siempre interesado en sus propios beneficios. Pocas veces decidía inmiscuirse en asuntos ajenos voluntariamente, y rara vez lo hacía sin ganancia en su haber.

 

Pero incluso los Dioses pueden ser presos de las circunstancias.

 

Artemisa y él habían oído las noticias del nacimiento del primogénito de Hades, y, aunque lo negaban, la curiosidad y la emoción les motivó a realizar una curiosa creación.

 

Apolo, por su parte, consciente de la persistente oscuridad del Infierno, creó un hermoso móvil de oro, con incrustraciones de piedras preciosas —todas en tonalidades amarillas, naranjas y rojas— e invirtió su energía en él a tal grado de que iluminaría siempre los momentos más oscuros sobre la cuna del pequeño Dios.

 

Artemisa, por su lado, a sabiendas de que no podía ofrecer más oscuridad nocturna al reino de las sombras, concentró la preciosa luz de la luna en una hermosa sonaja de oro blanco con destellos azules y plateados, propios de zafiros y diamantes. El delicado sonido que producía, debido a su gracia, sería capaz de tranquilizar hasta los corazones más encogidos. 

 

Así, ambos hermanos, con aquellos presentes, decidieron aparecerse en el Inframundo sin ningún aviso. Hades no era conocido por disfrutar las visitas, pero con ellos nunca se había mostrado arisco.

 

Lo que los Dioses desconocían, era el cambio de planes que su inesperada aparición provocó.

 

—Por favor... Lo reservamos hace dos semanas... Por favor... —repetía Seiya, cual pequeño infante, ante las negativas de su esposo

 

Hades frunció ligeramente el ceño. Odiaba negarse ante sus pedidos, por muy pequeños o grandes que fueran. Adoraba consentirlo.

 

—Pequeño... No puedo simplemente no recibirlos... Minos lo ha dicho, incluso traen presentes para nuestro pequeño... —comentó posando su mano en el vientre de casi 9 meses de su adorado consorte

 

—Él no necesita más regalos... Quiere ir por un helado antes de ir al cine. ¿Es mucho pedir?

 

El Dios del Inframundo suspiró.

 

—Eres mi adoración, y sabes lo mucho que me duele negarme a tus demandas... —informó

 

—Entonces no lo hagas... —pidió suavemente Seiya, con una expresión un tanto intranquila en el rostro

 

Hades, al reconocer su malestar, dijo:

 

—Tengo una solución, pero podría disgustarte...

 

—Si podemos obtener helado fresco, dudo que puedas hacerme enojar... —bromeó el castaño, pero esperaba oír que finalmente accedía

 

No esperó la respuesta.

 

—Lleva a Minos y Radamanthys en mi lugar... Podrás pasear tranquilamente, mientras atiendo a las visitas en nuestro hogar.

 

—Pero Hades... —quiso rechazar el menor, sus ojos brillaron de un modo en que el Dios no logró descifrar

 

—Es mi última palabra, Seiya... Irás con ellos, o te quedarás aquí, conmigo...

 

El pequeño castaño solo frunció el ceño antes de darse media vuelta y dirigirse a su habitación. Hades, tras él, no intentó detenerlo. Sabía lo temperamental que podía ponerse en momentos como ese, y no quería discutir más tiempo.

 

Él era un hombre elegante por naturaleza, y a veces su propio sentido de la educación de daba malos resultados... Como esa tarde particular.

 

Recibió a sus invitados en una de las amplias salas del castillo, mientras escuchaba como dos de sus jueces preparaban todo para partir junto a su esposo.

 

La intranquilidad en la expresión de su amado le hizo llamar al tercer guardián.

 

—Quiero que vayas con ellos, Aiakos... No lo pierdas de vista —ordenó fríamente al juez, éste asintió.

 

Hades no tenía esperanza alguna de ver al menor sino hasta que regresase, pero fue pura sorpresa su mirada cuando Seiya ingresó al salón, perfectamente arreglado, listo para salir, y saludó cortesmente a los hermanos.

 

—Muchas gracias por visitarnos... Y lamento no estar aquí con ustedes —dijo sincero, pero lo último lo mencionó mirando de reojo a su esposo

 

Hades suspiró visiblemente, se puso de pie, y olvidó toda la etiqueta que dominaba para seguidamente acercarse a su tierno esposo, abrazarlo con cariño, y dejar un beso en sus labios.

 

Seiya correspondió con el corazón encogido. Por primera vez, el beso le resultó amargo. Y le daba miedo darse cuenta de que poco o nada tenían que ver él o su amor...

 

—No regreses muy tarde, por favor... —murmuró Hades, en su oído, el menor asintió

 

Estuvo a punto de separarse, cuando una mano en su vientre le hizo quedarse quieto.

 

—Está emocionado... —comentó, con una sonrisa el más alto

 

Tras ellos, los hermanos miraban la escena con atención.

 

—Desearía que vinieras también... 

 

Hades no respondió. Lo besó una última vez en los labios, luego en la frente. Seguido a ésto, observó al fiel Radamanthys, quien esperaba solemnemente al castaño.

 

El Dios del Infierno casi sonríe ante la imagen.

 

El más huraño de sus leales jueces...

 

—Si algo les pasa, tu cabeza caerá primero... —dijo con calma, la frialdad de su voz heló la sala entera

 

Seiya sintió terror por apenas un instante, mientras Artemisa y Apolo permanecían impasibles. Nunca creyeron llegar a ver tal actuar en aquel Dios... Pero los milenios que quedaban traerían un sinfín de historias interesantes.

 

Nada estaba escrito.

 

Radamanthys hizo una reverencia a forma de despedida, mientras Seiya se despedía de una manera más informal. Se notaba más feliz que antes... Cualquier beso de su amante lograba relajarle.

 

—Regresaremos sanos y salvos, lo prometo —dijo, sonriente, antes de alejarse, fue escoltado inmediatamente por los tres jueces.

 

Hades les miró partir con una sensación de angustia en el pecho, pero lo ignoró.

 

Sentía algo similar cada vez que pasaban tiempo separados, que eran pocas veces, y en menor o mayor cantidad en cada ocasión.

 

—Es un joven adorable —observó Artemisa, tranquila, a su lado, su hermano sonrió

 

—Nunca habría pensando que era su alma la que salvaste...

 

No hubo malicia en su voz, sino verdadera sorpresa. Apolo no quería guerra con nadie, y eso Hades lo sabía bien.

 

—Si algo le pasara... Yo moriría seguro —dijo, mirando aun el sitio por donde el castaño desapareció

 

La intranquilidad seguía bailando en su pecho, y parecía que ni todo el vino del Inframundo podría cambiar ese sentir.

 

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 

 

El joven consorte del Inframundo se encontraba malditamente feliz en ese momento. El preciado helado por el cual tanto había peleado, comenzaba a derretirse entre sus manos. Pero no le interesaba. Su mirada estaba puesta en la gran pantalla, mientras su corazón latía desbocado ante las preciosas imágenes.

 

Nunca había pensado en lo mucho que disfrutaba el cine, hasta ese preciso momento.

 

Sin embargo, tan feliz como se sintió en segundos, así de rápido se volvió todo amargo.

 

La pantalla del cine comenzó a quemarse, y una fuerte tormenta resonó a las afueras de la sala. Deprimido, Seiya, guiado por Radamanthys —quien fue el elegido para acompañarlo dentro de la sala— abandonaron el sitio para luego ser alcanzados por los otros dos, quienes miraba con desconfianza el repentino cambio climático.

 

Era pronto para hacer suposiciones, pero los jueces no pudieron evitar sentir que algo sencillamente no estaba siendo correcto. Tanto Seiya como Radamanthys conocían a la perfección la plaza por donde caminaban, así que fue relativamente sencillo moverse entre la gran cantidad de gente que, ante la tormenta, decidía regresar a casa. Diversos establecimientos comenzaron a cerrar sus puertas, y, entre el caos, dos de los tres jueces desaparecieron entre la multitud.

 

Eso le dio mala espina.

 

Para ese momento, Seiya comenzaba a recuperarse del repentino sentimiento de tristeza que le había atacado. Ver su ilusión quemarse delante suyo fue deprimente, y fue mucho peor cuando escuchó mejor los truenos fuera del edificio. Terrorífico era decir poco. Instintivamente, llevó una mano a su vientre, luego sintió como una gran capucha era colocada sobre su cuerpo. A su lado, el rubio le protegió de la intensa lluvia.

 

—Debemos regresar inmediatamente —dijo, y Seiya no podía estar más de acuerdo

 

Ese había sido el plan... Pero la caída de un trueno justo delante de ellos arruinó cualquier movimiento. Seiya no reconoció el cosmos inmediatamente, pero Rhadamantys lo hizo al segundo. Empujó a Seiya, y le ordenó regresar sus pasos.

 

—Búscalos, y váyanse... —casi rugió, y el menor no se peleó en lo absoluto.

 

Comenzó a correr dentro de la plaza, sin poder encontrar más que caos de un lado a otro. No había señal alguna de los jueces, y el frío comenzaba a calar en sus huesos. Estaba solo, totalmente desprotegido... Y ese hombre que Radamanthys había decidido enfrentar solo con tal de defenderlo...

 

_"Zeus"_ pensó, sin poder creerlo.

 

Enormes rayos y truenos iluminaron el cielo, sonidos aplastantes ensordecieron sus oídos. Luego pudo distinguir el alarido de dolor de su fiel acompañante. Solo entonces sintió miedo... No lo pensó dos veces. Era incapaz de pelear en esas condiciones... Y más importante, su hijo estaría en riesgo mortal de hacer algo tan estúpido como enfrentarle, no tenía más apoyo allí... 

 

Observó a su alrededor, reconoció un edificio a unas cuantas calles.

 

" _Ikki_ " se dijo, recordando las imágenes que Hades le hubiese mostrado unos cuantos meses atrás _"Eso es... ¡Ikki!"_ pensó, y comenzó a correr a esa dirección lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitían, con cuidado de no lastimarse, pensando en lo delicado de su estado.

 

El caos era suficiente para atraer a policías y bomberos, los fuertes cosmos debían llamar a otros caballeros, pero Seiya solo podía rezar que Ikki ignorase el llamado... En cambio, permitió a su propio cosmos gritarle. Esperaba que Zeus estuviese lo suficientemente entretenido con el rubio como para no detectarlo. El castaño ni siquiera notó lo rápido que habían sido sus pasos, ni lo apresurado de su corazón en el momento en que entró al edificio. El cosmos de Ikki estaba allí, lo que representaba un alivio... Y respondía al suyo, alarmado.

 

Sintió el cosmos de sus jueces, e inmediatamente escondió el suyo. Terribles leyendas sabía sobre el Dios de Dioses. ¿Y si era algo real? ¿Y si podía verdaderamente imitar cosmos distintos al propio? ¿Cómo sabría quién era quién entonces? Seiya no tenía modo de saberlo. Se quedaba sin opciones, y fuertes dolores comenzaban a recorrerle. Pánico, eso había desatado lo que deseaba evitar...

 

Tocó la puerta con desespero. 

 

La puerta se abrió con violencia, y, por primera vez en dos años, Seiya se vio reflejado a sí mismo en unos ojos que no eran los de su esposo, estos eran de un azul profundo, y había verdadera confusión en su rostro.

 

—¿Seiya?—cuestionó, sin creerlo

 

El nombrado entró inmediatamente, e insistivamente buscó refugiarse en los brazos del otro. No eran los brazos del hombre que amaba, pero siempre había logrado hacerle sentir a salvo... Y ese momento no fue la excepción.

 

—Por favor, Ikki... Ayúdame —suplicó, el dolor evidenciándose en su rostro preocupó al Santo de Fénix— Mi bebé... Por favor... Se muere... —dijo, desesperado

 

Solo hasta que Seiya corrió la gran gabardina que le cubría Ikki pudo observar su enorme vientre. Un sinfín de emociones atravesaron su rostro, antes de culminar en el miedo puro. Seiya tembló cuando lo apartó, inmediatamente lo tenía entre sus brazos, llevándolo hasta el sofá.

 

—Quédate quieto —ordenó, y Seiya no pensaba moverse

 

Dolía demasiado como para hacerlo. 

 

Nunca podría agradecerle a su amigo lo suficiente por haberlo ayudado en ese momento, porque, con temor, reconoció el cosmos de su hijo apagándose. Si Ikki no hubiese estado allí para ayudarle a sacarlo, el motivo de su vida habría muerto esa misma noche.

 

Los alaridos de dolor del Caballero de Pegaso resonaron por todo el condominio, pero nadie se atrevió a mover ni un dedo por ello. Fuera, a unos cuantos kilómetros, una batalla continuaba derrumbando casas y edificios enteros.

 

.

.

.

.

 

 

Hades no necesitó cuestionarselo dos veces. La implacable explosión de cosmos alcanzó el Inframundo y pronto se vio a sí mismo observando con recelo a sus invitados, quienes aunque impasibles, mantenían la misma duda en sus ojos.

 

Todo ocurría con tal velocidad que lo siguiente que el Señor supo fue que Minos regresaba a su presencia con el cuerpo herido y la culpa escrita en sus serias facciones.

 

Quizá el mismo parecía desesperado por respuestas, porque el juez se saltó todas las formalidades al decir directamente.

 

—Su esposo se ha ocultado... Perdimos su rastro mientras Rhadamantys enfrentaba a Zeus... 

 

Si bien sería cierto que tras los desastrosos eventos Hades mantendría el deseo de colocar sus cabezas a las puertas del Infierno, había verdad al decir que nunca podría terminar de agradecer el accionar de sus jueces quienes, pese a saber sus obligaciones, protegían a su consorte como uno más de los suyos por el tremendo cariño que guardaban para éste.

 

Para el pelinegro no fue sorpresa enterarse que su hermano desapareciera al ocultarse Seiya. Sus intenciones eran claras. Su objetivo era por demás obvio... Iba por la cabeza de su consorte.

 

Sin embargo, eso no detuvo a sus Caballeros más leales. Hermosos seres que rivalizaban con la divinidad de los Ángeles. Zeus poseía guerreros tan fuertes como los suyos, que eran incluso más sanguinarios que los espectros.

 

—Regresa inmediatamente. Encuéntrenlo... Si una sola gota de su sangre se derrama... Si algo llega a pasarle... Que no exista duda alguna que los haré responsables.

 

Minos no pareció sorprendido por la amenaza, y no necesitó oír dos veces. Con apenas un casi imperceptible _"Sí señor"_ desapareció delante de los tres Dioses.

 

Apolo y Artemisa eran conscientes del peligro en el que se encontraban estando delante suyo durante tremenda crisis, sin embargo, la rubia había decidido dejar las cosas claras antes de que los malos entendidos ensombrecieran los siglos de buenos tratos e innegable cariño.

 

—No tenía sospecha alguna de los deseos de Zeus... Sus actuar no representa al Olimpo... Las coincidencias nos trajeron aquí este día en especial...

 

Ante las serias palabras de la Diosa, Hades asintió de un modo casi frívolo. No estaba allí realmente. 

 

Los abandonaría allí, claramente. Habría sido asi de no ser por la intervención del Dios del Sol, quien colocó una mano eb su hombro, y en voz serena pronunció. 

 

—Tu presencia allí desatará una guerra Santa... Si los él quiere acabar con tu esposo, ¿qué lo contendrá de ir a por tu cabeza? No piensas claramente... La desventaja es evidente.

 

Hades no pudo negarlo, pese a que las rudas contestaciones luchaban por salir de sus labios. Era todo cierto. Y que fuese incapaz de ocultar la ira en sua facciones, era toda la respuesta que Apolo necesitaba.

 

—Pegaso fue inteligente. Siempre ha sido un hombre formidable... Sobrevivirá. 

 

El mayor no tenía duda de ello, pero el miedo continuaba instalado en su pecho.

 

—No le des más ventajas... Los Olímpicos no dudarán en unirse a su causa si traes más desgracia. 

 

—¿Traicionarían mi confianza si yo fuera tras mi esposo? ¿Es eso lo que intentas decir?

 

Artemisa fue quien respondió. 

 

—No te detendremos más si quieres partir, pero debes ser consciente de los hechos. Te enfrentas al Dios de Dioses... Aliados faltaran en tu haber, y poder será lo que sobre... Pero tu bien sabes que el poder mismo no gana la guerra... Y no existe ser tan rastrero como él, cuando se enfrenta a otro Dios.

 

Hades reconoció la verdad en sus palabras. Su imparcial juicio había desaparecido antes, y poco a poco regresaba a su propia realidad. Si fuese un hombre cualquiera, pelear contra el Dios sería su muerte... Pero al menos sabría que hizo cuanto podía por quien amaba. En cambio él era incapaz de moverse. Ir en contra de Zeus en la tierra sería declararle la guerra, y, aunque todos los Dioses sabían quién poseía realmente la fuerza, Zeus tendría la victoria al final.

 

Sus actos pasados para con la Tierra le ataban a sus dominios. Reclamar un alma en su contraataque provocaría la furia del resto de los Olímpicos, y, en tales circunstancias, Hades no podría proteger a su esposo. La Guerra Santa no se compararía a la destrucción que el mundo sufriría si los Cielos luchaban contra el Infierno.

 

 

 

 


	6. Remordimientos en el Infierno

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CAPÍTULO 6**

**REMORDIMIENTOS EN EL INFIERNO**

 

 

 

 

Hades se mantenía con una expresión por demás indescifrable, pero sus ojos gritaban el dolor y la preocupación que le recorría de pies a cabeza. Su esposo estaba en peligro. Su hijo estaba en peligro. La familia que nunca esperó tener, y que ahora mismo parecía escaparse entre sus dedos...

 

—Deténgame cueste lo que cueste... —musitó en un susurro tan bajo y lastimero que ambos Dioses temieron delirar

 

Artemisa fue quien mantuvo la calma, Apolo dudó. ¿Ellos dos eran suficientes para retenerlo? No quería averiguarlo. Su hermana, por otro lado, le dedicó apenas una mirada

 

—Deténgame... O Zeus morirá esta misma noche, y todos los que estén con él...

 

El vibrante cosmos del Infierno chocó entonces contra los celestiales Dioses del Cielo, en un evento que esperaban no volviera a repetirse jamás.

 

.

.

.

.

.

 

 

Antes de esa noche de Agosto, Hades nunca antes había sido convencido de que existiese la culpa por omisión. Consideraba tal sensación una blasfemia mortal tal repugnante que cada ser que entraba en su mundo sufría un poco más solo para placer personal del Dios. No podía culparse realmente, nunca antes había experimentado momento similar en sus años, y nunca habría esperado pasar por situación similar.

 

Zeus había calculado perfectamente sus movimientos. Como se esperaba del gran Dios del Olimpio su actuar fue certero. Su sola presencia implicaba la seriedad de sus planes, y la escolta celestial que le acompañaba hablaba sobre las derrotas que no estaba dispuesto a aceptar. Sus Caballeros, seres que alcanzaban una divinidad casi tan pura como los Ángeles, eran incluso más sanguinarios que los propios Espectros del Infierno. Un ejército digno del Dios que proclamaba ser amo de todo.

 

Solo él había sido capaz de atacar a sus protegidos sin levantar sospecha alguna para los demás Dioses. Ni la propia Athena, protectora de la tierra, fue capaz de sentir las inmensas oleadas de energía que fluctuaban por los aires ante sus ataques. Solo unos pocos caballeros próximos al gran evento podrían saberlo. E incluso esto era por la voluntad del mismo Zeus.

 

No solo deseaba la cabeza del Pegaso, deseaba también que supiera lo cerca que estaba de matarlo.

 

Sin embargo no contó con lo escurridizo que resultaría el mundano ser. Su retirada fue inmintente, ante la ausencia del menor. Se entretuvo, sin embargo, destruyendo los aires de grandeza de los Caballeros más podersos que su hermano podía ofrecerle. Desconocía totalmente el aprecio que éstos tendrían por el Consorte, y no sospechó que, tras vencerlos, ellos mismos continuarían buscando al gestante hombre para protegerlo de sus guardias, quienes con apenas una mirada recibieron órdenes.

 

_"Capturar a Seiya de Pegaso"_

 

Y mientras todo ocurría a una velocidad indescriptible, Hades continuaba inconsciente de estos hechos. Para cuando la noticia llegó a él, la fuerza de dos Dioses parecía poca para frenarlo.

 

Maltrechos como estaban, envueltos en un peligro que iba más allá de sus capacidades, con el orgullo pisoteado, Radamanthys ordenó advertir a su Señor de la situación de aquel momento, siendo Minos el primero en seguir sus órdenes. Segundos después, un estallido de energía brilló por todos los cielos.

 

Un cosmos tan poderoso como el Señor del Inframundo.

 

El heredero había llegado a ese mundo.

 

Aquello otorgó ventaja a los tres Caballeros Oscuros, quienes reconocieron la energía como parte de su gente de manera inmediata. Los guardianes celestiales parecían ciegos ante tal cosmos que, con apenas un segundo visto, otorgó una ubicación precisa al rubio guardián.

 

Pegaso había buscado ayuda de sus antiguos compañeros, y, gracias a todos los infiernos, Ikki de Fénix había honrado el llamado.

 

Acabar con la horda de Caballeros Olímpicos que iban tras ellos demoró más tiempo del que desearían admitir. Las heridas de la batalla anterior eran serias, pero su deseo de proteger al Pegaso era mayor que cualquier pesar que sintieran. Salvar al Consorte y al hijo de Hades era la prioridad.

 

Fueron superados en número, y, siendo cazadores experimentados, los celestiales seres pronto supieron también a dónde debían dirigirse. Fuertes explosiones incendiaron el edificio, y el primer juez se obligó a sí mismo a luchar aun con más fuerza para alcanzar a su señor.

 

Minos regresó en apenas segundos, informando las órdenes de Hades mientras Radamanthys declaraba que debían darse prisa si deseaban salvar  los tesoros del infierno.

 

Para cuando consiguieron llegar hasta él, los Caballeros de Zeus estaban allí también. La batalla estaba lejos de terminar. Seiya reunía la poca energía que quedaba en él para protegerse. El cosmos del heredero había desaparecido, y aunque el trío de hombres deseaba explicaciones, no tenían tiempo que perder. Los jueces ni siquiera pestañearon cuando sus elegantes sombras rodearon al joven señor, ni sospecharon de que, a la distancia, alguien observaba con miedo aquel hecho. Perder la vida protegiendo a Seiya de Pegaso habría sido impensable dos veranos atrás, pero en ese instante era el mayor honor que hubiesen podido tener. A lo lejos, Ikki retomaba su carrera, pensando que su amado moriría a manos de aquellos que habían derrotado antes y que, ahora mismo, iban directamente por el pequeño en sus brazos... Si Seiya no hubiese suplicado por ese niño, seguramente habría regresado sus pasos. Proteger lo más amado del hombre que amaba. Esa fue su decisión.

 

Con el pasar de los años, los tres hombres continuaban cuestionándose cada cierto tiempo cómo es que habían sido capaces de sobrevivir a aquella batalla, luego de que su protegido cayera, siendo entonces cuidado en brazos de los celosos guerreros.  ¿Habían acaso los ángeles despreciado sus habilidades? ¿Habían sido realmente más fuertes que los Caballeros de Zeus? O quizá... ¿Había hecho realmente la diferencia pelear por proteger a un ser que amaban? Se negaban a reconocerlo... El hecho de que finalmente comprendían cómo los Caballeros de Bronce alcanzaban tal fuerza...

 

Pero ni siquiera con todo el cosmos que alcanzaron fue suficiente para rescatarlos a ambos... Seiya había usado su última carta para proteger a su hijo. Sin poder contar con su esposo, o sus Caballeros, él había hecho una decisión.

 

El cosmos de Zeus continuaba rondándolo a través de sus guardianes —él desconocía que el Dios de Dioses había abandonado la batalla mucho antes—, y eso lo orilló a tomar medidas desesperadas. Estaba seguro de que moriría aquel día a manos de Zeus... Y antes que llevarse al pequeño que creció en su vientre a la tumba —que estaba seguro, pese a ser muerte no llegaría hasta su amado—, prefirió entregarlo al único hombre en la tierra en el que podía confiar y contar.

 

El hombre que lo había amado en secreto, y que, quizá, él hubiese amado si no hubiese muerto.

 

Pero ni siquiera eso calmaba el corazón del Pegaso las noches de insomnio. Ni sus mejores razones ni sus buenos deseos calmaban la mirada vacía de su esposo. Había tomado una decisión apresurada... Y se había equivocado.

 

No se arrepentía por confiar en Ikki, pues con los años demostraba que fue lo mejor que pudo haber hecho. Pero se recriminaba constantemente no haber confiado un poco más en los jueces... Aunque respetaba a aquellos que le protegían, y le protegieron tan lealmente en ese momento, Seiya antepuso a su antiguo compañero. Pertenecía ahora al infierno, y, aunque se sentía seguro, en el momento de la verdad dio la espalda a la protección de los caballeros. Si hubiese sido capaz de confiar en que harían lo que Hades ordenaba. No. No se trataba solamente de su esposo. Radamanthys, Minos y Aiacos estaban dispuestos a morir por él. Por él y por su hijo. Ellos no fallaron a su juramento. Ellos pudieron llegar a tiempo... Si él no se hubiese apresurado...

 

El Infierno entero tembló cuando los jueces regresaron cargando el cuerpo inconsciente del Consorte, quien, herido por el parto, tampoco se contuvo para proteger su vida y la de sus jueces, mientras la sangre salía profusamente de su vacío vientre. Hades había sido frenado por dos dioses, quienes continuaban allí, a sus órdenes, tras la llegada del esposo de éste. Una vez más el caballero de Pegaso demostraba su valía como guerrero, pues, debido a él, los jueces fueron capaces de igualar la cantidad de luchadores. Superados en número, solo la intervención del consorte pudo permitirles terminar con gran parte de sus enemigos, permiténdoles protegerlo cuando cayó finalmente, para volver en apenas un segundo a la protección del castillo. La ira sucumbió en el cosmos del señor del inframundo ante el miedo de perder a su joven amante, y salvó a los Caballeros de una muerte inmediata... Una ira confinada exclusivamente para sí mismo.

 

Porque, dijese lo que dijese, Hades siempre vivirá con el pensamiento de, _"¿Qué habría pasado si hubiese estado allí?"_

 

Aunque el verdadero culpable, Zeus mismo, nunca sintiese remordimiento alguno, cada integrante del bajo mundo se encontró cargando un peso enorme sobre sus hombros, todos pensándose como principales responsables. Hades recriminándose por dejarle ir tan fácilmente. Seiya por no haber sido capaz de esperar un poco más de tiempo. Los jueces sintiéndose inútiles por no poder protegerlos.

 

No hubo alma alguna que no sintiera los vestigios de la pérdida del pequeño heredero, quien, ajeno a todo ello, crecía al lado de un hombre que lo protegería a costa de su propia vida. Alguien dispuesto a tantas cosas como quienes lo habían perdido, esa noche de agosto.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 

En una amplia habitación, escondida por largos pasillos, oculta para ojos curiosos, se encontraba un joven de cabello castaño ocupando una fina mecedora de madera oscura. Al pasear la vista por el sitio, se notaban distintos detalles que delataban lo infantil del cuarto. Las paredes pintadas con suaves tonos. Los muebles elegantes pero prácticos... Un pequeño sofá—cama rompía con la estética del sitio, que se notaba más antigua, sin embargo, no desentonaba del todo. A su lado, un mueble lleno de artículos varios adornaba el recinto. Unos pasos más lejos, del lado contrario de la puerta principal, se encontraba una más pequeña que daba a un baño más bien mediano, perfectamente equipado para un adulto, y que disponía además de otros objetos útiles para cuidar a los más pequeños... Dentro del castillo aquel era sin duda un rincón perfecto.

 

Ese habría sido el cuarto de su hijo.

 

El joven castaño se encontraba perdido en sus pensamientos. Se hallaba hundido en su sitio, con un tierno peluche de pegaso en sus manos, apenas un poco más grande que un balón de baloncesto. Un adorno que había creado durante los meses de espera, bajo las instrucciones de una serena maestra, protectora del señor del mundo bajo la tierra. Tan emocionado, deseando que su niño pudiese verlo en cuanto naciera.

 

Escuchó a lo lejos como las puertas eran abiertas, pero no fue suficiente para sacarlo de su ensimismamiento. Una mano se colocó en su hombro. El tacto frío no le molestó, al contrario, fue lo único que pudo traerlo de regreso.

 

—Amor... —musitó en un hilo de voz, sus orbes oscuros se cristalizaban ante nuevas lágrimas que, con calma eterna, su amante limpiaba con sus dedos, como en cada ocasión.

 

—Mi pequeño... —respondió, con el rostro del menor entre sus manos— Seiya...

 

El nombrado rehuyó su mirada, demasiado triste como para soportar verlo. Era un recordatorio constante de aquello que había perdido, cuatro años atrás. Su bebé abrió los ojos poco tiempo, pero era una copia perfecta. 

 

—¿Por qué me permitiste salir aquel día, Hades?—musitó bajo, con la tristeza clara en cada palabra

 

Intentaba reclamarle sin éxito, él mismo no era capaz de culparle. Sabía mejor que nadie que no podía hacerlo. Él fue quien insistió hasta lo imposible. Pelearon por tanto tiempo hasta que Hades, como cada vez, cedía ante sus caprichos.

 

—Fallé ante tus deseos... Mi soberbia me susurraba al oído... Creí que estarías protegido... 

 

—Ellos hicieron lo posible... —intentó recordarle su joven amante, cuando sintió las violetas vibraciones de su cosmos.

 

No era un secreto ya, los tres jueces habían sobrevivido gracias a la intervención del consorte. Nada más.

 

—Yo debí estar contigo

 

Seiya no podía responder a aquello. Era el mismo pensamiento que lo torturaba constantemente... Si tan solo Hades hubiese estado allí.

 

Hades levantó a su esposo entre sus brazos sin esfuerzo alguno, y este rodeo su cuello, escondiéndose en su pecho. Con pasos seguros el mayor se dirigió a sus aposentos, mientras su corazón se oprimía. Acarició los costados del otro con calma, intentando reconfortar a su joven alma, ahora teñida de tristeza.

 

Era un sufrimiento constante vivir en la duda. Para Hades, albergar esperanza era estúpido... Pero se encontraba a sí mismo esperando que los jueces regresaran un día con buenas noticias.

 

Seiya, por otro lado, apostaba totalmente por su amigo. Al principio, fuertes celos invadieron al Dios, pero pronto se deshizo de tales emociones al ver el dolor en la aparente calma del otro.

 

Necesitaba creer que Ikki de Fénix había conseguido escapar de las garras de aquellos que habían jurado lealtad al Dios de los Dioses, si no lo hacía... Su alma simplemente...

 

—Él está bien, amor mío... Ikki... Él cuida de él... —afirmó, queriendo convencerse a sí mismo tanto como intentaba reafirmar aquello para el menor.

 

Como cada ocasión, Seiya no contestó.

 

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 

El Dios del Olimpo nada pudo lograr aquella noche de ira absoluta cuando enfrentase al consorte de los infiernos, en su búsqueda por la cabeza de Pegaso. Desconocía el resultado de su intervención pero asumía, muerte había llegado al bastardo que Seiya llevaba en su vientre debido a que la fuerza del Infierno disminuyó considerablemente. Sabía que Pegaso continuaba vivo, guardianes suyos habían sido capaces de conseguir información, sin embargo, ni uno solo de sus caballeros había conseguido verlo en todo ese tiempo. Antes, durante sus visitas a los Campos Elíseos, Zeus podía darse una idea del aspecto del joven guerrero. Ahora mismo existían rumores de que no salía más de sus aposentos. La parte más esperanzada del arrogante Dios le prometía que era debido a graves heridas que lo mantenían en el limbo. Una tortura perfecta para ambos. 

 

Apolo y Artemisa habían regresado al Olimpo fingiendo total desconocimiento. Suerte había sido que Zeus, poco interesado en los Dioses de su cielo, no tuviese idea alguna de su paradero en aquel momento. No era tan estúpido tampoco. Era de su conocimiento que no solo unos pocos estaban descontentos con su accionar. El que el Dios de Dioses abandonara los cielos no pasó desapercibido, y el cambio en el cosmos de Hades, incluso desde la distancia, fue un signo de alarma para todos. Zeus no contaba más que consigo mismo, y un poderoso ejército que, aunque no tan amplio como la fuerza total de los Dioses reunidos, era más poderoso que cualquier otro grupo. Rivales para él eran solo sus hermanos, pero ni Hades ni Poseidón parecían querer iniciar una nueva batalla.

 

Se hizo el desatendido por los años que vinieron. Artemisa intentaba conseguir información, inclusive Apolo, quien decía no querer intervenir, también batallaba a su propia manera por tener respuestas. Si Zeus había logrado capturar a Fénix, ellos debían ser capaces de averiguarlo. Sin embargo, nada habían conseguido. Ni una afirmación. Negaciones de ninguna clase. Nada. No tenían pista alguna. Si Zeus realmente se hizo con el caballero fantasma no podían saberlo... Ambos guardaban la esperanza de que aquella duda fuera infundada. El Dios más poderoso del cielo no dudaría en mantener prisionero al joven Ikki. Su osadía de esconderse habría sido suficiente motivo. No así con el heredero de Hades.

 

Ese niño nunca habría sobrevivido. 

 

Los hermanos se negaron a creer que lo había conseguido. Era mejor seguir pensando que Fénix no deseaba ser encontrado aún. Incluso si Hades quería comenzar a hacerse a la idea de lo contrario. Podían comprenderlo. La esperanza que todos guardaban... Zeus tenía la batalla asegurada para ese punto. Los señores del inframundo se debilitaban con el paso del tiempo. Ya no necesitaba ensuciarse las manos. 

 

Ironía maldita la que alcanzaba tan divinos seres. Un amor tan fuerte que les haría morir de tristeza.

 

Un poco más de tiempo, y ambos perecerían para siempre.

 

.

.

.

 


	7. Lealtad o Juramento

**.**

**.**

**.**  
**CAPÍTULO 7.**

**LEALTAD O JURAMENTO**

 

 

 

 

Ikki de Fénix no podía ser culpado totalmente por todo el dolor que causó en ambos padres. Una tarea le fue dada, proteger al hijo de Hades a toda costa. Y él no hacía las cosas a medias. Especialmente cuando se trataba de Seiya. Al desconocer la historia del romance que dio lugar a la vida que le fue encomendada, las peores conjeturas se formaron en su mente... Su corazón se negaba a aceptar la mirada amorosa de Pegaso al hablar del Dios que provocó su muerte, pero su mente le obligaba a recordar que había más en aquello que un simple _"Le utilizó vilmente"._

Nunca antes los de Bronce tuvieron que enfrentarse a seres tan especiales como lo eran los Caballeros del Olimpo, los más cercanos a Zeus. Por tanto, la sensación de ser perseguido tan ferozmente la atribuyó a fuerzas malignas que, si no trabajaban para Hades mismo, eran un enemigo aun peor.

Esa fue la historia que contó a los Dorados. Eso fue lo que habló con Aioros de Sagitario, tras cuatro años de esconderse... Y fue su sinceridad y preocupación lo que le abrió la puerta de los Doce Templos. Lo que obligó a los Caballeros mentir a su Diosa. Omitir verdades que, a sus ojos, serían dolorosas.

Aioros dio el primer paso, como en aquella primera ocasión. Un ser divino como aquel debía ser protegido del mal. Especialmente él, que era el hijo de un Dios... Y era también hijo de aquel joven que sin dudarlo habría aceptado como discípulo.

—Si lo que dice Ikki es verdad... Este no es solo el heredero del Inframundo... —dijo, dando un paso delante de todos sus compañeros, de sus hermanos— Este es el hijo de Pegaso... ¿No fueron ustedes quienes hablaron de maravillosos relatos en su honor?

Ikki, quien continuaba ocultado a su hijo tras su cuerpo, no despegaba la cabeza del suelo. Si bien estaba listo para pelear en cualquier instante, también estaba siendo extremadamente cuidadoso con aquellos hombres. El futuro de la vida del pequeño Seiya y la propia dependían de la decisión del resto de los 12.

—Nadie aquí niega los hechos... Fénix no ha mentido nunca, y no tiene motivo alguno para hacerlo ahora... Confío en su palabra, y si dice que es hijo de ambos, debe ser cierto... —dijo Mu, a su vez, evidentemente tomando su decisión en pro del menor de todos ellos— Hemos hecho un juramento, y es nuestro deber protegerlo.

—Hemos jurado lealtad a Athena... Y esto va en contra de los intereses de ella —le recordó Shura, receloso, sin parecer convencido en ningún modo— Ocultar aquí al hijo de Hades es negar a nuestra Diosa.

—¿Sugieres que informemos a un Dios el nacimiento de él? —replicó Aioria, con un tinte de ironía en su voz— Es preferible matarlo aquí mismo, si esa es tu intención...

El caballero de Capricornio le miró con enfado.

Ante el silencio tenso, se alzó la voz que hasta ese momento, no había soltado suspiro siquiera. Ni una muestra de sorpresa había en su rostro al saber el origen del niño, ni preocupación en su rostro se mostró al hablar de los peligros que vendrían a ellos.

—Ni el más benevolente de los Dioses ve con buenos ojos el nacimiento de un semi-Dios... —dijo Saga, impasible— Informar a Athena de este niño es lo mismo que condenarlo a muerte... 

—Ella nunca tomaría la vida de un niño —reclamó entonces Aldebarán, ofendido, aunque podía entender que gran verdad traían las palabras del Caballero de Géminis

—Athena no es la cuestión... —respondió con simpleza el peliazulado, mirando fijamente al menor, que les miraba a su vez con temor

Se escucharon murmullos, pero la voz más calma se alzó sobre éstas.

—Saga tiene razón... —dijo Shaka, sin perturbarse— Si él permanece aquí con conocimiento de Athena, nada más que sangre será derramada... Y no será él quien muera primero... Nosotros pereceremos una vez más, a manos de poderes más grandes... 

Ikki sintió que un balde de agua helada caía sobre su cuerpo al escuchar semejante declaración. Era todo verdad. Lo sabía desde que pensó en aquello, no solo demandaba protección... Les pedía regresar al eterno descanso por el hijo de Dios que disfrutó verlos a todos muertos.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza.

No necesitaba más.

—Nadie debe saber su origen, bajo ninguna circunstancia —resumió Death Mask, mirando al niño con una expresión indescifrable

—Ningún Caballero conocerá su nombre... Porque recibirá uno nuevo como aprendiz del Santuario... Como nosotros lo hicimos... —declaró Milo, serio.

Saga, quien había cruzado los brazos, observó de reojo a sus compañeros. Notó que tanto Camus como Shaka realizaban la misma acción... Medían las distintas reacciones, tal como él hacía en ese momento.

—Será recibido primero en la Casa de Picis... —declaró el Caballero más hermoso del Santuario, con tal seriedad que poco o nada lucía con la bella expresión de su rostro.

Había caminado los pasos que lo alejaban de los invitados, y se había puesto sobre una de sus rodillas para alcanzar la altura del pequeño. Ikki quiso ocultarlo de nuevo, pero la voz seria de Aioros le llamó antes de que pudiese hacerlo.

—Levántate, Ikki... No necesitas sentir más miedo... Viniste al lugar correcto —dijo, y el nombrado lo hizo, poco a poco su vista pasó por cada uno de los Dorados Caballeros.

A su vez, Afrodita le regalaba una sonrisa al pequeño Seiya, quien se sonrojaba hasta las orejas al verlo.

—Debes de sentirte intimidado por ellos, ¿cierto?—dijo, divertido

Los Doce Dorados acudieron al llamado de Fénix. Creyendo que una batalla se acercaba, Doce sagradas armaduras eran vestidas por ellos. Y el cosmos que brillaba a su alrededor era visible para el pequeño, quien desconocía aún el por qué de aquel brillo que iluminaba a todos ellos.

—¿Debemos votar, entonces? —cuestionó Shura, visiblemente más calmado, pero continuaba mostrándose ligeramente inseguro al respecto

Los Caballeros intercambiaron miradas.

—Estamos a favor de acogerlos... —declararon Aioros y Aioria tras apenas segundos.

—Seré feliz de recibirlos en mi templo —dijo Mu, tranquilo

—La Segunda Casa les tendrá siempre alimentos —dijo Aldebarán, igualmente relajado

Camus intercambió una mirada con el Caballero de Escorpión, quien mostró un esbozo de sonrisa, el Caballero de Acuario desvió la mirada, irritado por la tranquilidad de su rostro, sin embargo pronunció:

—Estamos de acuerdo...

—Es bienvenido en la Casa de Escorpio... —declaró Milo, seguro

El Santo de Libra, quien se había mantenido especialmente callado durante aquella reunión, observó fijamente al Santo de Fénix antes de lanzar un suspiro resignado.

—Mi hogar los recibirá con gusto, hijo de Pegaso...

—La casa de Capricornio estará abierta también —dijo Shura, al saberse sin más remedio 

El pequeño Seiya se sorprendió cuando los brazos del Caballero delante suyo aceptaron su muda petición. Nunca había sido cargado por otro que no fuese su Padre Ikki, y al verse siendo levantado por el Caballero de Piscis la emoción inundó sus facciones.

El Caballero de las Rosas parecía especialmente encantado con el chico.

—Si Sagitario bendijo su llegada... Mi templo los alojará cuanto tiempo sea necesario... —Informó Shaka, con serenidad

Ikki les miró verdaderamente sorprendido. Hasta ese momento, salvo por la necedad inicial, ni uno solo de ellos parecía estar en desacuerdo con su petición... Se sintió agradecido. Sin embargo, dos Dorados faltaban por hablar. El Fénix miró al Guardián de la Tercera Casa, mientras que el Caballero de Cáncer se acercaba lentamente al hijo de Hades a sus espaldas.

—No me opondré a su presencia en mi Templo... Pero los Laberintos de mis jardines no son lugar para niños...

El Fénix no entendió cuál habrá sido la broma personal que provocó la sonrisa en el más serio de los Caballeros, pero asintió con firmeza de cualquier manera.

Con 11 de su lado... Solo faltaba uno...

Giró su rostro hasta donde Piscis continuaba jugando con Seiya, y abrió los ojos como platos en el segundo en que observó a Death Mask de Cáncer arrodillarse frente al par, antes de bajar la cabeza con respeto delante del moreno infante.

—Las puertas del Infierno cruzan mi Templo y aunque sirvo a mi Diosa... El Inframundo tiene en mi un aliado en estos tiempos... Majestad.

Afrodita frunció el ceño visiblemente, mientras el resto de los Caballeros pasaban por gran variedad de expresiones. Seiya, por su parte, se sintió avergonzado por la escena misma. El Caballero delante de él hablaba con tal seriedad que todos le miraban ahora.

—¿Eres es...pecial? —le riñó Piscis, salvando el insulto antes de que se le escapara de los labios

La fuerza de los hábitos.

—Estás incomodando al niño, Death... —informó, molesto.

Reconocía el nerviosismo del chico, pues de un momento a otro, había decidido esconderse entre sus largos cabellos, sin llegar a causarle incomodidad. Apenas un ligero cosquilleo le recordaba la presencia del niño hundiéndose en sus brazos.

El Caballero de Cáncer leventó el rostro, observando primero al menor, luego dedicando una mirada intensa a quien cuidaba de él en ese instante.

—¿Qué se supone que estás jugando, Cáncer? —exigió saber Ikki entonces, acercándose a ellos con paso seguro

Sangre o no, se trataba de su hijo.

Death Mask no respondió inmediatamente, solo se mantuvo allí un segundo más. Debería haberlo sabido... El motivo por el cual nadie más parecía asombrado por el niño... ¿Alguien más podía verlo realmente, aparte de sí mismo?

—Solo bromeo, Fénix... —dijo, divertido, poniéndose de pie sin esfuerzo, y la sonrisa en sus labios brillando

A su lado, Dita no se creyó en absoluto el gesto. Prefirió llamar la atención del infante, en un intento por calmarlo.

—No creas lo que dice... Ese hombre está loco —dijo, sonriendo

Frente a él, Death Mask fue el único que escuchó la advertencia en su tono.

Seiya miró nuevamente al Caballero de Cáncer, todavía con la vergüenza brillando en sus ojos. Sus mejillas continuaban coloreadas de un suave rojo, que, en su piel, le hacía brillar como un pequeño foco.

—¿En serio?—preguntó, y fue la primera frase que los 12 Caballeros le oyeron en todo ese tiempo. La voz suave y angelical derritió sus almas sin que fueran siquiera conscientes de ello

Tan peligroso como el canto de las sirenas... Y ellos no sabían siquiera que tenían un ser como ese delante suyo.

Salvo uno.

—Entonces está decidido —dijo Aioria, alegre— Se quedarán con nosotros un tiempo... ¿Te molestaría si nos los robamos por lo que resta de la tarde, Dita?—cuestionó, haciendo referencia a ambos invitados

El Caballero de Piscis demandó la primera noche, después de todo.

No quería separarse de ese niño.

—En lo absoluto, amigo mío... —respondió, al tiempo que Ikki extendía sus brazos para que devolviera al pequeño, casi a regañadientes Afrodita lo hizo.

—Creo que deberíamos cenar hoy todos juntos... Ha pasado un tiempo desde que teníamos visitas, ¿no es así? —dijo Milo, acercándose al chico

Había pasado un tiempo desde que un niño tan pequeño llegara al Santuario... La mayoría de los aprendices eran ya algo mayores. Tan mayores como un niño de 8 a 10 años puede ser.

—Paso... —declinó firmemente Shura— Si no queda nada más que discutir... Nos veremos en otra ocasión.

No esperó respuesta siquiera, pues partió al segundo después.

—A veces en un poco aguafiestas —observó Leo, que se encontraba a un lado del toro, quien asintió— Cocinarás hoy para todos, ¿cierto? Un buen festín...

El más alto soltó una risotada.

—No necesitas siquiera preguntar...

Y así, poco a poco el gran grupo fue dispersándose. Con Ikki y Seiya siendo escoltados por Leo y Sagitario, Dita y Death Mask comenzaron a caminar hasta el Templo más alejado... El hogar donde vivían ahora la mayor parte del tiempo.

En cuanto tuvieron la privacidad suficiente, Afrodita solo le miró, demandando una explicación por sus actos. El Caballero de Cáncer continuaba subiendo con dirección al doceavo templo seguido de su amante cuando finalmente confesó:

—No sé que le habrá dicho Seiya a Ikki... O qué sea lo que cree que pasó... Pero ese niño no tiene nada de mortal.

Piscis no parecía sorprendido de que el otro notase algo que a sus ojos no existía. Alguna vez, al volverse Espectro, una nueva visión le acompañó por aquel tiempo... Cosmos que nunca antes había observado... La propia energía de Cáncer al completo...

Un cosmos brillante y oscuro bailando alrededor de su dorada energía ya familiar.

—Lo que sea que Seiya haya pasado... Él ya no es un humano como nosotros.

Dita asintió, pensativo. ¿Qué tanto habría visto Death Mask en el niño para que pudiese preocuparlo de ese modo? ¿Sería verdaderamente peligroso mantenerlo allí? Lo era, sin duda. El mero hecho de ser hijo de Hades...

—¿Es poderoso? —inquirió, con curiosidad

La expresión del otro ensombreció.

—Dita... Su cosmos supera con creces el de los 12 juntos... —confesó— Y sé que no está en su pleno potencial...

.

.

.


	8. Celos de Oro y Lágrimas de Plata

 

 

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CAPÍTULO 8**

**CELOS DE ORO Y LÁGRIMAS DE PLATA**

 

 

Los años habrían traído prosperidad al Santuario tras la caída de Hades. Por cuatro años, cada Dorado se había encargado de sanar y tratar sus pocas heridas, no hablando solo de las físicas. Sentimientos nunca antes nombrados salían a florecer y otros tantos juramentos rotos exigían reparo... Como lo fue el caso de los Caballeros de Acuario y Escorpión.

La efímera relación que se había dado entre Camus y su aprendiz había fracturado irremediablemente su romance con el Santo de Escorpio. Nada sexual había en tal lazo, pero Milo era un amante celoso y posesivo... E incluso con su tremendo caracter, era apenas una fracción del fuego que podía desatarse en Acuario en una situación similar.

Camus no accedía, no daba, no rogaba. Exigía, demandaba y tomaba. El mundo era suyo, y Milo adoraba tanto a ese hombre que entregaba su vida en bandeja de plata sin siquiera pensarlo dos veces. Amor... Vaya sentimiento tan más complejo. Ninguno podía nombrarlo entre ellos... Pero era eso lo que había.

La traición de Camus, la muerte de ambos... Regresar a los Templos fue difícil para los dos durante los primeros meses. El secreto a voces era apenas el recuerdo de un rumor, y su distanciamiento no afectaba a los demás por tanto nadie sabía la verdad de lo que ocurría entre ellos.

No existía odio alguno, pero el mero resentimiento que mantenían en sus corazones... 

Milo había sido el causante de su reencuentro, con pleno conocimiento de las consecuencias de sus actos. No le era indiferente al resto de los Caballeros... Un amante tan fogozo como lo era él, sabía las pasiones que despertaba por tal o cual templo... Y usó eso en su favor.

Le tomó tiempo elegir alguien adecuado.

Un amante demasiado interesado crearía un verdadero problema en su vida. Él no quería enamorarse... Su alma era fiel al Santo de Acuario sin que fuera consciente de ello. Pero su carne era débil. Y un simple despiste de una noche no funcionaría como deseaba.

Requería de un amante celoso, que hiciera temblar al Santuario entero. Necesitaba un hombre poderoso, que estuviese al nivel de su belleza y fuese capaz de comprender lo vago de sus sentimientos...

Y Saga de Géminis era el correcto.

Su romance no había sido tal en lo absoluto. Milo no necesitó exponer su situación para que el antiguo Patriarca fuera consciente del plan que traía entre manos al aparecerse casualmente por su Templo. Siempre en horas inadecuadas, siempre luciendo sumamente caliente cuando entraba.

Milo deseaba un amante que lo reclamara como suyo, sin que estuviese interesado en tenerlo realmente.

Eso era justo lo que Saga podía ofrecerle.

No hubo palabras dulces, no hubo promesas de un futuro juntos. A su alrededor era todo fuego. Noches tan pasionales que la voz del Dorado de la Octava Casa se escuchaba hasta los confines del Santuario. Si bien mantuvo el secreto por apenas días, ocultando la identidad de su amante al reunirse únicamente en su Templo, no pasó mucho antes de que Escorpión perdiera todo respeto.

Cruzó los Templos saludando a cada Caballero. Unos pocos se sorprendieron al verlo, otros habían descubierto  la verdad desde el primer momento... Y otros más negaron para sus adentros, anticipando el final de todo.

Milo caminaba a su destrucción al dirigirse sin pena ni gloria directo a la Casa de Géminis.

Para ese entonces, no faltaban romances entre los Caballeros. No había discusiones al respecto, pero se celebraba cuando un par de Santos finalmente llegaban a juntarse con quien al resto parecía correcto. Y el Santuario completo miraba con malos ojos la relación de Saga y Milo. Escorpión, aunque lo negase, no pertenecía a ese sitio.

Nada bueno saldría allí.

Esa noche de Diciembre, Milo finalmente llegó a las puertas del Tercer Templo. Ni todas sus previsiones le advirtieron de la presencia de un Dorado más en aquella morada... Y por supuesto, nunca se habría esperado que fuese precisamente el motivo de su insomnio quien le mirara de frente con frialdad extrema al segundo en que puso un pie allí, con total calma.

Camus, Caballero de Acuario, pocas veces rondaba por las distintas casas. Siempre interesado en su propia soledad, nunca se molestaba por mantener relaciones verdaderamente cercanas con nadie. El resto respetaba su individualismo, y había un caballero en particular que entendía su razonar.

Exceptuando su antiguo amante, solo un amigo había en el haber de Acuario.

Milo no recordó cómo respirar cuando escuchó que Saga salía de su habitación, hablando sobre alguna cosa hacia Camus, sin haber reparado aún en su presencia para el momento en que alcanzó la sala donde le esperaban ambos.

—No estoy seguro de que sea de tu agrado, pero he disfrutado con esto por largo rato... —decía, mirando las cajas de discos en sus manos.

Finalmente levantó la mirada cuando alcanzó el sitio. Milo parecía más blando de lo usual... Y Saga comprendió por qué su templo parecía más helado que de costumbre. No necesitaba preguntar nada... Solo actuar.

—Te esperaba más tarde, cariño... —dijo, acercándose hasta Escorpión, colocando una mano en su cadera, y acercándolo lo suficiente a él hasta dar un beso en sus labios

El más bajo no supo corresponder.

El Templo se volvió incluso más frío, contrastando con las llamas iracundas que brillaban en los azulinos orbes de Acuario.

—Creí que estarías solo... Supuse que no te molestaría... —respondió Milo, tras unos segundos

Sentía el peligro en el cuello, pero ni siquiera eso detuvo su estúpido actuar. Camus merecía rabiar por él... De la misma manera en que él lo había hecho antes. No se merecía el abandono que sufrió por el Cisne... Y la venganza en cama del otro era un placer que no negaba.

—Camus, amigo... ¿Te importaría que dejaramos esta plática para otro momento? —cuestionó Géminis, regresando su vista al Dorado más frío del Santuario, colocó las películas que había traído consigo en sus manos con tranquilidad

La sonrisa maliciosa de sus labios no contuvo su tono lascivo.

—Tengo algo que atender ahora mismo...

Camus no respondió. Tomó las cajas sin palabra alguna, y, aunque el ambiente era tenso como el Infierno, abandonó el Templo que estuvo a punto de congelar. Su cosmos vibrara alrededor suyo de manera violenta, pero lo mantenía a raya con la habilidad que todos le conocían. Si había alguien capaz de controlar sus sentimientos, ese era definitivamente él.

Milo se sintió temblar en su sitio.

La escena, aunque mortal, había despertado en él un nivel de excitación descomunal. Un desplante por parte de Camus era inaudito. Nunca antes había observado ese nivel de rencor en su rostro... Y era provocado por él.

Sintió los brazos de Géminis rodeándolo, y los besos en su cuello lo pusieron todavía más cuando sintió que dejaba marcas por todos lados.

—Te cogeré como si fuera la última vez... —advirtió, haciendo que el menor temblara ante la idea

Esa sería la última noche que ambos compartirían cama, y la primera noche en la que Milo conocería verdaderamente lo que significaba " _Seguir hasta el amanecer"_. Su cuerpo dolorido no recibiría tregua alguna desde ese instante hasta la mañana siguiente... Cuando el entrenamiento programado para los Doce Dorados llegase, puesto que el enfrentamiento ante sus ojos sería más que fascinante.

No fue la primera vez que Milo tuvo una erección por observar una pelea. Era aficionado a las luchas desde antes, y, de tanto en tanto, su cuerpo tomaba aquella adrenalina que sentía por otro camino más al sur de su anatomía. Sí fue, sin embargo, la primera vez que Milo sintió venirse sin siquiera haber hecho esfuerzo alguno de ningún tipo. Mirar a Camus luchar contra Saga fue más de lo que anticipó. Si gimió o no durante aquello nunca lo sabría.

Maldijo al resto por detener la lucha al ver lo serio de las intenciones asesinas de Acuario. Saga no era tan débil como para dejarse morir allí... Aunque era cierto lo que Leo advertía... De seguir así... Ambos estarían luchando a muerte.

Aioria decidió no tomarse personal el movimiento que le dejó en el suelo de un golpe limpio. Le había tomado totalmente desprevenido. Se enojó bastante, claro está, pero la sorpresa fue más que su furia al oír a Camus gritar.

Allí, en medio de la arena, mirando directamente a Escorpio, que continuaba sentado en uno de los asientos más alejados. Completamente recluido, y asquerosamente emocionado. ¿¡Era realmente necesario para Milo mirar aquellos eventos con tanta fascinación?! El León se sonrojó ante la mirada que dedicaba a Camus aquel pelimorado.

—¿¡Estás feliz ahora, cierto!? —exclamó Acuario, sin importarle que todos estuviesen allí reunidos, ni que su voz le volviera el centro de atención al instante

Alzar la voz no era propio de él.

—¡¿No pudiste encontrar a alguien mejor para herirme?! ¿Era Saga realmente tu deseo? ¡Eres un maldito vividor, Milo de Escorpio! Mientras sea bueno en la cama, ¿qué más te da que sea yo o cualquier otro?

Shura frunció el ceño visiblemente, mientras se cruzaba de brazos. Mu miraba con sorpresa al par. Aldebarán a su lado, negaba ligeramente, la diversión escrita en el rostro. Sagitario parecía el único verdaderamente consternado. ¿Camus? ¿Camus y Milo? ¿Ellos fueron amantes? Afrodita les miraba resignado, como si hubiese sospechado que la bomba explotaría tarde o temprano. Death Mask parecía más bien divertido, disfrutando el espectáculo. Shaka se limitó a mirarlos tranquilo, al igual que Doko. No había sorpresa alguna para él en ese sentido. Leo suspiró. Hasta allí llegaba el entrenamiento.

Milo se levantó de su sitio, con el rostro encendido por la furia.

—¿¡Te atreves tú a reclamarme a mí?! ¡¿A mí?! ¡Tu eres un maldito narcisista, Camus!

Y aquello era solo el comienzo de una guerra que terminaría con ambos encerrados en el Octavo Templo, haciendo retumbar el lugar primero por su fuerte discusión, hasta que finalmente llegaran a reconciliarse... Sumándose al cansancio del día anterior, Milo tampoco dormiría esa noche. Y todas las marcas de Saga serían todavía más horribles después, pues ni un solo rastro de él quedaría en su cuerpo luego de regresar a Camus. 

Ese era el reinicio de ellos en particular.

 

.

.

.

.

 

 

Shaina no conseguía dar crédito a lo que observaba. El hecho de remover la máscara de su rostro le habría resultado extremo, pero ni con sus ojos al desnudo podía comprenderlo. Pequeñas gotas salinas se aglutinaron en sus ojos, la incredulidad iba borrándose de su mente y su corazón demandaba la verdad de lo que miraba. Era él, sin duda alguna. Ese hombre era Seiya.

El repentino pulular de un Espectro a los alrededores del Santuario demandaron su presencia en los Templos. Leo había ordenado a ella y a Marin cuidar especialmente el Cuarto y Doceavo Templo, debido a la presencia del niño que los 12 Dorados habían adoptado como aprendiz.

Nadie en el Santuario había puesto en tela de juicio las decisiones de los Santos Dorados, pero nadie comprendía totalmente por qué un niño tan pequeño que había aparecido misteriosamente requería la tutela de Doce Santos tan poderosos como lo eran los Caballeros de Oro.

Marin había sido más recelosa para con el pequeño en un principio. Luego de Pegaso, no había aceptado ningún nuevo aprendiz, y la sola imagen del chico la ponía nerviosa sin un motivo para ello. Shaina, por otro lado, había tenido una sensación similar a la del doceavo dorado. Ella velaría por él sin dudarlo siquiera, tal como lo hacían todos allí, tras un año de tratarlo.

Ante la salida inminente de varios Dorados debido a las expresas órdenes de Athena, solo unos pocos se mantuvieron allí. Afrodita y Death Mask entre ellos. Era por esto que eran esas dos casas las más custodiadas, ya que era allí donde el menor de Santuario pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo.

Marin subió hasta el doceavo Templo, mientras que ella cuidaba el Cuarto.

Y fue allí donde le observó.

No supo cómo ni por qué, pero había sentido el Cosmos del Caballero de Cáncer elevarse súbitamente por lo que pareció una fracción de segundo. Seguido de ello, una nueva oleada, casi imperceptible, le mantuvo a raya fuera del templo. Lo que fuera que el Caballero de Cáncer viera no requería más que su propia presencia.

Tras unos minutos sucedió.

Shaina vigilaba el Templo con recelo, cumplió su sagrado deber con el cuidado que le caracterizaba, entonces vio tres personas abandonar el templo, seguidos rápidamente por el Cuarto Caballero. No necesitó ni dos segundos para reconocer al Señor se los Mertos. Death Mask los traicionaba de nuevo.

Ella habría hecho algo al respecto hasta que su mirada dio con la pequeña silueta que caminaba lado a lado del Dios del Inframundo.

Y sus ojos no daban crédito.

Seiya estaba allí, delante suyo, a unos cuantos metros... Tan cambiado, tan maduro... Tan vivo.

Quería lanzarse a él, quería gritar su nombre, Shaina quería hacer tanto en ese momento, pero era presa de su propio cuerpo. Ni un paso dio, ni una nota escapó de su boca. La sorpresa había sido demasiada.

Cuando parecía que nada podía empeorar ahora, el cosmos del Doceavo Caballero llenó el ambiente. Junto a éste, dos figuras más se hicieron presentes. Death Mask miró a su amante intensamente, transmitiendo más de lo que cualquiera podría describir, y Dita parecía receloso ante ello.

Por su parte, ni Hades ni Seiya podían despegar la mirada de una misma dirección. Incluso si Marin ocultaba al menor tras su cuerpo... Ellos lo miraban a él.

—¿Él es...? —cuestionó Seiya, en un hilo de voz

Fue inevitable que ante la dorada amenazaba que Picis representaba, Rhadamantys encendiera un poco más su propio cosmos. Y esto dio lugar a que un Caballero más se hiciera presente. Sin importarle nada más que la seguridad del menor que había crecido como su hijo.

Ikki cayó grácilmente delante de todos ellos, su cuerpo interponiéndose entre Marin y el resto. No había observado siquiera a sus enemigos, primero asegurándose de la seguridad del niño que solo miraba en completo silencio, antes de que escuchara como alguien contenía el aliento.

Y el sonido familiar de un llanto que recordaba hasta en sus sueños.

—¿Seiya?—dijo, casi mudo, volteando hasta éste

Finalmente lo habían encontrado.

 


	9. Imposible es nada

 

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CAPÍTULO 9**

**IMPOSIBLE ES NADA**

 

 

 

 

 

El destino es caprichoso. Una vez un plan es formado por su mano, pocas cosas pueden cambiar su inevitable paso.

Shun de Andrómeda había abandonado la morada del chico de turno cuando sintió aquel cosmos tan familiar. La excusa vaga le permitió levantarse del lecho, con la ropa todavía revuelta y el cabello hecho un lío. Se arregló mientras se despedía con las más simples palabras y pronto se encontró a sí mismo recorriendo las calles de Tokyo sintiendo un dolor que creía olvidado.

Dos años habían sido poco tiempo, pero se había obligado a avanzar. A Pegaso no le hubiese gustado que desperdiciara su vida rememorando aquellos tiempos de grandes proezas y ansiando una amistad que nunca jamás volvería a disfrutar.

Podría resultar incluso cómico, doloroso pero gracioso.

Solo los Caballeros hermanos de Bronce permanecían aquella noche de agosto en el centro de Japón. Ningún otro Santo de Atena podría haber atendido el llamado desesperado de Pegaso, porque ningún otro estaba allí para escucharlo.

Esa noche de extrañas sensaciones y completo desasosiego quedaría olvidada para el Caballero de la Constelación de la Dama, enterrada bajo muchas otras de los primeros meses, donde la pena de la pérdida era demasiada. No volvería a pensar en ella, sino hasta mucho después.

Cuando menos lo esperaba, pero justo cuando fue necesario.

.

.

.

.

 

Era la noche del 27 de agosto... Cinco años habían transcurrido desde el nacimiento de su hijo, y Seiya, antiguo Caballero de Pegaso, Consorte del Señor del Inframundo, había decidido que era más que suficiente. Si los Caballeros del Infierno eran incapaces de recuperar su mayor tesoro...

Hades observó a su esposo con detenimiento. Se encontraban ambos en la enorme cama de sus aposentos, uno de ellos completamente desnudo, siendo apenas cubierto por las finas sábanas de seda... El otro, por su parte, se levantaba con tranquilidad, se vestía con total parsimonia.

Los años habían endurecido el tierno corazón de su amado, y él mismo sentía su frialdad debilitarse.

La pérdida de su hijo les había cambiado de maneras inesperadas para ambos.

Su mano izquierda alcanzó la del menor, quien no mostró resistencia alguna a su tacto. Aunque de las puertas de la habitación para afuera la relación de ambos se había debilitado... En la privacidad que brindaba su intimidad continuaban siendo los mismos... Incluso podría afirmarse que eran mucho más apegados.

—Debo ir por él... —dijo Seiya, sin voltear a verlo

La forma en que presionó su mano era suficiente para transmitir lo mucho que sentía en ese momento, Hades recibió el gesto con cariño, se acercó, poco importándole su desnudez, y rodeo el pequeño cuerpo con sus brazos mientras el menor se escondía en su pecho. Odiaba llorar por lo mismo, una y otra vez... Cinco años... Y las lágrimas parecían haberse acabado.

—Si abandonas el Inframundo... No podré garantizar tu protección, ni la suya... —le recordó su esposo, con dolor

Deseos no faltaban en ambos para recuperar aquello que había dejado un vacío en sus almas. Pero el peligro era muy alto... Seiya temía perder definitivamente a su niño tanto como lo temía Hades, y ambos tenían también la sospecha de que no soportarían perder al otro en aquella batalla que, seguramente cobraría vidas de su familia. Su pequeña familia.

Un comandante con el corazón envenenado les guiaría a la derrota. Era esa simple razón la que frenaba al Ejército de Espectros. Hades era plenamente consciente de lo que estaría dispuesto a pagar por su hijo y su esposo... Su vida a cambio de ambos.

—Fénix ha demostrado ser digno, como tu mismo declaraste... Ni Zeus ni sus mejores Caballeros han sido capaces de encontrarlo... 

—Yo podría hacerlo... Por favor, déjame ir... Encontraré a Ikki... Encontraré a nuestro hijo... 

Ningún nombre era pronunciado para él. Porque ellos habían decidido esperar a verlo para hacerlo... Los sanadores podrían incluso haber predicho su sexo, pero ambos se habían negado a saberlo. Los padres sabían que, para ese momento, su hijo tenía una vida formada. Un nombre dado por Ikki de Fénix... Y cinco largos años creciendo bajo el cuidado de aquel Caballero que lo querría como sus padres.

Seiya lo abrazaba con más fuerza que antes. Si miraba sus ojos... Perdería la convicción que sentía en ese momento. La preocupación en los ojos de su esposo era aquello que lo mantuvo a raya por tanto tiempo. Hades temía perderlo. Si él fallecía en batalla... Esta vez no podría atravesar el Infierno de nuevo.

Notó el cambio en su respiración, sabía que desde la primera vez que lo sugirió, él había estando dándole vueltas al asunto. Sopesando todas las opciones disponibles una vez tras otra sin descanso alguno. No podían continuar viviendo en el limbo... Dejando vivir a su hijo apartado de ambos, y sin ser capaces de aceptar perderlo.

—Pequeño... —musitó, sus manos descansaban en los costados de su esposo— Primero quiero que pienses seriamente... ¿Qué harás primero... al subir a buscarlo? ¿A quién acudirías para encontrarlo?

El castaño no tuvo una respuesta inmediata.

—Saori nunca lastimaría a mi hijo... —dijo, con cierto enfado en su voz

Si bien ya no guardaba el mismo grado de devoción hacia la Diosa, continuaba sintiendo la misma lealtad por ella... Pero existía ahora un mayor lazo para con su esposo. Defendería a Athena hasta en su nueva vida, pero al final, respetaba su matrimonio. Y Hades era su Dios ahora.

—Sé que confías en ella... Pero debes dejar lugar a una duda razonable... Athena informará al Olimpo porque es su deber hacerlo... Los demás Caballeros de Bronce... ¿Crees que sean de confiar? Sirvieron a Athena con el mismo fervor que tu lo hiciste... ¿Realmente piensas que abandonarán a su Diosa por ayudarnos a nosotros? 

El antiguo Caballero de Pegaso se quedó callado. Lo había considerado, por supuesto... Pero se negaba a ser serio al respecto. Él mismo no sabía qué actuar habría tomado... Pero cada vez que pensaba en que se trataba de la vida de un niño inocente...

La idea cruzó por su mente entonces.

—Aioros de Sagitario murió por proteger a una niña de la cual no sabía nada más que rumores... Aioria me dijo que nadie podía afirmar si sería Athena o no a esa edad... Y pese a ello, Sagitario decidió protegerla.... Un niño no es culpable de los actos de sus padres... Ikki lo sabe.

—Ikki continuaba enamorado de ti, y eso no debe haber cambiado... Verá en nuestro hijo tu rostro... Incluso si es idéntico a mí.

Seiya continuaba abrazando a su esposo mientras los celos parecían escapar por cada poro de su cuerpo. Hubiese sonreído en cualquier otro momento... Donde no discutiesen sobre el destino de su hijo. Ahogo un suspiro cansado. Hades era posesivo, no era sorpresa, y no odiaba ese hecho. Amaba incluso sus desplantes, pero odiaba que se dieran en los peores momentos.

—Quiero ir al Santuario, Hades... La casa de Sagitario habría sido mía por derecho... Aioros no me negará la ayuda, si hablo con él al respecto... —dijo, alejándose de sus brazos finalmente, y mirándolo con tal seguridad que la mirada de su esposo de ensombreció ligeramente

¿Cuánto peligro estaban dispuestos a tomar? Aquello no necesitaba ser cuestionado... Un Dios y su Consorte... Por la tranquilidad y la vida de su único hijo...

—Iremos al Santuario —dijo, seguro.

No cometería el mismo error dos veces. 

Los ojos de Seiya se abrieron como platos, estaba a punto de discutirle cuando Hades usó aquel tono divino que le recordaba a cada ser en su mundo quién era él allí. Señor del Inframundo. Dios de los Muertos... Aquel que tenía la última palabra, si lo decidía de esta manera.

—No permitiré que vayas a ese lugar solo... —dijo, y esa era la decisión final, suavizó su expresión ante él al continuar— Compañeros de armas o no... Enemigos míos o no... Si tu estás dispuesto a exponerte ante Zeus apareciendo frente al Templo de Athena... Yo aceptaré las consecuencias de acudir ante los Santos Dorados. 

Hades rara vez le ordenaba algo de manera tan terminante. Contadas habían sido las ocasiones en las que había usado ese tono de monarca con él... Y, como en esas veces, siempre le miraba con culpa segundos después. Lo repetiría hasta el fin de su tiempo... Seiya era libre a su lado. No un esclavo de sus deseos.

—No pelearé con ellos si es tu deseo. Ningún Dorado caerá por mi mano... —prometió

El menor frunció el ceño ligeramente.

—No iremos solos... —declaró, sin duda alguna en su voz

—No puedo protegerte de tantos si él decide intervenir. 100 Espectros serán suficientes...

Seiya negó tajantemente al decir.

—Tres son más que suficientes.

Hades le miró severamente.

—¿Por qué continúas protegiendo a esos buenos para nada, Seiya? ¿Confiarás una vez más en que arruinen todo? Si hubiesen cumplido con su trabajo antes...

—Salvaron mi vida, quieras creerlo o no —le cortó Seiya, molesto.

La vida de los jueces estaba siempre en tela de juicio para su esposo. Incapaz de matarlos, pero sin ser libre de perdonarlos. Pegaso no podía soportarlo... Porque era capaz de comprender sus sentimientos.

—Esta es su oportunidad de redimirse. E incluso sin tu permiso... Radamanthys juró protegerme. Irá quieras o no.

El Señor del Inframundo quiso maldecir, no por primera vez en los últimos años, pero como pocas ocasiones en los últimos milenios. El duelo de miradas contra su Consorte hizo temblar la habitación misma. Cualquiera fuera de allí podría sentir en el aire aquel desacuerdo, solo por la manera en que sus cosmos comenzaban a vibrar.

Finalmente, y como en cada ocasión donde Hades no sentía deseos de desatar una guerra en su adorada vida matrimonial, el Dios de los Muertos cedió... Con condiciones.

—Un solo juez irá... Radamanthys es quien debe limpiar su nombre. Estaba a cargo de ti, y no escucharé otra palabra sobre esto... 

Seiya no discutió.

—30 Espectros esperaran en las puertas del Cuarto Templo... Death Mask podrá sentirlos, pero respetará su paso mientras no invadan los terrenos de la tierra.

El menor se puso de pie. La decisión estaba tomada, y ninguno de los dos dormiría tranquilamente en medio de aquella tensión. Vestido solo con la túnica de su esposo, el castaño se encaminó a las puertas del cuarto; el Consorte alcanzaba la salida cuando la voz de Hades lo detuvo abruptamente.

—Odio negarme a tus caprichos —repitió, como años atrás— Pero lo haré cuando tu vida esté en peligro, Seiya.

El castaño no respondió. No volteó a verlo, pero fue evidente para ambos.

Su cosmos se volvió tranquilo de nuevo. Ambos lo habían hecho.

Y Hades no necesitó ver a su pequeño para saber de la sonrisa en su rostro.

.

.

.

 

 

Death Mask sabía todo lo que pasaba en su Templo. Desde cuántos pájaros bailaban por las ramas de sus jardines, hasta cuántas almas cruzaban por su hogar de tanto en tanto con dirección al Infierno. No fue difícil para él notar las anormalidades en este último sitio cuando despertó aquella mañana.

Desde la llegada de Fénix, Cáncer había sospechado que Hades aparecería por su puerta. Tarde o temprano lo haría. Y ese día parecía ser el que estuvo esperando. Convenció a Dita de regresar a su Templo antes de lo que habían acordado el día anterior, esa semana ellos estaban a cargo del pequeño niño que, tras llegar al Santuario, había adoptado el nombre de  Teodosio —Death Mask no había explicado realmente el por qué sugirió aquel nombre, pero tras decir que Teo era "la presencia de Dios", incluso Ikki, a regañadientes, habían aceptado—. El pequeño Teo amaba especialmente las rosas de Afrodita, y disfrutaba pasar mañanas enteras a su lado cuidando del enorme jardín que, tras su llegada, no hacía más que crecer.

Encontrándose entonces solo, Cáncer solo necesitó esperar. 

El sol no alcanzaba su punto de medio día cuando el cosmos tan familiar alcanzó su hogar. Se debía a su Diosa... Pero como guardián de Cáncer, incluso él debía ser respetuoso.

Especialmente cuando sospechaba de lo que había pasado realmente.

Hades entró al Cuarto Templo del Santuario con su esposo pisándole los talones. Tras ellos, Radamanthys cruzó también. Delante de ellos, Death Mask repitió la acción que realizó al conocer al heredero del Inframundo.

—Mis señores —pronunció tan pronto como estuvieron delante suyo, de rodillas ante ambos.

Seiya se encontraba ligeramente sorprendido ante el gesto, pero no pronunció palabra alguna.

—Levántate, Gioele... Nuestro señor no está para tus juegos —dijo Radamanthys a su vez, al notar la mirada del Dios

Death Mask asintió con cuidado.

Unido o no a Pegaso, Hades era peligroso. Ningún cuidado era demasiado con él. Cuando observó la mirada del Dios, el Caballero de Cáncer sintió como su cuerpo temblaba ligeramente. Habituado como estaba a Caballeros de su categoría y unos pocos de nivel inferior, pararse delante de un Dios era siempre algo intimidante, incluso para él.

—Habla ahora Gioele, y si me complace lo que dices, perdonaré tu traición...

El Caballero del Cuarto Templo intercambió una mirada con el antiguo Pegaso. Solo algo quería saber antes, y, con apenas verlo, la respuesta saltó delante de sus ojos, luego dijo:

—Lo que buscan está aquí en el santuario... Y es resguardado por nosotros, los Santos Dorados.

El cosmos de Radamanthys vibró en advertencia, y el de Cáncer respondió por apenas un segundo. Deseó golpearse mentalmente... A esa distancia, Afrodita continuaría pendiente de sus actos. Debía ganar tiempo si deseaba salvar su cuello y el de su pareja.

—Pegaso... —llamó, hablando por primera vez al nombrado, que no perdía atención de sus actos, le miró seguro— Ikki llegó aquí hace un año... Y habló de la petición que tú realizaste. Nos confió a nosotros su cuidado porque las sombras no dejaban de rondarle... Los Dorados respondimos con honor... Pero fallamos en nuestro juramento para con Athena —explicó, y debió apresurarse a decir lo último ante la mirada preocupada del castaño.

Debía asegurarse de que comprendía realmente lo que había pasado.

—Doce Caballeros aceptamos cuidar a tu hijo, Seiya... Y los Doce hemos mentido a Saori para protegerlo. Ni el más benevolente de los Dioses ve con buenos ojos el nacimiento de un semi-Dios... —pronunció esto último con seriedad, recordando las palabras de Saga de Géminis, algunos meses atrás— Pero tú no eres mortal ahora... ¿No es así?

Seiya no respondió. El ser consciente de lo mucho que Death Mask había descifrado le había puesto nervioso. Si hubiese llegado solo, quizá hubiese temido que se tratase verdaderamente de un enemigo. Pero, aunque su mirada era fría como siempre, no parecía querer pelea alguna en ese momento. 

—Yo... —comenzó, pero el cuerpo de Hades se interpuso entre él y el Dorado, quien miró al Dios con tranquilidad

No había mentira en lo dicho, y no podría convencerlo de lo contrario.

—Tienes razón en tus palabras, Cáncer... Por tanto, deberías ser más cuidadoso al dirigirte a él de esa manera... No se trata de un simple Caballero de Bronce, quien fuese inferior a ti... Estás hablando con mi Consorte. Y le debes tu respeto.

Gioele, cual fuera el nombre real de Death Mask, esperaba que existiese un lazo sentimental entre ambos, sin embargo, nunca habría considerado siquiera que fuese tan importante como para llegar a ser su esposo ahora. Había errado totalmente al tratarlo como antes... Sabía que no era su igual ahora... Pero nunca imaginó que sería tan grande como un Dios entonces.

Su primer saludo había nacido del puro respeto por la situación, pero pronto sus palabras adquirieron un toque solemne.

—Me disculpo, mi señor... Desconocía su unión totalmente... 

—Olvídate de eso, Death Mask —le cortó Seiya, irritado, las formalidades nunca el habían interesado, mucho menos viniendo de hombres que admiró tanto en su momento— Dijiste que mi hijo está aquí ahora... Quiero verlo inmediatamente. ¿Dónde lo han escondido?

El Caballero asintió solo un segundo después de mirar al Dios, quien le ordenaba seguir los mandatos del menor sin palabra alguna.

—Acompáñenme. Los guiaré hasta el Templo de Piscis... Allí se encuentra el heredero que tanto han buscado...

Para él, unir las piezas había sido sencillo. De saber que sobreviviría a aquel ataque de los cielos, Seiya jamás hubiese abandonado a su hijo. Se notaba en su rostro el dolor de la ausencia, y la tristeza que los años han cobrado en su faz.

Abandonaron el Templo de Cáncer al mismo tiempo que Death Mask ahogaba una maldición. Su amante, protector como él solo, difícilmente dejaría pasar la manera en que su cosmos se incendió minutos atrás.

Y Marin, digna guerrera, no se quedaría atrás.

No esperó, sin embargo, que ambos decidieran traer al niño con ellos en el momento en que pusieron un pie fuera del templo.

—Dita... —musitó, suave, y miró a su pareja con calma.

Habían hablado sobre ello antes... Habían tratado de dar sentido a todo aquello en noches largas de desvelo. Sin Afrodita, Death Mask no hubiese admitido fácilmente que Pegaso había caído en brazos de Hades en más de un sentido.

_"Si estuvo dispuesto a morir por ese niño, e Ikki se niega a admitirlo... Definitivamente hay más romance allí"_ había dicho el Caballero de las Rosas _"Teo es producto del amor, no la guerra"_

Death lo confirmó cuando miró la manera en que los ojos de Seiya buscaban los de Hades un rato atrás, pidiéndole que mantuviera la calma en un silencioso acto que tuvo precisamente ese efecto en él.

Seiya no se había atrevido a cuestionar por el paradero de Ikki porque simplemente su nombre no había cruzado su mente al oír las maravillosas noticias.

Su hijo estaba allí, sano y salvo, siendo protegido por los Santos Dorados. ¡Y todos habían acordado cuidarlo! No podía describir la dicha que sintió en ese instante, pero poco o nada se comparó cuando abandonaron el refugio que representaba el Templo para caminar a los próximos.

No habían dado suficientes pasos cuando el conocido cosmos de Afrodita llegó hasta ellos, amenazante. Y no venía solo... Incluso Marin estaba allí acompañandole.

Y al mirar bien un integrante más estaba delante.

—¿Él es...? —cuestionó, hacia Death Mask, con un hilo de voz

La parte más frívola de su mente pensaba que Death los guiaba a su muerte, una traición por su parte no le sorprendería... Pero el ver la honestidad de lo dicho justo allí... Mirar ese niño allí.

Las lágrimas que creyó habían secado su alma se agruparon en sus ojos en apenas un segundo sin que pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo. Su vientre se sintió nada de pronto, como si esa parte de su cuerpo hubiese desaparecido sencillamente.

Cinco años habían pasado desde que lo vio... Era tan pequeño antes, y aunque creció tanto, seguía viéndose tan indefenso a sus ojos..

Dio un paso, pero la mano de su esposo le detuvo a tiempo. El brazo de Hades había rodeado su cadera de manera firme, mientras que Radamanthys daba un paso al frente también.

Seiya observó maravillado como Ikki caía delante de ellos, cubriendo a Marin con su cuerpo, y con ello, protegiendo a su hijo en el proceso.

Él también estuvo a salvo todo ese tiempo.

El Consorte no podía escuchar nada más que el propio latido de su corazón. Apenas y escuchó la voz helada de Marin, negándose a aceptar que era él quien estaba a solo unos pasos de ella.

—Es imposible —musitó, todavía sorprendida

Fénix, a su vez, levantó finalmente la mirada. Cinco años habían transcurrido desde la última vez que miró esos ojos color chocolate.

—¿Seiya? —murmuró, sin poder creerlo

El nombrado pareció salir de un hechizo. Era real. Era todo jodidamente cierto. Se zafó del agarre de su esposo sin esfuerzo, parte por su rapidez, parte porque Hades no se opuso, y corrió hasta donde el Santo de Fénix se encontraba.

—¡Ikki! —gritó, con la euforia en cada sílaba, y saltó hasta los brazos del nombrado, que le recibieron por inercia, lo levantó sin esfuerzo mientras él continuaba— ¡Ikki! ¡Por todos los Infiernos! ¡Ikki!

Seiya lloraba sin remedio alguno, mientras el peliazul sentía su corazón encogerse. Dos veces creyéndolo muerto, dos terribles errores, y tan preciosos reencuentros. El antiguo Pegaso ocultó su rostro en el hombro del más alto, mientras lo abrazaba con más fuerza.

—Maldita sea, Ikki... —murmuró, y no había maldad en su voz

Era un alivio que no era capaz de describir.

Por su parte, Hades continuaba mirando todo con aire calculador. Solo Radamanthys reconocía lo tenso de su postura, o el nervio que lo recorría mientras miraba con dirección a la Dama de Plata, que ocultaba a su único hijo.

—Pony, creí que habías muerto... Esta vez para siempre... ¿Qué demonios pasó? Maldición, Seiya... —hablaba Ikki, igual de sorprendido que el propio Pegaso, quien continuaba gimoteando

Hades dio un paso hacia el menor del grupo, e instintivamente todos se movieron, incluído el Fénix, quien poco a poco soltaba al castaño.

Death Mask detuvo a su pareja en el acto, y Seiya finalmente decidió intervenir cuando miró que Marin les cortaba el paso temblando. Ella nunca había sentido miedo ahora, y no sería esta la primera vez... Era solo que, quizá ella todavía...

—¿Marin? ¿Eres tú? —cuestionó, aunque sabía ya la respuesta, la pelirroja no se movió, él en cambio caminó hacia ella— Por Dios, Marin... Han pasado tantas cosas...

—No des un paso más, Seiya... No permitiré que le hagan daño —dijo ella, firme, y el niño a sus espaldas se sintió temeroso de pronto

Hasta que ella dijo esto, no sintió el peligro en el aire. No se sintió amenazado como lo había hecho antes, cuando continuaba huyendo con su padre, mes tras mes, año tras año, hasta llegar al Santuario.

—Nunca le haría daño, Marin... —dijo, herido, aunque sabía por qué ella actuaba así

Él acudió junto con el mismísimo Hades en búsqueda de un niño, y era más que obvio que seguiría las órdenes de éste en cualquier cosa que mandara.

—Yo no podría... —dijo, luego miró a Ikki, quien asintió lentamente

—Seiya... —dijo suavemente, y el nombrado le miró curioso, pues no miraba en su dirección— Seiya... Cariño.. Él es de quien te hablaba... —comentó, dirigiéndose al niño

Al antiguo Caballero de Pegaso se le derritió el corazón. Nunca había querido pensar en el nombre que Ikki le daría a su hijo... Porque no tenía idea alguna de qué escogería para el hijo de Hades... Para el hijo de él.

El pequeño Seiya dio un paso hacia Fénix, apartándose de Marin, quien no encontró motivo para oponerse. Ikki era el guardían del chico, más que los propios Dorados... Si él estaba de acuerdo... Si el chico delante era realmente su alumno...

Fénix cargó en sus brazos a su hijo, y luego lo acercó lentamente al castaño, que había decidido echar raíces en su sitio, con los ojos aun rojos por el llanto.

Verlo acercarse era demasiado.

Su cuerpo había cambiado en ese tiempo. Pero continuaba siendo una réplica exacta a su padre. Su piel blanca, apenas irritada por el sol, sus cabellos negros como la noche... Y esos ojos verdes... No, eso era lo único que había cambiado, era apenas perceptible, pero él lo había notado.

Un brillo chocolate se mezclaba con el aguamarina de su esposo. 

—Él es Seiya... Tu padre —dijo

El menor le miró con curiosidad, pero sus ojos viajaron irremediablemente de vuelta a Hades, a quien había estado observando también durante todo el rato. Se acomodó entre los brazos de Ikki, mientras señalaba a Hades.

—¿Quién es él? —cuestionó

Seiya mentiría si dijera que no le dolió la falta de atención que sufrió. ¿Contra quién guardar rencores por ello? Su hijo creció sin conocerlo... Una sola mirada no bastaría para formar lazos como los que Ikki había formado.

Ikki contuvo una sonrisa.

—Él también es tu padre... —dijo, divertido

Para el Consorte aquello no fue sorpresa. Ikki no era muy adepto a mentir. De ninguna manera, bajo ninguna circunstancia. No más, al menos.

El pequeño frunció el ceño.

—Pero tú eres mi papi... —dijo, confundido

Ikki soltó una risa, mientras Seiya sonreía con tristeza. El castaño bajó la mirada, apenas segundos después sintió uno de los brazos de su esposo rodearlo. Apoyó la cabeza en su pecho, y se escondió en éste mientras ahogaba un suspiro que evidenciaría más su pesar.

Tanto tiempo perdido...

—Bueno... Quizá madre sería más adecuado —escuchó que decía su amigo, y sintió como el pecho de su esposo de inflaba de orgullo— Cargó contigo tanto tiempo... Como las madres hacen...

El pequeño Seiya no parecía convencido, Dita se acercó entonces a ellos, con una sonrisa en el rostro. Marin solo observaba, a lo lejos, distinguió una silueta familiar.  Ambas continuaban sin terminar de creerlo. Death Mask negó ligeramente al ver la sonrisa del otro.

—Seiya es madre entonces, eso es una sorpresa... —comentó, tomando al pequeño en sus brazos, el menor no se mostró molesto, incluso parecía más cómodo— Hades es tu padre, Seiya tu madre, e Ikki es papi... Tienes una familia muy grande, Teo...

—¿Teo?—repitió Radamanthys confundido, a unos metros, Death Mask respondió

—Los aprendices del Santuario tomamos un nuevo nombre al venir aquí... Además, nadie podía saber su nombre antes de tiempo... 

Hades habló entonces, hacia el dorado, con curiosidad en su rostro.

—¿Cuál es su nombre entonces? ¿Quién lo ha elegido?

El menor volteó entonces, curioso al oír la voz de Hades.

—Me llamo Teodosio... Y aprendo cosas aquí, en el Santuario... —dijo, de un modo que sonó casi mecánico

Probablemente esa era la manera en la que se le indicó presentarse, fuese con quien fuese. Alzó una ceja antes de sonreír con cierto orgullo en sus labios. Miró a Gioele de reojo. Ese nombre. Vaya idea la suya... " _El que ha sido_ _entregado_ _por Dios_ " Así que desde entonces intuía ya de lo que pasaba con Seiya realmente...

—Pero pueden decirme Teo —dijo al final, con una hermosa sonrisa en los labios

Dita frunció el ceño ligeramente, y con un tono que habría resultado estúpido en cualquier otro, dijo infantilmente:

—Pero Teo... Apenas los conoces —dijo, celoso

El niño soltó una risita cuando las cosquillas lo alcanzaron.

—Pero... —rió— Dijiste... —continuó soltando risitas— Que eran... Madre y Padre... ¿No?

Los corazones allí se derritieron al instante. Radamanthys sintió su rostro sonrojarse al extremo. Si él creía que Seiya poseía el encanto de la familia, definitivamente no habían visto al príncipe en acción.

Hades miró a su hijo intensamente, apartados por unos pasos, y rodeando a su consorte aun en sus brazos, sus ojos le parecían lo más hermoso que había visto después de su esposo.

Dita se quedó quieto cuando el niño quedó igual, observó la manera en que padre e hijo se miraban, y sintió algo de envidia sin poder evitarlo.

Adoraba a ese niño. Y ahora él había encontrado a la familia que creyó lo había abandonado.

—Teo... —dijo, suavemente, ignoró por completo el hecho de que todos les observaban, incluido su esposo, que se separó lo suficiente para verlo decir— Tienes unos ojos tan hermosos como tu madre..

El chico se sonrojó primero, y luego sonrió como nunca antes.

—¿En serio? —preguntó, emocionado

—Definitivamente tienes los ojos de tu madre —afirmó, mientras sentía como el calor aumentaba en su pecho, Seiya, junto a éste, continuaba coloréandose más y más de rojo, sonrió ligeramente antes de mirarlo— Cariño... Tiene tus ojos.

—No soy una madre... —musitó bajito, tanto que solo Hades le oyó.

—Papi... Papi... ¡¿Escuchaste eso?! —gritaba Teo entonces, hacia Ikki, quien asintió, el niño parecía particularmente contento

El peliazul sonrió al verlo, en otro momento podría explicarle al par por qué estaba tan contento.

.

.

.

 


	10. Talento natural, y la adaptación aprendida

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CAPÍTULO 10**

**TALENTO NATURAL, Y LA ADAPTACIÓN APRENDIDA**

 

 

 

 

Seiya no tenía idea alguna de como fue capaz de escabullirse de las garras de su esposo para observar el entrenamiento de su hijo, ni de como lograba escapar estando en el Santuario, en realidad. Los recuerdos que tenía de allí eran todos iguales... Una mujer siempre le encontraba.

No le dio demasiadas vueltas al asunto, más interesado en alcanzar a los Dorados que comenzaban a entrenar que a las preocupaciones del castigo que Hades le pondría después, por no permanecer en el templo de Sagitario como habían acordado —el señor del Infierno se quedó en el Cuarto Templo, reunido con dos de los doce caballeros—. Finalmente alcanzó la arena; se ocultó a algunos metros de distancia. Desde su sitio podía observar cómodamente sin ser visto, y escuchar uno que otro murmullo. Se emocionó cuando Teo fue llevado al centro junto con Milo. ¿Estaba nervioso? ¡Claro! Su hijo entrenando contra ese bicho rastrero... Adoraba al Escorpión como caballero, pero como padre él...

—Todavía no puedo creer que lo abandonara de esa manera —escuchó que decía una de las aprendices a lo lejos

Asumió que era una de las nuevas guerreras, porque no le había oído nunca.

—Un niño tan adorable como Teodosio... ¿Qué ser tan despiadado lo dejaría a su suerte? ¿Y con Ikki, para colmo de males?

Aquello le dolió tanto como le ofendió. Su amigo era un hombre respetable... Había educado a su hijo solo por años... ¿Cómo podían siquiera...?

—Su madre debió ser una cualquiera. No veo otra razón... Se deshizo de su error y se lo cargó al primer imbécil que tuvo enfrente. Una madre irresponsable. Eso fue...

Seiya no supo exactamente que era, pero sintió que su pecho pesaba. Incluso si eran solo unas habladoras que desconocían totalmente sus motivos... Cada palabra era cierta. Bajó el rostro,  perdiéndose entonces de la batalla que se sucitaba, mordió sus labios, temiendo que un sonido le delatara. No escuchó cuando alguien se le acercó con extremo sigilo; para ser justos, ella lo hacía de la misma manera en el pasado.

—Levanta la cara, Pegaso —le ordenó ella, con voz seria— Ellas no saben nada... No hay verdad en sus palabras.

El antiguo caballero de bronce no respondió. A su lado, Shaina continuó mirando la arena, maravillada por la escena que se mostraba ante sus ojos.

—¿Perderás más de su vida por lo que unas mujeres sin importancia han dicho sobre ti? No te creía tan débil...

Él se sintió enojado.

—¡Ellas no están equivocadas, Shaina! ¡Lo abandoné en ese entonces! ¡Le di la espalda cuando más me necesitaba!

Bajo la máscara, ella sonrió tranquila.

—Y míralo ahora... Salvaste su vida, y le otorgaste una familia que, en otras circunstancias, jamás hubiese tenido...

Aquello lo dejó callado. Nunca lo había visto de esa manera antes... Vivo, siempre... Pero la perspectiva que ella dibujaba delante. Eso era justo lo que estaba pasando. Su hijo había sido recibido en un santuario donde nunca pensó que podría poner un pie de nuevo. Vivía en la tierra a la cual nunca creyó volver a ver.

Regresó su vista hacia donde ella miraba.

Teo había caído al suelo por el ligero ataque del Santo de Escorpio, y solo le dedicó una mirada seria antes de levantarse de nuevo, sin aceptar rendirse. El castaño se vio reflejo de inmediato en esa mirada refunfuñada, y sus labios apretados.

Su juego de manos distaba de lo impecable, pero Seiya miró tanto de sí mismo en esos movimientos que se preguntó cómo era capaz de hacerlo de aquella manera. Ni siquiera Maryn, quien le enseño tanto, había logrado imitarlo... Ikki. ¿Él realmente cuidó hasta esos detalles?

—Fénix es un gran imitador... Y ha hecho de él la misma cosa... No lo ha explotado aun. No le ha dicho que su potencial es incluso mayor que el tuyo a su edad... Él simplemente le dijo que eran los movimientos de Pegaso. Y él te admiró desde el único lugar donde los guerreros como nosotros nos permiten amar sinceramente...

Seiya observó maravillado como el niño lanzaba un poderoso meteoro Pegaso. No era ni la mitad de fuerte de lo que él era, pero había sido suficiente para rasgar la camisa del mayor, justo por donde su pequeño puño paso.

No le hizo cosquillas a Milo tampoco, pero vaya que le sorprendió.

—Realmente te pareces a tu madre... —escuchó que le dijo, y se sintió avergonzado

Los 12 dorados se referían así a él desde que llegaran allí, y se enterasen de la realidad de la situación. Y salvo unos pocos descarados como Escorpión, que era el punto exacto entre burla y honor, todos los demás lo hacían por puro respeto. Sus madres eran probablemente el único ser supremo que reconocían después de Athena... Y Seiya actuó como una al tenerlo en su interior.

Al final el apelativo dejó de molestarle, especialmente cuando Teo se emocionaba tanto ante tal oración.

—¿En serio?—respondía siempre, sin creerlo.

Seiya sonrió enternecido al escucharlo tan feliz. Ikki necesitó explicárselo antes, mientras que Teo era cuidado por el guardia del doceavo templo. Al parecer su hijo, quien era físicamente idéntico a su padre —tal como Seiya había observado a su nacimiento, y diferenciándose solo por el color de sus ojos—, era siempre comparado con la imponente figura del Dios del Infierno. Claro que los Dorados nunca decían directamente de quién se trataba, pero incluso Ikki cayó en eso algunas veces, durante su más tierna infancia. _"Te pareces mucho a tu padre"_ le comentó que le decía, y Seiya le reclamó el que no le reconociera a él como tal.

_"—Bueno, si quieres ser así... Tu eres más como una madre._ " recuerda que le respondió el fénix, sonriendo burlón.

Al llegar al Santuario, todos reconocieron el parecido con Hades, y era un comentario ya demasiado común. Según entendió, hoy día ellos solían sacar el tema para hacerlo rabiar durante las peleas, debido a que no le gustaba ser comparado con nadie. Especialmente con él.

Hasta que el mismísimo Hades le dijo que sus ojos eran los de su madre.

Seiya y Shaina siguieron los pasos del menor desde la lejanía mientras se dirigía a uno de los lugares más apartados. La mujer le explicó entonces al menor que era parte de un coliseo que usaban ellos de manera exclusiva, y que era donde en verdad entrenaban los santos de las 12 casas.

—Tu hijo ha sido el único aprendiz en poner un pie allí... —declaró, orgullosa, luego detuvo sus pasos— Yo no puedo avanzar más de aquí... —indicó.

Seiya le agradeció la compañía, y aunque se sintió un poco mal por saber que ella no podría ver el resto. Shaina no pareció mal por ello, al menos eso le pareció a él. Se despidió con una voz que le sonó hasta alegre, luego él continuó avanzando. No se atrevió a dejar la capucha de lado incluso cuando supo que solo algunos dorados, su hijo, y la sombra de Radamanthys —que no trataba de esconderse de él, pero se encontraba oculto a la vista—, eran los únicos presentes.

—¡Yo quiero ir primero! —escuchó que respondía Teo a algo que uno de los mayores había comentado, Seiya se sintió ligeramente intimidado cuando distinguió la silueta de Saga delante del niño.

—Tu ya has tenido tu lucha el día de hoy—respondía tranquilamente el guardián de la tercera casa, sereno.

El menor resopló.

—¡Pero quiero seguir peleando!

El consorte del Infierno no pudo resistirse.

—¡Yo quiero pelear contra ti! —informó, sonriente, adentrándose al área.

Sintió tantos pares de ojos sobre él a la vez, pero solo pudo concentrarse en los emocionados ojos de su hijo, quien abría la boca en una pequeña "o" perfecta, asombrado como nunca antes. Teo le sonrió amplio a los pocos segundos.

—¿Lo harás?— preguntó, sin creerle.

Seiya sonrió al asentir, luego sintió una mano sobre su hombro. El castaño levantó la mirada, encontrándose con las azulinas orbes del antiguo patriarca, que tenía dibujada la advertencia en sus ojos.

—Ten cuidado, Seiya —dijo, y en un murmullo explicó— Si alguien llega a sentir tu cosmos aquí, sería un problema...

El menor asintió, comprendiendo totalmente. Luego adoptó una actitud orgullosa que el otro ya le conocía. No supo por qué, pero aquella mirada llena de determinación le sacó una sonrisa. El castaño miró a su hijo con seguridad al decir fuerte y claro:

—¡No te preocupes, Saga! ¡Yo no necesito mi cosmos para vencer a este chiquillo inquieto!

Teodiso se mostró ofendido.

—¡No soy un chiquillo, madre!

El mayor sintió que su pecho se inflaba con una dulce mezcla de orgullo y felicidad. Eso no impidió que fingiera superioridad.

—¿No? Pero si eres tan pequeño... Con ese tamaño, creo que es hasta un pecado siquiera tocarte...

Saga se apartó renegando con la diversión mostrándose en su rostro mientras el par continuaba peleando verbalmente. Alcanzó al resto, quienes estaban sonriendo al igual que él. Milo parecía ser el más notablemente complacido. A su lado, Shaka apenas contenía una sonrisa discreta, igual que Mu, quien tenía un esbozo más claro de ésta.

—Cuando terminen de provocarse, pueden empezar... —declaró el Caballero de Libra, observando el intercambio de palabras con una mueca de felicidad, intentó mostrarse serio—El primero en caer será el perdedor.

Seiya soltó un bufido.

_"Sencillo"_ pensó, aunque no muy convencido. Su lado competitivo saldría a flote, como estaba ya, pero su instinto parental le gritaba que no se atreviera a derrotarle. Incluso comenzaba a pensar que le sería imposible tomar la pelea enserio. Cuando la duda comenzaba a asaltarlo, el menor ya estaba colocándose en posición de ataque.

El consorte solo necesitó intercambiar una sola mirada con la seguridad de los ojos color aguamarina que se mezclaban con tonos chocolate para estar igual de convencido. Cosmos o no, era serio. Un año entrenando con los dorados lo hacían estar a la altura de una batalla sencilla entre aprendices, lo sabía porque lo presenció justo antes. Incluso Ikki le advirtió de lo serio que era el chico con sus golpes.

Aprendió a luchar antes de terminar de entender cómo correr, y quizá fuese su sangre divina, pero era bastante más avispado que cualquier menor de edad.

—No me contendré solo porque eres mi hijo—advirtió Pegaso, mientras sus manos comenzaban a moverse, procuró concentrarse en menguar su cosmos hasta casi desaparecerlo.

Teodisio imitó sus movimientos casi a la perfección, sin decir ni una palabra más. 

Cuando el menor lanzó el primer golpe, el antiguo caballero de bronce ya había anticipado su ataque. Rechazó el puño que le lanzó y asestó un contraataque que lo hizo dar un paso atrás. Teo no se permitió caer de espaldas cuando Seiya lanzó otro golpe, sino que paró con su brazo el impacto y luego movió éste antes de soltar su puño. En el momento en que el mayor volvió a detenerle, el niño echó marcha atrás, comenzando a preparar su mejor ataque.

Pese a que el orgullo que sentía el hombre llamado " _madre_ ", Seiya no se permitió ser distraído por la emoción que ocupaba su pecho al ver reflejados sus años de entrenamiento en los sincronizados movimientos de su hijo. Casi perfectos, casi exactos. Ikki era el responsable de ello, estaba convencido de que si el fénix hubiese imitado sus actos con su misma gracia, Teo habría sido capaz de ser una réplica perfecta.

—¡Meteoros Pegaso!—le escuchó exclamar, a la vez que lanzaba el ataque.

El de bronce sonrió de manera petulante cuando sus manos captaron cada uno de los puñetazos, se sorprendió un instante cuando distinguió cambios mínimos en su antigua técnica, pero aunque fueron tan diferentes de los propios, Seiya todavía fue capaz de frenarlo. Un único golpe dio directo en su pecho, moviéndolo apenas un centímetro hacia atrás. Su respuesta defensiva fue automática. Para cuando el antiguo Pegaso supo, Teo había caído contra el suelo, en un ruido seco.

—¡Seiya! —escuchó que le reñía Mu

—¡Teo! —llamaban a su vez los dorados más preocupados

El consorte soltó una maldición cuando se dio cuenta de que había golpeado al niño con demasiada fuerza, se arrodilló inmediatamente, examinándolo, buscando cualquier signo de alarma. Rápidamente dos figuras más estaban a su lado. Saga le miró con mala cara, igual de preocupado. Dita, a su lado, le miró casi con odio.

—¿Estás bien, Teo? —inquirió el santo de géminis, volcando toda su atención al menor, quien había cerrado los ojos luego del inesperado impacto— ¿Te duele mucho?

Ni siquiera vio venir el golpe en el costado que por poco le deja fuera de juego. En brazos de su madre, Teo renegó mientras abría sus ojos, restándole importancia. No era el primer golpe mal calculado que le encestaban. Leo tenía una mano muchísimo más pesada.

—Estoy bien —dijo firme, seguro de ello, mirando primero a su nana, pues estaba seguro de que era el que más preocupado estaría, Dita le devolvió una mirada aliviada, haciéndole sonreír.

Cuando el niño regresó su expresión hacia su madre, notó los ojos color chocolates siendo inundados por lágrimas. La sonrisa se le borró al instante, y Teo sintió un temor inmenso de manera inexplicable, que se mezcló con una culpa que le dejó una sensación de intranquilidad enorme.

—Lo lamento—se apresuró a decir Seiya, arrepentido— Me dejé llevar... Lo siento, en serio... Yo no quería...

Dita chasqueó la lengua, a punto de intervenir, Saga le detuvo tomándole del brazo, mandándolo a callar con apenas una mirada. Cuando el de Picis volvió a mirar se sorprendió de ver a su protegido abrazando con fuerza al castaño, a la vez que este le rodeaba con sus brazos con fuerza. 

—¡Lo siento, madre! ¡Por favor, no llores!

El Caballero más hermoso del Santuario contuvo un suspiro resignado, poniéndose de pie. Saga no le detuvo cuando abandonó el coliseo con pasos apresurados. No le sorprendió tampoco que otros le siguieran segundos después. Cuando Saga se paró de su sitio miró sobre su hombro, al sentir una mirada fija en él. Sus ojos interceptaron unos de un tono azul profundo, y asintió a la petición que no necesito palabra alguna para él. 

Seiya y Teo continuaban fuertemente abrazados mientras que dos pares de ojos les observaban desde varios metros más a la distancia. Dorados orbes no perdían atención de la figura del consorte, a la vez que un sobreprotector padre encontraba fácilmente la siniestra figura del juez que más temor había causado durante la guerra.

—¿Es una especie de castigo que seas tú el elegido para escoltarlo? —inquirió Ikki con voz recelosa al acercarse al rubio hombre, que no se molestó en mirarle.

—He jurado proteger al tesoro del Infierno... Mi lugar es a su lado—respondió con aire solemne Radamanthys, apartándose de las sombras.

Ikki no mostró de ninguna manera la fracción de intimidación que el más alto provocó en él. Contrario a la última vez, el Caballero de Wyvern le parecía muchísimo más aterrador. Pero no era por su aspecto fuerte o por la expresión de frialdad pura. Había algo distinto... Su cosmos era diferente. Incluso cuando lo mantenía al mínimo, Ikki pudo distinguir una cantidad absurdamente mayor, no era frío como en antaño. Le recordaba vagamente al propio, de un modo extraño... Había calidez en su alma. En su empeño por proteger a su Dios... Su amor por la familia de éste.

Miró nuevamente en dirección del otro par. Las pequeñas manos de su hijo recorrían los castaños cabellos de su amado, quien le miraba con la adoración escrita en sus facciones. Ikki sintió que su pecho se contraía de manera dolorosa ante la imagen. Si él hubiese sospechado que Seiya continuaba con vida, lo habría llevado ante él sin parpadear siquiera... Él no podía imaginarse ya sin el pequeño Seiya a su lado... ¿Cuánto dolor le provocó al castaño al hacerlo desaparecer de esa manera, durante tantos años? Teo secó las lágrimas de su madre con cariño.

Cuando el Pony le confesó el temor que sentía de tener un lazo roto con su hijo, Fénix había estado a un poco de creer que era posible. No llegaron a conocerse nunca, ni siquiera se despidió correctamente. Salvo por sus historias, Seiya no existía en la vida de su hijo. Pero, viéndolos ahora, pudiendo observarlos con calma... Ese lazo estaba allí todavía.

No era una estupidez absurda llamarlo Madre, en lo absoluto.

Ikki no se imaginaba a sí mismo teniendo esa especie de conexión con su padre. Pero cuando pensaba en la mujer que le dio la vida... Si volviese a verla, aun con los años de ausencia, él también suplicaría perdón sin saber la causa, a la vez que limpia todas sus lágrimas. Era una conexión que nadie más que Seiya compartiría con él. Teo lo adoraba sin saberlo, no necesitaba conocerlo para amarlo de la manera en lo que hacía. Incluso si no podía comprenderlo aún.

—Si él regresa con ellos... ¿Puedo confiar en ti para protegerlos?

El peliazulado no sabría explicar de dónde ha salido aquella pregunta. Quizá fuese por el amor y devoción que sentía por ambos, o por la ansiedad que le provocaba la idea de perderlos. A su lado, Radamanthys no pareció sorprendido por la cuestión.

—He fallado una vez al protegerlo... No temas, fénix... No cometeré ese error dos veces.

Ikki resopló, fastidiado. ¿Un fallo? ¿Había él, Radamanthys, el maldito juez del infierno, fallado en algo tan simple como para proteger a un crío? ¿¡Cómo podía confiar en él para cuidarlos!? La mirada del menor es tan intensa, que el rubio se permite mirarlo por cortos instantes.

—El consorte no erró al confiarte la vida del heredero, fénix... Toma mis palabras como prefieras, pero espero sepas cuán agradecido estoy por tu ayuda al cuidarlo todo este tiempo... El infierno entero está en deuda contigo.

Incluso cuando ese orgulloso hombre dijo aquello, Ikki no pudo sentirse bien al respecto. Su voz sonó dolorosa cuando externó sus pensamientos.

—Digas lo que digas, yo fui quien hizo llorar a Seiya... Ni él ni Hades pueden estar agradecidos por eso.

Radamanthys regresa su total atención al castaño, sonríe complacido cuando lo ve ahora más contento, cargando el brazos al príncipe del infierno. Ambos están riendo. No se permite endulzar sus palabras cuando confiesa:

—El rey y su esposo derramaron más lágrimas de las que la historia podría contar.... Causaste el dolor de un padre que temió por la vida de su único hijo, y por tu desaparición, una madre se culpó mil veces por la pérdida. Nosotros, los tres jueces, cometimos el error al perderlo de vista, y nos deshonramos a nosotros mismos al perder contra el Olimpo... Nuestro señor erró al romper su promesa... Nuestro joven amo se equivocó al actuar sin esperarnos... Y tu pecaste al negarte a dejarte guiar por el instinto que te decía que nosotros, los espectros, no teníamos intención de hacer daño...

El fénix traga grueso, pero su rostro no muestra la culpa de sus ojos.

—Todos contribuimos en esa dolorosa separación. Todos pecamos... Todos cargaremos con la culpa... Sin embargo... Tú, Ikki, continúas siendo un héroe para todos nosotros.

Ikki abrió los ojos con sorpresa, sin poder evitarlo. Era la única cosa que no esperaba oír. No de él. No de nadie. Ni siquiera de Seiya.

—Recibiste la joya más valiosa del infierno, y, aunque lo sabías, decidiste poner tu vida en riesgo por protegerlo... Si fue por nuestro amor a nuestro señor, o no, no es relevante... Lo mantuviste a salvo... Eso es algo que ninguno de nosotros puede decir... Por eso es que te estoy agradecido, y el Infierno está en deuda contigo.

Ikki estaba por replicar que no existía nada que necesitase de los espectros, o el señor de éstos, cuando esa misma palabra hizo eco. Se sintió confuso. Había intercambiado pocas palabras con Seiya al respecto. El menor llegó disparando infinidad de preguntas, tantas que el Fénix no tuvo mucha oportunidad de exponer las suyas. Estuvo a punto de cuestionar las mismas al otro cuando la voz del castaño llegó a ambos.

—Radamanthys... —llamó, en voz firme, pero había alegría en su tono.

En menos de un parpadeo, el nombrado ya estaba delante del castaño. Ikki ya no necesitó preguntar nada cuando lo vio arrodillarse delante de él, justo como los dorados hacían delante de Saoiri, y mucho menos al oírle decir:

—Mi señor...

No mentirá diciendo que no sintió sorpresa por algunos minutos. Miró la escena, ignorando sus voces cuando distinguió unos pasos acercándose a él. Había sentido su presencia antes, pero estaba demasiado acostumbrado ya que decidió pasarlo por alto. El caballero dorado nunca mintió sobre sus intenciones, por tanto él no tenía razón alguna para desconfiar de su persona. Casi inesperado habría sido sino se sabía a quién rendía lealtad, Cáncer era de los pocos donde la pareja del Inframundo podría depositar su confianza.

 

La lucha se acercaba, pero faltaba algo de tiempo antes de que la guerra entre cielo e infierno se desatara.

 

 

 

 

 


	11. La misión del Caballero de Wyvern

 

 

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CAPÍTULO 11**

**LA MISIÓN DEL CABALLERO DE WYVERN**

 

 

 

.

.

.

_—Considero que estabas errado desde el comienzo—confiesa el Dorado a la muda pregunta que el Fénix pronuncia ante su inesperada llegada— Tu idea de que fuese su prisionero... Has estado equivocado_

_Ikki tuerce el gesto mientras que continúan observando a la distancia la interacción entre quienes dieran vida y forma a los meteoros Pegaso, a la vez que son escoltados por el Juez del Infierno con dirección a los Templos._

_—Hemos hablado con él ahora... El Patriarca me ha sacado alegando que tu presencia debería ser también requerida, incluso cuando tu y yo sabemos lo que opinas al respecto..._

_—Su hogar está donde Seiya esté—es la cruda respuesta de Fénix, mientras continúan mirando el andar de la familia del subsuelo— Si decide llevárselo, ¿quién soy yo para detenerlo?_

_Gioele suelta apenas una risa._

_—Ojalá pudieras oírte. Ni siquiera tú crees que seas capaz de soltarlo. Y honestamente todos tenemos el mismo temor que tu aquí—confiesa, desviando su atención del menor para mirar la oscura cabellera de Teo perdiéndose a unos metros_

_—¿A qué te refieres?—cuestiona receloso Fénix_

_—Si se va ahora, siendo que ya tiene lazos aquí... ¿Será realmente feliz?_

_Ikki hace un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no descomponerse._

_—Lo mejor es que esté con su familia. Lo necesitan de vuelta._

_Death Mask suspira apenas._

_—No te negaré que es lo que ellos necesitan. Un hijo no es cualquier cosa, y antes de que te quejes, sé que es tan tuyo como de Seiya pero... No intentes mentirnos, o mentirte a ti mismo, Ikki... Incluso si lo adoramos tanto, nuestro amor no se compara con el de sus padres._

_—La sangre no lo es todo._

_—Ciertamente, mocoso. Ciertamente no lo es... Pero es importante. Y dado que sus padres realmente lo aman, y han sufrido tanto, ¿cómo comparar siquiera las maneras en que se sienten?_

_—Quizá sea mi turno de sufrir su pérdida... Como Seiya lo ha hecho._

_—Eso es lo interesante, Fénix..._

_—¿El qué?_

_—No creo que tengas que extrañarlo pronto, no en un primer momento..._

_El nombrado frunce el ceño, sin entenderlo._

_—Incluso si Hades hiciera temblar la tierra misma, no es tiempo. Hijo de Dios o no, Teo no podrá salir del Santuario aún._

_—¿Eso es lo que vienes a decirme? ¿A jugar con lo que estoy sintiendo?—se queja entonces el más bajo, molesto._

_¿Cómo atreverse a negarle a Seiya más tiempo?_

_—Shion demanda una respuesta tuya, y Hades te arrancará la cabeza ni bien pronuncies ésta delante de él.  Siendo que estarás de acuerdo a mantenerlo contigo tanto tiempo.Dímelo ahora, Fénix, y regresaré a informar tal como me fue ordenado, sin que sea tu presencia necesaria para que puedan saberlo..._

_—Respondería si preguntaras directamente, cangrejo. Deja de darle tantas vueltas._

_Cuando el Dorado sonríe teme por apenas un breve instante. Su postura se tensa notablemente._

_—Ikki de Fénix, ¿estarías dispuesto a morir por tu hijo si los Cielos demandan su cabeza de nuevo?_

_El Caballero de Bronce no duda ni un ápice al responder._

_— Moriría por él... Protegeré al hijo que me fue Entregado por Dios a costa de todo y todos. Ya sea en este mismo Santuario, o en los Infiernos. Nada va a pasarle si estoy allí para defenderle._

_Gioele asiente entonces, completamente satisfecho antes de desaparecer tras un simple:_

_—Ya sabía yo que eso era lo que ibas a contestar. Siendo que los dorados hemos dicho algo similar._

.

.

.

.

 

 

El caballero de Pegaso observó a su vástago con la devoción escrita en sus orbes, Teo, delante suyo, era inconsciente de que le miraba con esa misma intensidad mientras le dedicaba una pequeña sonrisa. El gran caballero de Wyvern, quien custodiaba celosamente a su madre, había cumplido las órdenes dadas minutos antes al escoltarlos de regreso hasta el Templo de Sagitario. Su papi se les había sumado unos cuantos minutos más tarde, mientras que su autonombrado tío Aioros les recibía con tranquilidad. El menor del grupo sintió algo de curiosidad cuando el castaño fue regañado por el guardián del Templo con una voz apenas suave.

—Si se entera de que le desobedeciste de esa manera, no serás el único que pague las consecuencias, ¿no es verdad?

El príncipe encontró aquel comentario bastante singular, proviniendo de uno de los más serenos caballeros que había llegado a conocer en los últimos tiempos. Le pareció que sonaba incluso ligeramente preocupado. El que su madre sonriera de la misma forma nerviosa que él cuando rompía algo sin querer le provocó un calor agradable en el pecho. En eso se parecían también.

—Mientras no lo sepa, no le dolerá... Ésa es mi filosofía—declara Seiya de manera aparentemente despreocupada, provocando que su hijo le mire como si fuese un ente incomprensible a sus ojos. No le ha creído ni una palabra.

Conforme la noche va ganando terreno en el cielo que poco a poco permite observar las constelaciones ya familiares en el firmamento, Teo comienza a cuestionarse si este día particular de su vida no es más que un sueño de esos que experimenta con cierta frecuencia...  Sueños donde una familia que no conocía llegaba a buscarlo. Pocas veces estos momentos se volvían pesadillas donde era arrebatado de los brazos de su papi, mayormente eran sueños mucho más agradables, donde un hombre juraba protegerlo hasta el fin de los tiempos.

Su padre le confesó desde siempre que aún cuando su corazón le adoraba, no estaban atados por la sangre que le atraía a su verdadero progenitor. Ikki de fénix había sido lo suficientemente perceptivo como para notar que su protegido era mucho más consciente del mundo alrededor suyo desde los primeros momentos... En aquel entonces, desconocía la razón verdadera. Semidioses varios eran llamados seres fuera de lo ordinario, pero su hijo iba un paso más allá. Una consciencia propia de un joven apenas de mayor edad que el propio pequeño, y un poder que rivalizaba fácilmente con cualquier aprendiz experimentado. Ése era verdaderamente Teodosio, hijo de Hades y Seiya. Atrapado en un angelical niño, descansaba la consciencia de quien reinaría un día el Inframundo. Pero esto era aún desconocido por el divino ser. Rodeado entre aprendices varios, y distintos caballeros de bajos rangos, ningún Dorado consideró prudente mencionar nunca el nombre de hombre que fuera su padre. Éste mismo hecho había llegado a desesperar al menor, hasta que Ikki le explicó:

_"—El día en que llegaste al mundo, ése mismo día terminaste en mis brazos... Te he amado como un padre amaría a un hijo desde el primer instante, y es por que te amo que tanto temo por tu seguridad...  Él me advirtió que Dioses intentarán venir por ti... No le fallaré. Ni a él. Ni a ti... No me hagas mentirte, Seiya. Lo mejor es que continúes en la ignorancia por ahora. Cuando sepa que es seguro para ti, entonces hablaré. No permitiré que te aparten de mi fácilmente. Ni siquiera sé si soportaré perderte cuando venga por ti para llevarte. Tu padre... Sé que él debe seguir buscándote"_

A pesar de que Teo gustaba de repetirle incansablemente que su hogar estaba siempre a su lado, no dejaba de sentir que mentía cada vez más al pronunciar esas palabras. Era feliz con su papi. Tanto que la pequeña duda en su pecho le hacía sentir culpable cuando se permitía ser embargado por esa clase de sentimentalismos mundanos. Había comprendido demasiado rápido que él no era como cualquier otro niño de su edad. Adquirió consciencia incluso antes de ser capaz de caminar... Pudo darse cuenta de ello cuando soñó con ellos por primera vez.

Esa única noche que pasó fuera de los brazos de su papi mientras éste se las arreglaba para conseguir dinero para mantenerlos, el pequeño Seiya se quedó completamente solo en el departamento que el mayor hubiese adaptado para ellos dos. Fue incapaz de conciliar el sueño rápidamente, siendo que estaba lejos del reconfortante calor del fénix. Y cuando finalmente estaba empezando a reaccionar como cualquier niño de su edad, a punto de llamar a gritos a su desconocida madre, lo escuchó. Un arrullo tan suave, apenas perceptible en las suaves brisas que la noche llevaba hasta él. Un llanto que acompañaba ese canto melodioso que, aunque lleno de dolor, le llenó de paz. Se permitió ser envuelto por éste. Desde el Infierno, Pegaso cantaba una canción de cuna como cada noche que la ansiedad era más de lo que podía soportar. Y al dormir, pudo oírle con más intensidad.

_"—Será un niño tan hermoso, cariño... Si se parece a ti aunque sea un poco, no habrá ser en nuestro mundo que posea belleza similar—" comentaba una voz serena, tal grado era su seriedad que parecía incluso frívola al confesar "—Ningún ente será digno de mirarle siquiera..."_

Ésa es la primera vez que escucha la risa que guardaría celosamente en su mente.

_"—No empieces a sobreprotegerlo desde tan temprano, mi amor... Él no ha nacido siquiera..."_

_"—Suenas tan convencido de que será un varón, Seiya..."_

_"—¿Eso te molestaría?"_

_"—El fruto de nuestro amor, ¿qué importancia tiene si es varón o no? Será el bebé más amado"_

Escuchó esa risa de nuevo. Y fue arrullado por ella mientras Pegaso decía, a la vez que acariciaba el hinchado vientre.

_"—Sí, definitivamente, ningún bebé será más amado que él"_

—eo...

Teodosio no responde inmediatamente.

—Teo....

Le cuesta regresar a sus cinco sentidos.

—Teo, cariño, ¿te encuentras bien?

Sus ojos vuelven a observar la realidad frente a él cuando siente un calor agradable sobre su frente, parpadea confundido unos segundos mientras que la vergüenza adorna su rostro al encontrar el de su madre delante de él. Seiya le mira con preocupación, y él se siente un poco culpable. A un lado del castaño, Ikki también le mira con una duda razonable. Sabe que no es enfermedad lo que está afectando a su hijo... Nunca ha pescado un resfriado siquiera. Puede darse una idea de qué pasó.

—Estoy bien, madre... No necesitas preocuparte—informa, en voz pausada, no intentando ser demasiado cortante.

Antes su nana Dita le ha reñido por ser un tanto arisco con sus comentarios. Ese rasgo particular lo aprendió de su papi.

—¿Estás seguro? Parecías tan ido hace un segundo... ¿O será que fue el golpe? Oh Dioses, realmente lamento haberte dado tan duro...

Teo niega con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios al notarlo alterarse. Toma las manos que están a centímetros de las suyas. Debido a que Seiya continúa hincado delante de él, tiene este tipo de opciones. Abraza las palmas ajenas mientras le sonríe ampliamente.

 

.

.

.

 

 

 

—Madre... Si te contara algo... ¿Podrías prometerme no decirle a mi papi?

Seiya miró a su hijo extrañado. Apartados del resto, el menor había solicitado con pequeños gestos que le acompañara a la zona más alejada. Ikki había intercambiado apenas una mirada con él, recomendándole que fuera con el moreno con apenas una sonrisa pequeña.

—Claro, cariño... Si me pides guardar un secreto, nadie más va a saberlo...—promete sin dudar el mayor, regresando su total atención al joven príncipe.

Teodosio asintió, y se acercó algo más, a lo que Seiya se agachó hasta quedar nuevamente a su altura. Escuchar su voz suave en su oído fue extraño. Y resulto bastante curioso para ambos. El que se sientiera correcto reafirmó los pensamientos del pequeño.

—Sé que no nos habíamos visto antes... Pero... Creo que te estuve esperando desde hace mucho tiempo.

El mayor agradeció que su pequeño fuese incapaz de ver su expresión contrariada cuando lo abrazó a los pocos segundos. A unos pasos, Ikki no necesitó demasiado esfuerzo para escuchar la voz del Pony pronunciando un muy bajo:

—No, Teo... Yo soy quien estuvo siempre esperando.

.

.

.

Hades ingresó al santo recinto con una expresión estoica que, aunque imperturbable, daba señas claras a los actuales habitantes el submundo para saber su mal humor. Tras él, Death Mask y Aioria caminaban con expresiones no muy distintas. La seriedad total no era tan inusual en el cangrejo, pero aquel gesto incierto en el Caballero de Leo causó curiosidad en el resto.

Desde el centro de la sala que servía de recibidor en el hogar de Sagitario, Seiya intercambió una mirada con su esposo. El hijo de ambos no perdió detalle de la conversación que pareció desarrollarse ajena al resto de los presentes. Se mostró algo receloso ante la incomodidad del castaño, y se agarró con más fuerza a él cuando lo sintió abrazarlo con firmeza.

Salvo por nana Dita, él difícilmente seguía sintiéndose cómodo en los brazos de otra persona. Era porque Piscis destilaba un aura de amor a su alrededor que era tan fácil ser consentido por él. Tratado como el niño que meses atrás dejó de ser.

—No... —escuchó que pronunciaba su madre— Es muy pronto... Es temprano aún... No quiero dejarlo...

Teodosio miró a su padre con cierto rencor. Nadie iba a lastimar a madre delante suyo. En su intención estaba discutir sobre algo que aún desconocía cuando encontró tristeza en los orbes de color aguamarina.

—No podemos permanecer aquí más tiempo, Seiya... He extendido las horas cuanto tu cosmo me ha pedido, pero ni siquiera yo puedo controlar en un tiempo donde no reino... Tenemos que irnos.

El Pegaso dudó, el cuerpo entre sus brazos se agarró de él con más fuerza.

—No está en tus planes que regrese ahora, ¿no es así?—comenta, en tono acusador.

Leo se obliga a intervenir cuando la culpa le gana. Por supuesto, no ha sido Hades quien ha sugerido abandonar al príncipe del Infierno allí.

—No seas inconsciente, Pegaso... No hay manera en que Teo pueda librarse tan fácilmente de la protección del Santuario. Todos sospecharían. Será imposible para nosotros dar motivos por el cual ha desaparecido, o por qué no hacemos nada por encontrarlo.

—¡Pero es mi hijo de quien estás hablando, Aioria! ¡¿Cómo puedes pedirme algo así?!

Hades se interpuso antes de que pudiera lanzarse contra el Dorado. Sus intenciones asesinas eran notables incluso cuando su expresión no demostraba toda la furia que sentía en ese instante.

—Seiya...

—¡No! Esperaría esto de ellos, pero no de ti. ¡Nunca lo creería de ti!

—Es por su bien, y el nuestro—replica con fingida tranquilidad el Dios —Teo no puede venir. No de esta manera... Una vez que entre, sabes bien que no podrá librarse tan fácilmente.

—Me permitiste salir antes... Y yo...

—Las leyes de los Dioses no se aplican los mortales... —dice solemne, y el menor refunfuña cuando el otro les alcanza— Entiéndelo, Seiya. Si Teo regresa a casa ahora, le negarás la opción de volver a verlos...

Toman las manos que todavía sostienen al niño, y dice en voz baja.

—Antes fui demasiado soberbio, creyendo que Zeus ignoraría nuestros movimientos... Él debe continuar observando. Si permanecemos aquí, no soy lo suficientemente fuerte como para protegerlos a ambos.

—Puedo defenderme solo... No necesito de tu protección.

—¿Y estás seguro de que será suficiente para defenderlo a él? ¿Y a todo el Santuario?

El castaño no supo responder.

—Doce Dorados no fueron suficientes para detenerme a mí, y los Cinco de Bronce tuvieron sus propios problemas contra Poseidón mismo... ¿Qué te hace pensar que podrán contra el Dios de Dioses?

Los ojos de su amante se humedecieron ante la imagen. Las palabras del Dios del Infierno calaron hondo en su mente.

—Es demasiado pronto, amor mío... Ésta batalla es una que ahora mismo no seremos capaces de ganar... Hasta que tengamos la certeza, nuestro hijo no debe acompañarnos.

—Pero volverán para verme, ¿no es cierto?—se permite pregutnar el pequeño, tras un silencio.

Los ojos de su padre le observan con un amor que solo puede rivalizar con el que le profesa al Pegaso.

—A la menor oportunidad, estaremos aquí para verte, mi niño...—promete, mientras una de sus manos alcanzan su rostro, sin soltar la otra de su esposo.

Es la primera vez que se dirigen la palabra más directamente, y aunque no es ni de lejos tan intenso como la afinidad que Seiya goza junto a su pequeño, ambos pudieron sentirlo.

El llamado de la sangre, pero más fuerte que eso, sus cosmos encontrándose finalmente.

.

.

.

.

 

En el momento en que ambos hombres ingresaron de vuelta al Inframundo fue notable el cambio de ambiente en éste. Incluso cuando tristeza cursaba el semblante del consorte del Infierno, la calidez que emergía de su cosmos fue notable. Pandora, quien les esperaba pacientemente a unos metros de la habitación que ambos compartían, realizó una ligera reverencia tan pronto como les observó.

—Mi señor... Si me permitiera un momento, hay algo que desearía decirle —expresó hacia el más alto, quien tras intercambiar una mirada con el castaño asintió.

—Necesito hablar con Radamanthys—fue la sencilla frase que soltó su pequeño antes de apartarse, siendo seguido de cerca por el nombrado, quien se volviese su sombra desde hace años.

Gobernante y dama les observar ir en dirección a los jardines en silencio para luego dirigirse al lado contrario, perdiéndose en los pasillos aledaños antes de alcanzar el despacho del Señor del Inframundo, quien es saludado por cuanto Espectro se le cruza con total solemnidad.

—¿Debo empezar a preocuparme por un posible ataque ahora, Pandora, siendo que eres más callada que de costumbre?—inquiere el mayor en cuanto cruzan las puertas de la habitación.

Ella baja la cabeza apenas en cuanto el tono helado es dirigido a su persona.

—Ninguna mala noticia viene de mi boca en este momento—afirma, levanta el rostro para continuar— Pero no consideré prudente hablar de esto delante de su esposo...

—¿Pasa algo con él?—musita con cierto recelo el Dios

Pandora parece dudar por apenas un breve instante antes de que la seguridad adorne sus ojos.

—Antes de este día lleno de dicha, los sanadores acudieron a mí debido a los cambios que notaron en él.. —al notarlo tensarse se atreve a continuar, sin darle oportunidad de interrumpir— Su cosmos se debilitaba más rápidamente que el suyo, y siendo que es usted su creador, temíamos que su mal lo llevara con él...

—No he creado nada en mi esposo, Pandora. Egoísta incluso ha sido mi actuar...—le recuerda, serio

—Y no me atrevería a usar tal expresión si no fuera porque ninguna otra se compara—admite ella a su vez

Hades asiente entonces notablemente satisfecho.

—¿Qué te preocupa entonces, querida? ¿Qué tema provocó tu intranquilidad?

—Las antiguas runas hablan sobre que la tristeza profunda es suficiente para debilitar hasta a los más grandes... Cielo, Infierno y Océano mismo no son nada comparado a la pérdida de un ser amado en su totalidad... No di validez a tales palabras sino hasta que la prueba estuvo indudablemente delante de nosotros.—explica— Su esposo, nuestro joven amo... Seiya moría de tristeza... Y lamentable como es, nosotros, sus sirvientes, fuimos ciegos al no notarlo antes.

Aunque el hecho sorprende verdaderamente al más alto, su expresión cambia apenas unos pocos milímetros. El imperceptible gesto es evidente para su mano derecha, quien teme ahora una amenaza de que no llega en ningún momento.

—¿Moría, dices? ¿Se encuentra mejor ahora?

No necesita reprochar directamente para que ella confiese.

—Tan pronto como se me informó de su estado tuve intención de explicárselo, pero debido a que usted me dijo sus planes de acudir a la tierra consideré prudente esperar un poco más. Ciertamente me estaba negando a aceptarlo.

—Solo un corazón tan puro como el suyo sería capaz de morir de tristeza—observa el Dios, pensativo, reconociendo que aunque intentó negarlo, el cambio fue evidente en ambos.

Incluso él, siendo el tormentoso ser que era, tenía aun un grado de pureza innegable.

Tampoco creía en esos cuentos antes. Dado que ni él ni sus hermanos sufrieron nada similar, ¿cómo creer que perder a quien más adoraban podría pasar factura de aquella manera? ¿Un Dios como ellos muriendo por una simple ausencia? ¡Qué simpleza tan mortal era su gran debilidad!

—Temí por la seguridad de nuestro joven amo y la suya, mi señor.. Me disculpo por mi imprudencia al omitir semejante calamidad...

—Hiciste bien en callar delante de él, querida mía... —le dice Hades, sereno— Pero sabes cuanto odio que ocultes cosas a mi persona...

—No volverá a pasar—promete ella inmediatamente, a lo que él asiente

—No comentes nada de ésto con él, Pandora—advierte— Su salud continúa preocupándome ahora, incluso cuando su cosmos comienza a vibrar de nuevo alrededor de él, temo que cualquier disgusto sea un paso atrás...

—Ninguna palabra escapará de mi boca, mi señor... Pero, ¿qué debo hacer si llegase a cuestionar el motivo de esta reunión? Sabe bien que me prohibió mentirle...

—¿Es esta tu manera de expresar directo el favoritismo notable que tienes por él?—cuestiona, divertido

Ella sonríe ligeramente, la petulancia adorna apenas sus labios.

—Cuando llegó aquí me ordenó tratarle como su igual, sin importar mucho que fuese prisionero o amante. ¿Ha cambiado de parecer, señor?

—El descaro que exhibes es notable. Es bueno que entiendas bien su lugar, y el tuyo... No oses mentirle nunca, Pandora. Yo seré lo suficientemente justo como para escucharte... Pero él te matará si llega a enterarse.

—Y es por eso que el Infierno ganó el mundo, siendo que ahora gobierna con usted.

.

.

.

.

 

El Caballero de Wyvern observa a su joven amo mientras que éste continúa caminando de un lado a otro, indeciso entre exponer la demanda que baila en sus labios o acallar el deseo que posee de dar una nueva orden al guardián que ha decidido cuidarlo. El más alto no necesita cuestionar qué es lo que continúa rondando al preocupado Pegaso.

—La misión que desees encomendarme, la cumpliré sin dudarlo—promete en cuanto el silencio se ha prolongado demasiado, Seiya no voltea a mirarlo.

—Lo sé... Créeme que lo sé... —admite todavía contrariado el castaño, ahoga un suspiro pesado mientras sus pasos finalmente le dejan quieto delante del otro— Pero, ¿estás seguro de que estarás bien obedeciéndome a mí en su lugar?—cuestiona, mientras le mira con preocupación.

El que Radamanthys continúe exhibiendo aquel aura devota a su persona le preocupa tanto como le agrada.

—Hades es tu Señor. No me debes lealtad alguna...

—Usted es el esposo de mi maestro, y es por tanto mi joven amo... —le recuerda, sereno

—He dejado de ser joven en algún momento... —musita Seiya, ligeramente triste

Entre batallas, guerras y tantas muertes, ¿como creer que seguía siendo como cualquier chico de 18 años, perfectamente inocente?

—Eres un niño aquí, y lo seguirás siendo siempre, Seiya...—es la respuesta del rubio, con una sonrisa apenas notable, sus ojos demuestran con más claridad la serenidad que siente en ese instante— Más que mi juramento hacia mi Dios, no prometí lealtad ante ti debido a la relación que comparten... ¿O es que acaso necesitas verme repetirlo?

Seiya, quien estaba ya dando media vuelta dispuesto a emprender marcha de nuevo, suelta una ligera risa mientras que dice:

—Dioses, no... Suficientemente vergonzoso ha sido una sola vez—comenta, cuando su mirada regresa al otro se horroriza al velo arrodillado de nuevo— ¡Radamanthys!

Fuera de la seguridad del Palacio, y dado que estaba demasiado orgulloso presentándole a su adoración, no le tomó mucha importancia al mismo gesto que realizó horas atrás. Sin importarle que estuvieran delante de Ikki, o del propio Death Mask. Era muchísimo más vergonzoso estando allí solos que delante de los demás.

—Levántate, no hagas eso...

—Ordéname protegerlo, como sé que deseas hacer, y juro que no volveré a fallarte, Pegaso.

El castaño siente un creciente deseos por palmearse el rostro en un gesto lleno de resignación. Son estas extrañas actitudes de parte de los Tres Jueces las que todavía no llega a entender por completo. No consigue acostumbrarse siquiera, incluso si hacen los mismos gestos. Respira con algo más de calma conforme pasan los segundos. Incluso cuando ha suplicado a Radamanthys ser más informal, todos sus intentos continúan teniendo ese aire "correcto". Es su respeto hacia el guardián lo que le hace responder

—Caballero de Wyvern...

El nombrado pronunció más su inclinación hacia el menor.

—Tengo una misión que solo confiaré a ti...

—Cumpliré los deseos de mi señor, así me vaya la vida en ello.

Seiya intenta que la oración no le cause demasiado malestar. Sabe que si debe dar la vida por protegerlo... Esta vez no fallará en ello. Sus manos van a su cuello, uno de sus dedos delineando la forma del colgante que por años le ha cuidado a él, y que ahora debe dejar ir.

—Mi cosmos no es lo suficientemente fuerte para contener el de ambos... Y dudo ser capaz de semejante milagro una vez más pero... Mientras pueda hacerlo, cuidaré de ti—promete el consorte, mientras la preciosa pierda se aleja de él.

El rubio levanta la mirada cuando siente lo pesado de la ajena sobre él, hay apenas un atisbo de incredulidad en sus ojos que acompaña también a su voz

—Lo que contiene el cosmos del príncipe... ¿Ha sido usted?—inquiere, sin poder creerlo

El más joven sonríe con cierta tristeza.

—Era la única manera de protegerlo... La razón por la cual perdimos en ese entonces delante de los Olímpicos es totalmente mi responsabilidad.

Radamanthys se guarda cualquier respuesta.

—A sabiendas de que sería incapaz de defenderme, preferí entregarle cuanto necesitara de mí para salvarlo. Ocultar su cosmos del mundo era mi única prioridad...

—Su actuar salvó su vida, de eso no puede dudar...

—Y he pagado tanto por ello... —musita, por lo bajo, luego su mirada va hacia el cielo— ¿No es demasiado egoísta enviarte a ti solamente, siendo que te pondré en peligro al hacerlo?

—Cuidará de mí mientras pueda hacerlo, ésa es su promesa...—le recuerda sus mismas palabras, y Seiya sonríe al regresar una mirada más segura hacia su más leal Caballero.

Más que un sirviente, es el mejor amigo que tiene aquí.

—Regresa al Santuario, Rada... Y cuida de él como cuidas de mí ahora. Éso es lo que te pido.

—Señor...

—Esconderé tu cosmos del resto tanto como me sea posible, pero si llegase a fallar... Por favor, incluso si es un riesgo más... No te atrevas a abandonarlo de nuevo.

—Lo haré.

Cuando el colgante es depositado en las manos del más alto éste observa al menor con seguridad. Seguramente ni el propio hombre entiende el peso detrás del solo gesto, pero parece seguro cuando dice:

—Dáselo en sus manos en cuanto tengas oportunidad, ¿de acuerdo? Dile que lo visitaré en cuanto pueda... Y estaré observando siempre que Pandora me de oportunidad.

—Mi señora cumplicará cada demanda suya, si son sus deseos.

—Hades me negará el gusto de verlo por demasiado tiempo... Incluso yo comprendo que no será sano para mí, siendo que no podré ir por él todavía, por mucho que quiera hacerlo...

—Vigilaré cada paso de él y cuando sea momento lucharé contra los propios ángeles si con eso lo traigo de regreso a ti.

Cuando el castaño le sonríe en una mezcla de tranquilidad y pena él se siente algo preocupado.

—Lo lamento... Realmente lo siento...

—¿Por qué siente algo similar?

—Porque si fallas protegerlo esta vez, Radamanthys, no será Hades el único que te quiera matar. Y sé bien que ni siquiera él será capaz de detenerme.

.

.

.

.

 

 


	12. El regalo de Pegaso

 

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CAPÍTULO 12**

**EL REGALO DE PEGASO**

 

 

Radamanthys atraviesa las puertas una vez más, no sorprendiéndose en lo absoluto al ser recibido por segunda ocasión por el Guardián del Templo quien, al observarle, le dedica un esbozo de sonrisa. Apoyado en uno de los pilares, apenas a unos cuantos metros de distancia, Death Mask deja escapar un sonido que bien podría simular un bufido. El Caballero de Wyvern le mira entonces con seriedad, a lo que Gioele dice:

—Pegaso se estaba demorando ya... Te esperábamos más temprano...

Radamanthys le escucha mientras una expresión neutra adorna sus facciones. Al seguir la silueta del otro avanzando por los pasillos hasta abandonar el recinto, el peli-azulado continúa:

—Afrodita lo ha llevado de vuelta a su Templo. Fénix está con ambos ahora... Pensamos en dejar que te recibiera él mismo, pero ese hombre es demasiado problemático cuando se trata del niño...

Radamanthys decide intervenir entonces:

—¿Cómo estabas tan seguro de que vendría aquí de nuevo?—inquiere, curioso.

Incluso cuando sus intenciones debían ser evidentes, Gioele parecía especialmente convencido de cada palabra que pronunciaba. Al notar como le mira de reojo, Radamanthys procura no mostrar demasiada sorpresa ante su repentina serenidad.

—Eres la sombra de Pegaso ahora... ¿Qué sentido tendría que continúes a su lado, siendo que lo que más desea está en el Santuario ahora? No es como si necesitara un guardián ahora que vive junto al señor del Infierno, ¿no es así?

El rubio no responde inmediatamente. Avanzan a través de las escaleras que los guían hasta el final de las 12 Casas, y una vez que están delante de las puertas, Radamanthys comenta en un tono notablemente sereno, con apenas un atisbo de burla:

—Tu amante es sin duda más observador que tú, Gioele... Debo reconocérselo.

DM solamente se ríe por lo bajo.

—Oh, créeme que lo es... —responde con simpleza.

Por supuesto, él pudo haberse dado cuenta con solo verlo. Dita, en cambio, intuyó todo desde el comienzo... Afrodita de Piscis es un hombre peligroso, después de todo. Y, más que su fuerza, convivió con Géminis por demasiado tiempo. Más de un dorado se niega admitir en voz alta que es de ese porcentaje de Caballeros que realmente no desean conocer en otros términos... Saga no lo quiere de enemigo. Por sí solo, eso dice ya demasiado.

—Un hombre como él no sería mal Espectro... —observa Radamanthys, sereno

Gioele ahoga un gruñido apenas.

—Sobre mi cadáver, Wyvern.

Y el rubio sabe perfecto que tendría que matarlos a ambos antes de lograr sus deseos. E incluso buena parte del Santuario, si es que se pone serio al respecto. Sí, cualquier dorado no es buen enemigo, después de todo.

.

.

.

 

Seiya observa la imagen desvanecerse mientras que, tras él, unos brazos le rodean con calma. Se apoya contra el familiar cuerpo que se coloca a un lado del suyo, y sonríe de manera apenas perceptible cuando un beso es depositado en su frente. La risa de su pequeño sigue resonando en el cuarto por unos momentos más antes de volverse apenas un murmullo que finalmente desaparece.

—Así que Pandora realmente ve en ti a su favorito...—comenta su esposo de manera suave, a lo que el menor ahoga un suspiro.

—Ha sido un pequeño capricho—admite

Hades asiente, luego una pequeña sonrisa adorna sus labios.

—Wyvern no parecía complacido... ¿Le has dado tu la idea?—cuestiona, a lo que Seiya suelta una risa vaga, tras su falta de respuesta, agrega— ¿Era necesario siquiera?

—Es bueno que tenga familia cerca—dice con total seguridad.

Como si se reprodujese nuevamente, la voz de Teo resuena en su mente.

Esa ha sido quizá una de sus mejores ideas.

.

.

.

 

Radamanthys de Wyvern procura por todos los medios posibles que su expresión no delate la confusión que le invade en el segundo en que pone un pie dentro del Doceavo Templo. Una estela ha impactado directo contra su cuerpo ni bien ingresa a la antesala y, lo próximo que sabe con seguridad es que se ha quedado solo junto con el pequeño joven que, segundos antes, le ha llamado " _Tío Rada_ ". El rubio caballero del Infierno carraspea ligeramente.

—Joven príncipe.... —comienza, no sabiendo muy bien qué actuar seguir entonces.

Mentalizado como estaba para tener que discutir antes con los celosos guardianes que ahora lo protegen, la escena que se suscita es totalmente inesperada. Gioele ha convencido de alguna manera a Piscis para apartarse de ambos, dándoles privacidad. Y aunque Wyvern siente un par de ojos sobre ambos, sabe de antemano que Fénix no intervendrá allí.

—No tienes que ser tan formal —es la respuesta de Teo, quien continúa abrazándolo.

Arrodillado como está, tan expuesto a los infantiles caprichos que su joven amo posea ahora, Radamanthys no tiene muchas opciones como para discutir nada. Se pregunta por un instante por qué su actitud es esta ahora, sin embargo, en el momento en que el menor expresa sus preocupaciones puede entenderlo. _"Es un niño, después de todo"_

—¿Están bien allá? ¿Estaban bien solos? ¿Padre y madre estarán bien?

Para Radamanthys, quien perdiese contacto con la vida terrenal y por tanto familiaridad con niños de su edad, esta actitud no resulta demasiado extraña. Siente, en todo caso, que un tinte inusual tiñe la voz del pequeño príncipe. Cuando Teo se aparta de él, y le observa con particular interés vuelve a tener esa sospecha de nuevo. No es tan ordinario, y Radamanthys es particularmente consciente de ello. Responde a cada pregunta dada a la vez que espera un momento oportuno para confesar:

—Nuestro joven amo me encomendó personalmente para esta tarea debido a que le insistí para que así lo hiciera... Fui uno de los tres encargados de su protección durante la terrible noche, y por tanto, tengo una deuda que pagar, con él y con usted...

La oración que dicha para cualquier otro crío carecería de sentido alguno parece tener un peso importante para el joven Teodosio, quien asiente a sus palabras de un modo casi imperceptible. Le dedica una sonrisa pequeña que, pese a su discreción, consigue remover los sentimientos de su nuevo guardián. Radamanthys agacha la cabeza, sobrecogido por este nuevo sentir que va mitigando la culpa que por años le había perseguido.

Una pequeña mano blanquecina se coloca entonces sobre su pecho, y el rubio levanta apenas la mirada para notar como Teo observa entonces la cadena que el antiguo Pegaso le entregara un tiempo atrás. Su mirada brilla, la duda escapa de su boca en un murmullo apenas audible.

—Es de madre...

Radamanthys asiente, con una de sus manos toma el objeto que continúa proyectando pequeños destellos, y cuestiona con apenas un gesto por un permiso que es concedido sin que el menor pronuncie palabra alguna.

—Él deseaba estar más tiempo con usted... Pero las circunstancias no le permitieron compartir esa fecha a su lado por tanto tiempo como deseaba...

La sorpresa adorna las facciones del menor un instante antes de que su rostro se relaje. Una sonrisa se forma en sus labios a la vez que sus ojos se humedecen ligeramente. Fue tan fácil olvidar lo importante que era ese día, siendo que tantas cosas pasaron.

—Así que lo recordó...—musita el menor

—Prometió que lo visitará en cuanto sea posible... Y lo observará siempre que pueda...

Radamanthys esta vez corresponde —aunque sea con algo de duda todavía— el abrazo del cual es objeto segundos después. Medita acerca de sincerarse con respecto a lo que aquella gema representa verdaderamente para él, y para todos los espectros, hasta que la suave voz pronuncia:

—Gracias, tío Rada...

Y aunque el mayor siente que a su señor eso no le causará mucha gracia, termina por responder.

—Feliz cumpleaños, Teo...

.

.

.

.

 

Cuando el caballero de Wyvern abandona la estancia pasa ya de media noche. Luego horas que parecieron días enteros dándose el permiso de convivir junto con el heredero de su maestro, Radamanthys se ve obligado a volver a su característico semblante estoico a la vez que el menor es guiado por su nana de regreso a la habitación. Ambos caballeros dorados han reaccionado de manera positiva ante la cercanía que parece desarrollarse delante de ambos, por supuesto uno más renuente que el otro.

_—Es injusto... Aparece un solo día, y ya está pidiéndole llevarlo a él a dormir...—escuchaba que se quejaba Piscis en murmullos bajos_

_Radamanthys se habría reído de buena gana sino fuera porque tenía una imagen que mantener. Sin embargo, aunque procuró que no fuese evidente la gracia que aquello le provocó, Teo fue capaz de ver a través de su seria expresión. En pocas horas, esos pequeños esbozos de sonrisas se habían vuelto un nuevo idioma que parecía capaz de manejar a la perfección._

_—¿Te quedarás mucho tiempo conmigo, tío Rada?—cuestionó sin molestarse en modular el tono de voz_

_Ambos sabían que eran vigilados por el trío de hombres que se negaban a apartarse más que unos cuantos metros._

_—Solo hasta que mi joven amo así lo desee...—responde con seriedad_

_Demasiado tarde el rubio cae en cuenta de la travesura escondida en el mirar del más joven._

_—Entonces si yo te pido irte, ¿serás capaz de desobedecer a mamá?_

_El rubio, sin ser capaz de responder, solo atina a observarle con sorpresa. La risotada de Death Mask se escucha por todo el templo, y, a regañadientes, Dita suelta una risa también. Ikki a un lado de ambos sonríe de manera menos evidente._

_—Ya quisiera ver yo que alguien desobedezca a ese terco...—comenta Fénix luego de escucharles, causando otro ataque de risa por parte del cuarto guardián— Como si fuera tan fácil decirle que no..._

_Todo queda en un silencio mortal cuando Radamanthys finalmente responde._

_—Es usted idéntico a su padre..._

_No es incomodidad lo que los mantiene callados entonces.  La sonrisa de Radamanthys es así de sorprendente. Y la risa que le sigue lo es todavía más._

Wyvern continúa avanzando a través de las escaleras que recorren la zona posterior de los templos guiado los pasos del tercer padre de su pequeño. Tal como había sospechado debido al tiempo en que Fénix tiene viviendo allí finalmente los dorados han optado por construir un pequeño recinto para que pudiera tener su propio espacio. De acuerdo al propio Ikki la hospitalidad de los guardianes parecía no tener fin, sin embargo, el patriarca consideró más sabio darle su propio hogar. Alcanzan el nombrado sitio cuando unos pocos minutos han pasado.

—No esperes que esté demasiado ordenado, Wyvern... Te advierto que no es nada como Heinstein.

—No esperaría nada semejante viniendo de ti—es la respuesta del rubio, a lo que el menor le mira con cierto recelo, para su sorpresa, Radamanthys explica— No eres tan extravagante como nuestro amo, Fénix. No tiene sentido esperar algo así de ti...

Mientras ingresan al pequeño espacio, Ikki replica:

—Quién lo diría... Un Espectro que es capaz de ser razonable...

La ligera risa del mayor le sorprende, le observa de reojo a la vez que Radamanthys dice:

—No creí que los Santos de Athena fueran capaces de serlo, pero henos aquí...

Fénix no responde. Se dedica entonces a mostrarle el espacio que compartirán de ahora en adelante. Una sala que a la vez funciona de cocina y comedor. Un diminuto librero ocupa el espacio de una esquina, dos espacios están llenos ahora. Mas al fondo hay tres puertas, y el rubio adivina con facilidad el propósito de cada una de éstas incluso antes de que el moreno tenga que explicar nada más.

—Este será tu cuarto—dice al abrir una de las puertas— Tuviste suerte... Afrodita se habría instalado toda una guardería aquí sino fuera porque Death Mask y yo lo convencimos de que era una mala idea...

—¿No querías que el joven amo tuviese un espacio adecuado para su edad?—cuestiona Radamanthys, curioso

—Cuando se trata de él no existe nada " _adecuado_ ". Si algo le gusta, le gusta. Y si no, no intentará ocultarlo...—explica el menor

—Me siento agradecido entonces, siendo que mi presencia aquí parece complacerle—observa el rubio, pensativo

—Eres una conexión con Seiya, por supuesto que ibas a agradarle—responde con cierta rudeza Ikki, ante la mirada del otro ahoga un gruñido a la vez que se cruza de brazos

—No sé qué clase de ideas tendrás, pero es bueno recordarte algo ahora, Fénix... Nosotros también hemos estado esperando. Desde el momento en que supimos que un heredero venía en camino, todos hemos esperado por él...

El caballero de Wyvern observa la estancia, recorriendo con la mirada cada pequeño detalle que delata la presencia del otro allí. Desde el supuesto desorden hasta los signos que hablan sobre lo personal que es el tiempo que allí ha pasado Ikki a solas.

—Nuestro joven amo, Seiya... era sin duda el más emocionado. Nuestro Señor era feliz por supuesto, pero su alegría nunca fue tan evidente como la que Pegaso sentía en aquel entonces... Cada orden suya la cumplimos, cada pequeño capricho fue concedido. Tu antiguo compañero no enamoró solamente al Dios del Infierno, Ikki... Él le dio un nuevo sentido a toda vida que allí habitaba. Todos los Espectros celebramos la noticia, y aportamos cuando consideramos necesario para la construcción de su habitación. Mis hermanos y yo dedicamos semanas de trabajo en un regalo que consideramos adecuado para el príncipe... Nuestra señora, Pandora, ella bordó cuanto trazo encontró digno de él... No falto ser bajo este mundo que aportara un nuevo obsequio... No llegamos a verlo nunca, eso está claro, sin embargo... Y esto es algo que quizá no puedas entender... Nosotros podíamos sentirlo.

Ikki, con expresión impasible, se dedica solo a mirarlo. Sus ojos son los únicos que reflejan la confusión que siente en ese momento. Radamanthys continúa luego de volver su mirada hacia el menor:

—El cosmos del príncipe era evidente para nosotros. Nos familiarizamos tanto con él que fue como si él estuviese allí con nosotros desde el primer momento. Es por ello que resultó tan duro para todos...

—No digas cosas tan absurdas, Radamanthys... Teo no ha despertado su cosmos aun. Es imposible que lo posea a una edad tan temprana... Ni siquiera Shun...

—Tu hermano era un simple recipiente, Fénix.

—Maldito...—gruñe enojado el moreno

—No es mi intención insultarlo—admite el mayor, antes de agregar— Andrómeda es fuerte. Y reconozco su valía pero es absurdo que intentes compararlo de ese modo... Teodosio posee un cosmos impresionante. Solo que tú no puedes verlo...

—Eres el único que dice algo semejante... Ningún dorado...

—¿Estás seguro de que ningún dorado ha dicho algo sobre esto? ¿Realmente seguro?

Las palabras del Cangrejo resuenan entonces en su mente.

_"—Las puertas del Infierno cruzan mi Templo y aunque sirvo a mi Diosa... El Inframundo tiene en mi un aliado en estos tiempos... Majestad"_

No es capaz de creerlo.

—Es el hijo de un Dios... Y, aunque no sea reconocido por el Dios de Dioses... Seiya también ha llegado a ser uno—le dice Radamanthys

—Estás bromeando...—gruñe el moreno, contrariado— Si es tan fuerte como dices, es imposible que fuese así de ciego. Si no fui yo, cualquier otro debió verlo... No vas a decirme que un niño fue capaz de ocultar semejante poder de los Dorados. ¡No hay manera en que crea que lo hace por sí mismo!

El rubio ahoga un suspiro, reniega ligeramente y al verlo sentarse se acerca hasta el librero. Observa los distintos libros antes de continuar hablando, dándole un momento antes de explicar con más calma.

—La noche en la que el príncipe nació, los jueces fuimos capaces de sentir su cosmos por un breve instante. De esa manera fue que conseguimos llegar hasta él. Por supuesto, la marca desapareció poco tiempo después...

—Seiya y tu no dejan de repetir como todo esto es sobre los jueces... ¿Dónde demonios estaba Hades, entonces? Si quiere tanto a su hijo, ¡¿cómo se atrevió a dejarlo en un momento así?!

La tensión en el ambiente es notable. Ikki no ha terminado de pronunciar siquiera la oración cuando siente frío en el aire. Wyvern no e ha movido de su sitio, pero le mira con tal seriedad que el menor teme por su seguridad por un breve instante. No le permite descubrir lo intimidado que se siente, ni confesar lo extraño que le resulta sentir su cosmos alborotarse de aquella manera.

—Desconoces la historia, Fénix... Tu no lo entiendes.

—Cuéntamelo entonces, y deja de bromear de una buena vez. Lo que pasó hace cinco años, ¿qué ocurrió en realidad? ¿quién venía tras Seiya realmente?

Cuando los dorados orbes se oscurecen, Ikki vuelve a sentirse nervioso.

—Pegaso está siendo cazado aún. Eso no debes dudarlo—dice Radamanthys con voz fúnebre— Nada ha cambiado demasiado. Hace 5 años, e incluso hoy día, él está detrás de esto... El Dios de los Dioses. Él es quien intentaba asesinarlo...

—Creí que un séquito de ellos... Todos diversos... Unos menores quizá—musita sorprendido Fénix, a lo que el otro responde

—Ningún Dios que no le iguale sería tan atrevido como para desafiar al Inframundo del modo en que lo hizo. Tu Diosa ganó la guerra debido a su intervención... Lo ha odiado desde siempre, Fénix. A él, y a su sueño...

—Hades desea la destrucción, ¿cómo no iban a oponerse?

—¿Y consideras su actuar digno de un Olímpico? ¿Digno del mayor de ellos?

Ikki le mira con sorpresa entonces.

—Zeus...

—Bajó él mismo a la tierra, y nos atacó con el único propósito de acabar con su vida. El Dios que tu Diosa respeta... El padre mismo de ella. Fue él quien tuvo toda la culpa.

Fénix aparta la mirada entonces, poniéndose de pie y alejándose de él a la vez que la imagen de esos recuerdos vienen de nuevo a su cabeza. Recuerda claramente la desesperación de Seiya, además de la propia.

—Tienes que estar bromeando...—musita bajo

Cuando regresa la mirada hacia Wyvern lo nota desvistiéndose, hace una mueca a la vez que la vergüenza gana terreno en su rostro. Desde que le viese el día anterior, la armadura ha sido utilizada con orgullo. Bajo esta, como es evidente, nada más hay.

—¡¿Qué demonios crees...?!—medio le grita, pero su voz se queda muda a medio camino.

Incluso cuando la luz dentro de su hogar es apenas suficiente, e incluso cuando la luna no consigue iluminar en demasía el ambiente, la piel lechosa es lo suficientemente brillante como para que todo sea evidente a sus ojos. Las cicatrices que cubren el torso desnudo son gigantes. Por un instante, Ikki las compara con aquellos rastros que quedaron en él ante sus distintas batallas. Sin embargo, tras la guerra, todo había desaparecido. Todos tuvieron un reinicio en todos los sentidos. Entonces, ¿por qué?

—No existe Santo capaz de herir a un Espectro, por mucho que ustedes llegasen a intentarlo...—le recuerda Wyvern, y cuando le da la espalda,  Ikki contiene el aliento— Teníamos que ganar tiempo... Juramos protegerlo a cualquier costo. Le juré a Hades hacerlo, no podía fallar.

Y la imagen fue clara para Ikki entonces. Tan asquerosamente nítido que incluso sintió que aquella pesadilla era vivida por él, y no por el mayor. Imaginó con claridad la manera en que los cielos se oscurecieron todavía más durante esa noche, vio las nubes aglomerándose a la vez que luces centellaban por todos los sitios posibles. Observó la mano divina alzándose...

—Ningún Espectro es rival para Zeus

—¿Habrías muerto por Seiya?—cuestiona sorprendido Ikki, y cuando Radamanthys le observa por sobre el hombro se sorprende un instante por encontrarlo tan cerca.

—La respuesta es evidente—contesta el rubio, cerrando los ojos mientras su rostro regresa al frente.

El tacto ha sido apenas perceptible. Su piel se ha vuelto casi insensible luego de esa noche. Ikki, al ver que el mayor no parece incómodo por el hecho, delinea la marca que se extiende por lo largo y ancho de la piel desnuda. Es una quemadura en toda regla. Traga grueso mientras el otro continúa:

—Esa noche, se suponía que nuestro amo acompañaría al consorte a la tierra. Como te he dicho, todos en el infierno cumplíamos cada capricho suyo. Si alguien cedió más, es fue sin duda nuestro maestro...

—¿Qué lo detuvo entonces?

—Un acto mundano que es propio en él... —responde Radamanthys, y casi sonríe al decir— Incluso él tiene un actuar humano cuando se trata de mantener sus buenas costumbres...

A pesar de que Fénix siente curiosidad al oírlo, no se molesta en preguntar.

—Si nuestro amo hubiese subido a enfrentarlo esa noche, los demás Dioses habrían tomado aquello como una declaración de guerra...

Radamanthys se aparta del menor a la vez que las piezas de la armadura regresan a su sitio. Salvo Pandora, quien fuese la encargada de curar al trío, nadie más ha sido capaz de verlo de esa manera. Cuando se quedan callados ambos parecieran sumirse en sus propias ideas. Luego de un rato el suspiro de Ikki es lo que captura la atención del otro. Al mirarlo, el menor le dedica un esbozo de sonrisa. Hay apenas un atisbo de tristeza en sus ojos.

—Me gustaba pensar que era su única familia—confiesa, a la vez que sus pasos lo guían directamente a su habitación.

Ikki se encontraba cerrando la puerta tras de él cuando el murmullo del rubio lo alcanza.

—Eres parte de su familia... Siempre tuvo una gran familia.

Esa noche ninguno de los dos consigue conciliar el sueño fácilmente, y aunque son conscientes de ello, no vuelven a intercambiar palabra alguna sino hasta que amanece.

.

.

.

 

 

La rutina del juez del infierno es decidida ni bien transcurren pocos días desde su llegada al Santuario. El Patriarca, tomando ventaja del desconocimiento de la mayoría dentro de los terrenos con respecto al verdadero rostro del Espectro, le permite vigilar de cerca al pequeño heredero. Por razones evidentes es primero a través de este particular modo suyo de volverse una sombra invisible en que Radamanthys cuida de su protegido. Con el pasar de los días, es el propio niño quien termina confrontando al rubio hombre.

—¿Cómo se supone que jugarás conmigo si no puedes mostrarte? Las escondidas no son divertidas si siempre ganas tu... ¡Y la excusa de tu armadura ya no cuenta, Rada!

Evidentemente, aunque de manera casi sorprendente, es el propio Fénix quien apunta el obvio problema por vez primera. Wyvern parecía dispuesto a sobrevivir solo con una muda de ropa, y tomar el papel de Caballero de manera permanente. Por supuesto que estando en el Santuario más de uno vestía constantemente su armadura correspondiente, sin embargo nadie lucía tan serio como Radamanthys. Shion solicitó soluciones y al final uno que otro aportó su pequeño grano de arena con tal de ahorrarse problemas con el temperamental líder.

—Joven amo...—comenzó entonces el rubio en aquella tarde

—¡Eres muy formal!—le acusó Teo, y ya había perdido la cuenta de las veces que intentaba hacerlo cambiar.

Salvo el propio moreno, nadie más parecía incomodarse por la actitud del rubio. Teo había terminado descubriendo que a todos les causaba gracia que el gran Caballero de Wyvern fuese tan honorable al tratarlo, y aquello le hacia rabiar la mayor parte del tiempo. Al menor no le gustaban las formalidades, y tal como Ikki advirtió, no dudaba en explicarse.

—Hiciste un juramento con mis padres, pero eso no quiere decir que debas hablarme así a mí...

Aunque Teodosio podía tener opiniones firmes, Radamanthys demostró ser todavía más necio.

—Mi lealtad se extiende a usted también. Y debe acostumbrarse a ser llamado de esta manera, siendo que cientos de sirvientes le esperan también...

Los inagotables intercambios de opinión entre ambos parecían durar horas entonces. Ikki, quien convivía más tiempo con ambos, solo se dignaba a dar su opinión muy contadas veces. Y, para malestar de su adorado hijo, era mayormente para decir que Wyvern tenía la razón.

—Pandora es todavía más extravagante al hablar, Teo. Si no puedes soportar a este esperpento, difícilmente sabrás lidiar con ella cuando la conozcas...

Solo entonces Teo hacía gala de una actitud que pocas veces demostraba y que, curiosamente, hacía que Ikki recordara años pasados donde el mismo Pegaso parecía comportarse igual. Fénix, por supuesto, también había llegado a darse cuenta de que el pequeño moreno era muy cuidadoso al caer en estos hábitos que el Santuario ya le conocía. A sabiendas de que Seiya podría verlo sin que nadie supiera, Teo procuraba nunca actuar igual. E Ikki se reía para sus adentros cuando caía en cuenta que había educado todo un niño de mamá.

—¡No es justo! ¡Solo le das la razón porque te agrada!

Y cada vez que Teo intentaba iniciar un inesperado berrinche, solo bastaba decir:

—Me pregunto que cara pondría Seiya, viendo que te has vuelto tan caprichoso...

Entonces el pequeño se coloreaba con fuerza, maldecía en sus adentros, y se alejaba de ambos mientras continuaba vociferando con frases no muy gratas con respecto a la mala idea que fue mandar a su Tío Rada directo al Santuario. Solo hasta que lo notaba lo suficientemente apartado Ikki se permitía reír de manera más notable a la vez que Radamanthys negaba apenas. Al notar el príncipe se acerca entonces al Guardián de Géminis, el rubio dirige una mirada entonces al Santo de Bronce.

—¿Disfrutas haciendo sufrir al joven amo, Fénix?—cuestiona con cierta seriedad

Es la pequeña sonrisa que distingue en su mirada lo que advierte a Ikki de la gracia que le provoca la situación.

—Evitar un berrinche suyo nunca había sido más fácil... —admite el menor, alzándose de hombros—Si hubiese sabido que con decirle eso se calmaría tan rápido, habría usado a Seiya como arma desde que tuvo un año...

—¿Ha sido un niño problemático?—pregunta curioso el rubio

—No tienes una idea de cuánto—confiesa Ikki, mirando como a lo lejos Saga frunce el ceño, contiene una sonrisa satisfecha.

Si realmente se parece a Hades, a Seiya, o simplemente es que le está imitando a él, no hace demasiada diferencia. Le llena de orgullo saber que el menor es capaz de irritar fácilmente al Tercer Guardián. Pocos tienen esa habilidad. Su duda es dicha sin que pueda contener mucho más la curiosidad que siente.

—¿Piensas que Seiya esté mirándolo ahora?

Radamanthys, mirando en la misma dirección en la que él observa, solo atina a disimular la sonrisa. La gema que brilla con fuerza en el pecho de su joven maestro es suficiente respuesta. Como adivinando sus pensamientos, Ikki pregunta.

—Ese collar... Nunca lo vi antes. Pensé que era el que Hades usaba pero... ¿Qué es realmente?

Justo cuando Géminis está por lanzar un ataque contra el revoltoso niño, un golpe detrás de la cabeza lo hace voltear a ver con furia a su contrincante. Aioria le reta con una sola mirada, y Piscis, tras ambos, rueda los ojos a la vez que se acerca al pequeño que continúa carcajeándose por su repentina travesura.

Hacer cometer idioteces a Saga delante de Sagitario es un gusto siempre.

—Los Dioses, como imaginarás, nunca han necesitado poseer fortunas como los mortales para demostrar el poder que poseen... Sin embargo, algunos han sido caprichosos por naturaleza. Se dice que Zeus es quien posee la mayor cantidad de tesoros en su haber, sin embargo, Artemisa y Apolo han afirmado que no son los más valiosos... El herrero de los Dioses creó un trío de joyas, todas magníficas como sus poseedores originales. 

—Una para cada una de los tres hermanos—adivinó Fénix, interesado

—La gema de los cielos, la gema de los mares y la gema del infierno—aceptó Radamanthys

Ikki procuró no sonar demasiado enfadado cuando dijo:

—¿Me estás diciendo que mi niño tiene en el cuello una maldita piedra que vale más que todo el oro en este condenado nido?

Radamanthys no parece siquiera perturbado.

—Más que cualquier otra piedra del mundo

Fénix planeaba atacar con una duda distinta hasta que el detalle que antes pasaba por alto, toma su atención. 

—Para ser una joya digna de un Dios, es bastante pequeña...—comenta

No se sorprende cuando el rubio le mira casi con odio.

—Es porque no está completa. Es solo un fragmento...

El moreno sonríe de medio lado, burlándose de su enfado.

—¿No quiso confiarle semejante pedazo a Seiya? No lo culparía, ese Pony puede perder hasta la cabeza...

Wyvern rueda los ojos, a la vez que su atención regresa a la pequeña lucha que inicia entre el dorado y el príncipe. Luego de casi cuatro meses viendo una escena similar, ya no le sorprende lo buscapleitos que ha resultado ser... " _Es idéntico a ambos, de tantas maneras"_ piensa, intentando no sonreír ante la idea. El temple de Hades perece ante lo impulsivo de Seiya. Es una mezcla perfecta. 

—Esa pregunta deberías hacérsela a él de manera directa—responde Wyvern, sereno— Te sorprendería la respuesta...

Antes de que el moreno pueda agregar nada, la figura del Espectro desaparece delante suyo a la par que, a unos metros, distingue dos sombras acercarse hasta su pequeño justo antes de que Radamanthys se coloque delante de ambos. Por un momento Fénix se pregunta si realmente debería tomarle la palabra.

Todavía tiene preguntas que no sabe si Seiya será capaz de responder. Sin embargo, no confía todavía en Hades como para querer hablar con él directamente. 

 

.

.

.

 

 


	13. Esperanza en el Inframundo e Incertidumbre en la Tierra

**CAPÍTULO 13**

**ESPERANZA EN EL INFRAMUNDO E INCERTUDUMBRE EN LA TIERRA**

 

 

 

Los días transcurren a manera de dolorosa tortura para la pareja gobernante del mundo de los muertos. La primera noche luego del tan esperado reencuentro, el antiguo caballero de Athena se encuentra a sí mismo siendo incapaz de conseguir al menos un ápice de sueño tranquilo. Aunque la añoranza dibujada en su semblante es notable, la felicidad creciente en sus ojos delata la esperanza que le recorre. Hades mismo al encontrar semejante regalo en los orbes de tonos chocolate no puede más que regocijarse de alegría a sabiendas de que lo peor ha ocurrido. Lo que temía más que nada en la tierra está ahora descartado... Su hijo, aunque lejos, está sano y salvo. Está vivo. ¿Cómo no alegrarse con semejante noticia? Su Cosmos, poderoso y frívolo como siempre, adquiere un tinte más bien cálido que desvanece las dudas que arrastraban a todos alrededor suyo a una infelicidad contagiosa. Y el dolor que sintiese inicialmente es reemplazando de manera lenta por una tranquilidad que arrastra con ella a todos a su alrededor. Su origen, como se podría esperar, fue la propia tranquilidad de Seiya. 

Nuevamente, del mismo modo en que la llegada del Consorte alegró paulatinamente con su mera presencia, el Infierno vuelve a sentir el llegar de gloriosos momentos que traen alegría a todo ser existente. Nuevamente, y esta vez con suficiente razón, los Espectros sienten la paz que la batalla milenaria dejó tras su paso. 

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo el Inframundo se nota poderoso. Todo va cayendo lentamente hacia la normalidad que tanto añoraban. Transcurren días que pronto se vuelven semanas... De pronto meses alejan un momento del otro, y es justo en estos tiempos en que la magia se suscita en el Castillo. El amor transformado en un pasional encuentro. Las sonrisas contagiando la alegría que las palabras no son capaces de describir todavía. Un lenguaje mudo que no sabe de sílabas ni sonidos. El arte de amar sin nada más que la pureza del alma. El tipo de amor que los Dioses buscan sin saber durante décadas y que, curiosamente, cae en manos de aquel que es llamado "indigno". El Dios que es juzgado rudamente sin que nadie comprenda en la totalidad su sentir o su pensar... Aquellos que confían en que Hades condenaba a la humanidad, sin lugar a dudas, no han escuchado su versión de la historia...  ¿Cuántas desgracias pudo haber evitado realmente aquel ser divino, quien es todavía tildado de traidor entre los Dioses más ignorantes...? ¿Cuántas almas pudo haber salvado en aquel entonces? 

Las emociones puras pertenecen a los Dioses, indudablemente... Y, contrario a lo que los mortales pensaban, no era el Infierno quien poseía al más ruin de ellos en sus filas... Ni era el cielo el que guardaba el corazón más noble... Lástima era que solo el océano conociera la verdad. Tristeza pura era el hecho de que Poseidón, único ser consciente de la crueldad de su hermano, no fuese tomado como un verdadero testigo. Y peor era saber que Kanon de Géminis fuese usado para ocultarlo todo, del mismo modo en que su hermano fue engañado años atrás...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

La suave tela de seda se desliza por la piel apiñonada del antiguo héroe de Athena. Sus dedos ejecutan una acción que, con los años, se ha vuelto más bien mecánica. Tantos días allí no le acostumbran todavía a la deliciosa sensación que experimenta al desvestirse cada noche antes de regresar al lecho donde, tarde o temprano, comparte los sueños junto al Dios que amaba. Seiya dedica apenas una mirada de reojo a través del espejo de la alcoba cuando escucha la puerta abrirse tras sentir el cosmos casi imperceptible del otro acercarse hasta sus aposentos. Regresa su atención a sus propias acciones sintiendo la pesada mirada del mayor recorriendo su juvenil cuerpo. Desde su fallecimiento existen muy pocas marcas que evidencien el pasar de los años por su anatomía que, a ojos del otro, es simplemente perfecta. Pocos centímetros ganó de altura, y salvo detalles que solo Hades mismo conoce, nada más demuestra el pasar de lo que se siente como una nueva vida. No es el mismo muchacho que puso un pie allí por primera vez, pero, seguramente, no será nunca un hombre como cualquier otro mortal podría esperar.

El tiempo se detuvo para el antiguo Caballero de Pegaso. Su cuerpo no envejecerá nunca más.

—Eres el ser más hermoso que pisó la tierra, ¿te lo he dicho antes?

El castaño contiene una sonrisa satisfecha al escuchar la voz de su amante tan cerca. Pronto los fuertes brazos lo rodean, y sus propias manos, no menos poderosas, caen sobre el dorso de las ajenas. El beso en su cabeza es bien recibido, y se nota mucho más complacido cuando la voz de Hades acaricia su oído.

—No existe un ser más bello que tú, Seiya...

Su esposo nunca ha escatimado cuando se trata de halagarlo. Los años a su lado han estado todos llenos de palabras de amor, promesas y la esperanza de una existencia plena. Ahora, a sabiendas de que su hijo se encuentra a salvo, hay incluso algo más de tranquilidad en el ambiente entre ambos. La intimidad no dejó de formar parte de su vida, claro está... Pero desde la partida de su pequeño, las cosas no habían sido nada sencillas cuando se trataba retomar la pasional manera en que sus cuerpos se buscaban. Con tristeza el Señor del Inframundo recordaría las noches donde su pequeño lloraba en sus brazos ni bien llegaba a un clímax que sentía culposo, y para siempre Pegaso rememoraría esos instantes donde los orbes de tono aguamarina parecían sumergirse en una tristeza evidente bajo lágrimas inexistentes... Tantos ayeres sufriendo finalmente les guiaban hasta este momento, donde la paz regresaba a sus vidas. Poco a poco. De manera cautelosa. ¿Duraría esta vez un poco más? ¿Serían capaces de ganar al final? Incluso si las respuestas o el futuro mismo no les favorecía en lo absoluto, para ambos no existía tal preocupación. No en ese instante en el que el menor movía su rostro de tal modo que exponía su cuello, entrelazando sus dedos con los ajenos a la par que sonreía con cierta nostalgia. No necesitaba entristecerse de nuevo.

—Pequeño...—musitó el moreno, sintiendo como la traviesa mano del menor guiaba la propia en un camino ascendente, sus dedos pálidos se deslizaron por su abdomen hasta llegar a su pecho, y sonrió apenas con su mirada encendida de deseo cuando lo notó estremecerse.

Al lado del Dios de los Muertos, Pegaso había descubierto una cualidad que en vida no poseía. Su cuerpo era especialmente sensible a su toque. Sus caricias, aunque mínimas, podían enviar descargas a través de cada pequeño rincón a su alcance, y sus labios, que eran la tentación misma, podían robar de su boca suspiros que ningún mortal podría descifrar nunca.

—Seiya—advirtió entonces su esposo, adivinando sus intenciones.

—Hades—fue la sencilla respuesta, y el tono casi necesitado fue suficiente para que comprendiera lo que deseaba.

El castaño suspiró bajo cuando los dedos del mayor se deslizaron tiernamente por un pezón. Desde su posición solo necesitó mirar un instante en dirección al espejo para notar el reflejo de ambos en éste. Se sintió complacido ante la imagen. Tras suyo, su esposo comenzaba a jugar con el lujurioso cuerpo que poseía, y él respondía a cada caricia dejando escapar poco a poco el aire que intentaba contener. Tembló de manera más evidente cuando los labios ajenos recorrieron su nuca, y al sentir que la mano que sujetaba la propia le soltaba para imitar a su contraria, ahogó un gemido de satisfacción. Cerró los ojos disfrutando de las solas caricias que, aunque leves, conseguían edurecer sus pezones de manera paulatina. Su propio miembro comenzaba a elevarse con la misma parsimonia. Se removió cuando una lengua traviesa alcanzó el lóbulo de su oreja. Su cuerpo se movió de manera instintiva hacia atrás al buscar el contrario. Por la manera en que los labios se sintieron sobre su piel pudo adivinar la sonrisa discreta formándose en su esposo, quien se ocupaba entonces de abandonar su botón más estimulado para dirigirse entonces a la zona donde más atención requería.

—Eres tan tentador...—apreció el más alto, a la par que su palma amplia alcanzaba la intimidad del otro, rodeando sin mayor dificultad la alargada extensión— Un pecado formado de carne y hueso...

Hades abandonó entonces su cuello, concentrando su atención en las acciones que su mano ejercía sobre la endurecida erección. A cada roce lo notaba tensarse más, y con cada desliz distinguía el calor creciendo justo bajo su tacto.

—Tan hermoso...—susurró, observando desde su posición la manera casi vulgar en que su mano continuaba trabajando en la misma acción.

Su altura le resultaba provechosa siempre en una situación como ésta. Recordaba con cierta gracia el primer encuentro con su pequeño castaño... Tan distinto de aquel que se removía entre sus brazos ahora. Un joven inquieto a la par que era tremendamente tímido... Tan inexperto, y al mismo tiempo igual de necesitado.... Si había algo que no había cambiado, algo que Hades sospechaba tampoco cambiaría nunca, era sin duda alguna la manera en que la voz de su amante hacía aquellos celestiales sonidos que evidenciaban su creciente ansiedad. La misma voz que suplicaba con solo pronunciar su nombre, y la justa voz que daba órdenes sin necesidad de decir nada más. 

—Ha...des...—demandó entonces su pequeño, y comprendió de inmediato.

Al girar sobre sus talones, Seiya buscó su boca de manera inmediata. Hades correspondió el beso ni bien sintió sus labios tocar los contrarios, internándose en la húmeda cavidad que le recibía con el mismo ahínco. Notándolo especialmente caliente, el Dios decidió continuar con sus previos movimientos, provocando un gemido en el más bajo. Sintió las manos de su castaño afianzarse a sus ropas, y con la boca todavía succionando la vida misma de su tierno ser, Hades continuó con un persistente sube y baja que provocó que Seiya temblara de pies a cabeza. Al sentir el brazo libre rodéandolo por la cadera, el castaño abrió un poco más sus piernas, sacándole una sonrisa más evidente al mayor.

El regente del Inframundo abandonó la tentadora boca de su amado solo para observar con atención su expresión bañada en placer. Seiya pareció reclamar a través de sus ojos entrecerrados, bajo la tupida capa de pestañas que disimulaban la inconformidad de sus actos. Sus labios se abrieron para dejar salir el aliento, sus manos apretaron con más fuerza la tela entre sus dedos y sintió claramente como todo su ser se tensaba, a la par que un cosquilleo comenzaba a desatarse en su bajo vientre, subiendo desde el punto más caliente de su cuerpo, extendiéndose por cada terminal nerviosa a través de su anatomía.

—Hades—gruñó, cerrando los ojos apenas, y su rostro dio de lleno contra el pecho de su esposo, repitió su nombre una vez más, sintiendo que lejos de disminuir el ritmo, la mano envolviendo su necesidad parecía aumentar la velocidad— ¡Hades!

Seiya tenía toda la intención de insultarlo por el atrevimiento. Justo cuando estaba rozando el cielo con la punta de sus dedos, un solo movimiento le privó del ansiado clímax. Su cuerpo tembló, y algo parecido a un lloriqueo escapó de su boca cuando los labios del otro pasaron por su mejilla, besando dulcemente, pretendiendo que nada estaba mal.

—Eres... Horrible...—se quejó Pegaso.

Su amante no respondió inmediatamente.

Las temblorosas manos del castaño deshicieron entonces el nudo que mantenía sujeta la túnica del otro, deslizando la tela por los lados, de modo en que el pecho desnudo del Dios iba abriéndose paso frente a él. Sintió un cosquilleo en todos los rincones de su cuerpo cuando las frías manos alcanzaron sus nalgas, apegándolo de manera brusca contra su cuerpo. El beso le tomó con la guardia baja, y la fricción que sintió luego sobre su todavía dolida masculinidad le quitó el poco aliento que consiguió guardar segundos antes. Apenas y tuvo oportunidad de agarrarse de sus brazos. Seiya sintió sus piernas temblar de anticipación al dar de lleno contra la dureza del más alto. Fue todavía más evidente su estado cuando las manos sobre sus mejillas apretaban la carne, amoldando de la manera en que quería la piel a su alcance. 

Hades dejó su boca una vez más, siendo entonces atraído por el cuello libre del otro. Sus besos, aunque dulces, fueron mutando hasta convertirse en roces que, de a poco, llenarían de marcas la tostada piel. Seiya necesitó reunir todo su autocontrol para apartarlo, provocando una mirada confusa por parte del mayor, quien se notaba verdaderamente extrañado por su acción.

—La cama...—fue la sencilla respuesta que dio ante la duda no dicha, Hades intentó que la sonrisa divertida de su mirada no llegara a sus labios.

Fue sencillo desvanecer el gesto apenas perceptible cuando, al estar a un paso de dicho objeto, su esposo volvió a apartarlo.

—¿Pequeño?—inquirió, extrañado.

El sonrojo en el rostro de su amado envió descargas eléctricas a través de todo su sistema sensitivo. Por la manera en que rehuía a su mirada, supo que aquello sería memorable... Por un instante creyó que Seiya se animaría, una vez más, a practicar una felación. Grande fue su sorpresa cuando, luego de hacerlo sentarse en el borde —tal como esperaba—, Pegaso subió a su regazo, acomodando sus contoneadas piernas a cada lado de él. Instintivamente las manos del moreno se afianzaron a la cadera del más bajo en un acto reflejo que pocas veces guiaba en realidad. La expresión indescifrable de Hades fue clara para el menor, quien acercó su rostro al contrario para dejar un beso en el contorno de sus labios.

—Quiero... Intentar esto...—susurró Seiya, una de sus manos se puso sobre la de su esposo— Hacerlo... Yo solo...—explicó.

El silencioso proseguir aumentó la ansiedad que se extendía en el castaño. Elevó su mirada, preparándose para encontrar cualquier rastro de incomodidad o burla... No se preparó en lo absoluto para la expresión que tuvo en respuesta. La estoica máscara que usaba siempre se había fracturado de manera ligera... Sus labios formaban una línea fina, como era usual, sin embargo se distinguía en las comisuras un atisbo de sonrisa... La piel pálida de su rostro adquirió un tono ligeramente rojizo... Y sus ojos... Las divinas orbes de color aguamarina parecían haberse convertido en un mar embravecido que inundaba con sus bajas pasiones todo a su paso. Al ser devorado de aquella manera por su sola mirada, Seiya palideció un poco.

—¿Estás seguro, cariño? —preguntó en un murmullo apenas perceptible, notando su nerviosismo— Podemos parar ahora... Si es lo que deseas...

La mano que tomaba con fuerza sobre su cadera se apartó, y Hades sintió entonces como las cálidas palmas de su joven amante daban lugar a su rostro. Besó sus labios entreabiertos mirándolo a través de las oscuras pestañas. Al apartarse ligeramente, Seiya se notaba tan o más interesado que él mismo... Esta vez no contuvo su sonrisa, mucho menos su alegría cuando lo notó sonrojarse.

—Quizá necesite un poco de ayuda—admitió el joven Pegaso

Depositando un beso por su mejilla, descendiendo por su barbilla, Hades respondió:

—Ordena, amor mío... Y cumpliré cada demanda que pronuncie esa dulce boca tuya...

Y Seiya sonrió con una mezcla exacta de orgullo y tranquilidad, pues sabía que no importando cuándo o dónde, ese hombre delante de él continuaría cumpliendo cada pequeño capricho suyo. Fuese carnal o no.

.

.

.

.

 

 

Hyoga mantiene una expresión de serenidad en su rostro mientras que la explicación es entregada por el menor. Reunidos en la pequeña antesala de la habitación que conecta los cuartos de la cabaña donde encontraron refugio, Dragón y Cisne observan en total silencio al Santo de Andrómeda, quien continúa exponiendo el motivo por el cual sus ideas son su mejor opción.

—Si mi hermano no ha confiado lo suficiente en mí para pedir ayuda, dudo que alguien más sea capaz de encontrarlo... Radamanthys fue bastante claro. Ni él ni los jueces son lo suficientemente hábiles para alcanzarlo. No hay manera en que mi hermano se quede de brazos cruzados...

Shiryu, quien se mantenía especialmente estoico ante los comentarios de Shun, finalmente rompe su voto de silencio con una simple pregunta. Su voz serena corta el continuo diálogo al punto de enmudecer al otro ante las crecientes dudas que se adueñan de su corazón. Los mayores pueden comprenderlo. Lazo sanguíneos aparte, Fénix posee más hermanos que el pequeño hombre delante de ambos.

—¿Y piensas que Hades ayudaría en algo, siendo que es él quien lo quiere encontrar para empezar?

El rubio se tensa ante la sola mención del poderoso Dios. Shun no se encuentra mucho mejor ante las vívidas imágenes que vienen a su mente. Para Hyoga es tenebroso. Su nerviosismo poco o nada tiene que ver con los recuerdos de aquella nefasta batalla. Más que a su poder durante la guerra, Hyoga teme simplemente por las nuevas pérdidas que pueden darse en una situación semejante a la que Andrómeda planteaba minutos antes. La última vez que decidieron ir contra él para luchar por sus ideales, por y para defender la tierra de su tiranía. Ganaron. Ciertamente la batalla fue de los Santos de Athena pero... ¿Qué perdieron por ello? El precio por la victoria fue muy alto entonces. Siendo que habían triunfado, y eran más o menos felices ahora, ¿valía la pena arriesgarse tanto? ¿Soportarían perder a uno más? Saori fue lo suficientemente capaz de convencer a los divinos seres que permitieron el regreso de todos ellos. Y, sin embargo, ninguno fue capaz de salvar a Seiya. ¿Qué pasaría en esta ocasión si Hades decidía maldecirlos también? ¿Y si hería a Ikki en esta ocasión? Cisne no quería siquiera preguntarlo.

—Si le pido ayuda personalmente...—intenta nuevamente Andrómeda

La voz seria de Hyoga le obliga a callar.

—Ikki no quiere ser encontrado. Si estuviese en problemas, para este punto ya nos habríamos enterado.

El peliverde frunce el ceño de manera ligera.

—No podemos asegurarlo. Si Hades lo tiene, y tuviese oportunidad de verlo...

—Él nunca te confesaría sus crímenes fácilmente—le corta el rubio, a lo que el Dragón asiente levemente— Shun... Se trata de tu hermano... Incluso si ese hombre tiene un mínimo de respeto por ti, no hay manera en que admita lo que ha hecho. Si es que ha tenido ya oportunidad...

Andrómeda hace una mueca apenas, apesadumbrado. Se deja caer en su asiento y su expresión demuestra lo tormentoso que se vuelve su modo de pensar. Su miedo, aunque invisible, es casi palpable para los amigos con los que pasó tantas cosas. Desde la muerte de Seiya habían cambiado tantas cosas, y, pese a la distancia, el cariño fraternal no había menguado ni un ápice. Era debido a que se preocupaban honestamente por él que Shun no era capaz de enfadarse con ellos, por mucho que desease tener la oportunidad.

Ikki era su hermano mayor. Era la familia que su alma reconocía, e incluso si su corazón le recordaba que el par compartía un lazo de hermandad tan fuerte como el nombrado antes, nada lo podía hacer dejar de preferir a Fénix por sobre el resto. Ikki estaba por encima de cualquiera en sus pensamientos. Prefirió vivir creyendo que lo buscaría eventualmente. Quiso creer que Ikki lo alcanzaría un día cualquiera... Al ver que, por primera vez, se desvanecía totalmente... Shun se negaba a aceptar una derrota allí.

Suplicar al mismísimo Hades por una respuesta era su alternativa entonces. Era él, o la misma Athena. Y siendo que los tres habían mentido descaradamente para ocultar la gravedad de sus temores, ninguno quería aparecer ante ella.

—Hades nunca le haría daño—comenta el peliverde en un susurro apenas perceptible, más como un rezo para sí mismo que un hecho que desee compartir.

Hyoga y Shiryu no hacen ningún comentario ante lo dicho, se dedican solo una mirada.

—Sé que lo que ha hecho habla mal de él... Pero... Lo que recuerdo al convivir de esa manera...

—Tu sentir puede ser un conflicto sencillo... Tu alma siempre fue demasiado pura. No existe enemigo que no encuentres capaz de revindicarse—observa el Dragón

Andrómeda niega ligeramente, pasando una mano por su pecho. Al notar como mantiene la palma sobre su corazón, ambos Caballeros permanecen especialmente atentos.

—Su alma es cálida a su manera... Estoy seguro de que no mataría a mi hermano si no tuviera una buena razón...

—Cualquier razón no sería suficiente excusa, Shun—replica molesto el rubio

El menor le mira con cierto enfado entonces. Apartando las manos de su cuerpo y poniéndose de pie.

—¿Cuál es tu solución entonces, Hyoga? ¡Mira a tu alrededor! Tenemos meses buscándolo, y ninguno ha tenido resultado...

El Cisne se pone de pie también. Su actitud parece más bien altanera, producto de su preocupación, cuando responde con algo de furia.

—¡¿Crees que no me dado cuenta?! ¡Saori-san...!

—Pienso que tenemos una última alternativa—les corta Shiryu de pronto, al tiempo en que ambos Cosmos comenzaban a vibrar con cierta violencia.

Para el moreno no resulta sorprendente lo volátiles que pueden volverse ellos dos, siendo que no están acostumbrados a convivir encerrados por tanto tiempo. Durante sus años, el descanso era lo único a lo cual dedicaban las horas que ahora pasaban discutiendo con respecto a sus próximos pasos. No será la primera ni la última pelea entre ambos, y, ciertamente, no será esta la primera vez en que el Dragón intente detenerlos de manera más obvia. Su maestro le enseñó que la violencia solo trae violencia... Además de que una lección a golpes solo era aprendida cuando se luchaba de verdad. Contar las veces que perdió contra el Santo de Libra por rabietas menos problemáticas que las de los niños adelante de él era innecesario. Se convirtió en un hombre hace tanto tiempo solo por obligarse a madurar de esa manera...

—No tenemos que informar a Saori-san todavía... Si me permites sugerirlo, pienso que tenemos una mejor opción...

Con el ceño más fruncido que antes, Cisne cuestiona:

—¿Qué estás pensando exactamente?

—Mi antiguo maestro dedicó décadas enteras en dominar la expansión de su Cosmos con el propósito de comunicarse con aquellos que abandonaron la tierra antes...—comienza, pensativo.

Dokho nunca había sido especialmente claro con respecto a qué hacía exactamente, y al menor le tomó bastante tiempo descifrar qué pasaba en las montañas durante las largas noches que dedicaba a este entrenamiento. Shiryu solo comenzó a comprenderlo cuando la voz de Libra alcanzó sus pensamientos a kilómetros de distancia... Llamando a una sola persona que, ciertamente, no era él.

—Sé que ahora no debe de tener mayor utilidad, siendo que se reencontró con esa persona pero... Si dominó correctamente esta habilidad, si no quisiera enseñarme o incluso si solo le pidiera una oportunidad...

—¿Esperas que el Maestro Dokho sea capaz de encontrarlo?—pregunta sorprendido el Cisne

—Si no puede encontrarlo, por lo menos debe ser capaz de enviar un mensaje...—admite Shiryu

Andrómeda se mantiene en silencio, meditando sus palabras. Pasan solo unos minutos antes de que responda:

—Si no funciona, ¿me dejarás intentarlo a mi manera?—inquiere serio

Antes de que Hyoga pueda renegar, Shiryu responde:

—Si lo consideras prudente, y solo si mi Maestro está de acuerdo con nosotros...

Shun frunce el ceño.

—El Patriarca será un buen consejero, si existe verdadera necesidad—continúa el moreno— Él convivió con los Jueces por el tiempo suficiente... Con Hades incluso, si tuvo suerte...

—¿Estás bien con esto? ¿En verdad? —cuestiona Hyoga— Hades es la razón por la cual empezamos esta búsqueda para empezar...

Shiryu mantiene una expresión impasible cuando le contesta:

—Shun no está pidiendo nuestro permiso aquí, Hyoga... No olvides lo que pasa realmente... Es su hermano el que ha desaparecido, ¿qué derecho tenemos de detenerlo si es esa la mejor alternativa?

El Cisne queda callado entonces.

—Le he dado una opción más, puesto que sé que no desea enfrentar a Saori-san todavía... Si todo falla, quizá pueda pasar por alto nuestra imprudencia. Además —agregó, tras una breve pausa— Tengo la sensación de que lo mejor será mantener esto entre nosotros, al menos por ahora.

—¿De qué hablas?—cuestionó curioso el rubio, mientras que Shun apartaba la mirada

Por su expresión, el noruego percibió que algo más pasaba por su mente. Algo más que su preocupación latente, además de su insistencia más que evidente.

—¿Lo sientes también?—preguntó en voz baja hacia el mayor de los tres

Hyoga observó la mirada oscurecida de Shiryu, sintiendo que algo se le escapaba.

—Tenemos que ir al Santuario pronto... Eso es todo lo que puedo decir.

Nadie comentó nada más. Ni siquiera el propio rubio, quien continuó rememorando la conversación una y otra vez luego de que cada uno se dirigiera a dormir a su sitio. No era capaz de percibir las cosas del modo en que el Dragón lo hacía, y si Shun fundamentaba sus temores en un presentimiento que Shiryu compartía era evidente que no habría manera humana de hacerles cambiar de parecer. Lo único que Hyoga deseó entonces es que ambos tuvieran simples alucinaciones durante esa noche y las que vinieron después... Lo que sea que pasara con Ikki... Hyoga solo esperaba que no terminara en muertes, justo como Shun y Shiryu empezaban a creer.

.

.

.

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
